Love as long as you can
by ValentineElaine
Summary: Phryne had never thought, that a single letter could have so much power over her life.
1. Chapter 1

A letter reached Phryne around noon. Her head leaned against the rain-cooled window pane all day long. The recurring rain clouded her mood. For this time of the year it was just too cold. Phryne had never thought, that a single letter could have so much power over her life.

Phryne had never thought, that a single letter could have so much power over her life.

That's why she was alone the whole day. Her feelings were like the weather, dark and rainy. She stared out of the window the whole time, lost in her thought and lost in her memories. Life had shown her once again,with this letter, that she was alone. Alone without Dot, Bert and Ces and of course without Jack. Because everyone has his own life.

Phryne noticed how painful that could be without Jack now more than ever. No, actually it was not painful, rather disappointment. Phryne was of the firm conviction that Jack always has time for her. Hugh was already planning his free evening with Dot. Phryne had never realized how life was in loneliness, because she always had some friends around.

Now she sat here, with a letter in her hand. A lawyer from France, and Phryne didn't quite know what to think of it. It was too surreal at the moment. Because Phryne had not really many close friendships in France.

Shortly after the war, she had a lot of friends. Thats true, but most friendships only lasted until the next morning. But that didn't matter, she was young and celebrated life. Phryne did not know how many friendships were struck up and abandoned in one evening. The lawyer's letter, however, revealed something else, Elise, a friend from France died. Phryne tried to remember.

Elise lived alone, and Phryne was the only contact, the only person, in a long line of names which could be found. All the other names were scattered to the winds.

Phryne inherited everything !

The apartment in Paris, the house in Nice and all the property and a personal letter, which Phryne did not dare to open.

Elise died alone, after she had an accident and could not leave the apartment to party and dance. Her dear friends had forgotten her after a while.

The lawyer's words were so cold, that Phryne began to freeze and to think about the situation. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain against the window.

It could be Phryne in Elise`s shoes because both lived the same life. There are moments in life, that you are intentionally forgetting, even though they were good. Unlike to a miraculous moment, which perhaps is only a happy freeze frame encased in a tragedy.

Phryne had never thought about what would happen if no one is there anymore. Although she hoped that this will never happen.

But who knows?

The opening of the front door signaled to her that someone came back. Phryne quickly wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile with all the thoughts in her head.

"Miss?" Dot asked. " We are back! "

"We've finished all the ways. " Mr. Butler said, and both entered the parlor. Dottie held up a bale of fabric.

"I got the fabric for your new dress." Dot said with a smile.

The dress, exactly. The fabric for her new dress. Unfortunately the thought of a new dress had a bitter aftertaste.

"Fantastic Dot, thank you. " Phryne said with a fake smile. " And if you excuse me now." Phryne stood up and left the parlor.

Mr. Butler and Dot looked at each other.

If I'm not mistaken," Dot said. "Then that was a letter from a lawyer in Miss Phrynes hands. "

"Fine eyes Dot, fine eyes." said Mr. Butler, grinning.

Nights are cruel and hard, everyone knows that.

Your deepest fears have permission to rise up, to frighten you terribly.

" Jack, please open the door." Phryne pounded against Jack's door in the middle of the night. For minutes nothing happened until the light was turned on.

"Phryne!" Jack said after opening the door. He looked at Phryne in shock. She was without makeup and with tears on her cheeks.

Jack swallowed. Her pale face was in a hard contrast to her black coat.

"Did something happen with Jane?" Jack asked in shock and took Phryne's cold hands and pulled her into the warm house. Completely wet and trembling, Phryne stood in the middle of the night in front of Jack and looked at him, without saying anything. That was untypical for Phryne.

Jack hurried in his small living room and came back with a blanket. He put the blanket around Phryne's shoulders. The ends of the blanket, he kept in both hands.

"What happened?" Jack asked repeatedly with big eyes. But Phryne still said nothing. " Phryne speak with me. " Jack said louder. He could feel her warm breath on his skin.

" Do I have to use my connections because you did something illegal ? " As on command, Phryne began to cry. Her eyes said, what her mouth could not. No, she had done nothing illegal. She had never opened her heart so far for someone as just at this moment. Jack felt helpless and pulled Phryne into a deep embrace. He put his arms around her body and let her cry.

"No matter what happened, I am at your side, you just have to tell me what happened." Phryne looked up at Jack.

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, the only source of light had already burnt down.

Jack had Phryne's letter in his hand. There was not much in it only a few admonitory words from Elise to Phryne. About life and love.

Jack looked at Phryne, who slept wrapped in his arm in a blanket. He kissed her hair, smiled and leaned back his head.

This time darkness was not cruel or hard. Jack recited a poem after he kissed Phryne again.

O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst!

O lieb, so lang du lieben magst!

Die Stunde kommt, die Stunde kommt,

Wo du an Gräbern stehst und klagst!

...

O love, love as long as you can!

O love, love as long as you will!

The time will come, the time will come,

When you will stand grieving at the grave.

...

Pieces of the Poem from Hermann Ferdinand Freiligrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack saw the play of colours caused by the rising sun outside his window.  
He still held Phryne in his arm. That night was one of the best nights he ever had. He was able to sleep for more than 4 hours. The ghosts of the past do not allow for anything else. Jack looked at Phryne, who was still asleep.  
He smiled and did not know why, but the feeling was there. This feeling of security and being loved. He had never felt it again after the war, with no one. Not that he had not tried it, but the world had become a different one.

Jack was not an optimist. After the war, he stopped to think positively. He saw too many friends die in it, so that he clung only to reality. Reality is hard and sometimes cruel. He could handle that .  
After Rosie had just parted from him. Jack didn't want to do have anything to do with feelings. His life had become orderly and calm. He had his job and a little house, he did not need more.

But then he met Phryne.

Like a whirlwind, she stormed into his life. Jack`s whole new world was wavering. As often as he tried to deny it, Phryne brought the feeling of life and love back into his body. Something he thought he could never find it again. But with Phryne it felt good, it felt real. Unlike Rosie, Phryne understood him, she saw the whole atrocity of the war itself. Phryne saw young men who just died under her hands.

In other words, Phryne was as broken as he was. She tried to forget it like all the others. Only at night, when everything was quiet, and the moon stood in the sky. The ghosts snuck out of their hiding places to frighten their victims.  
Phryne laid in Jack's arm, who was awakened by his own ghosts. Jack watched Phryne's forehead pull down and fight with her ghosts of the past.

Her fingers were looking for something in her sleep, trying to reach for something, but there was nothing. Jack pushed his hand slowly under Phryne's hand. Phryne`s firm grip said more to him than all the words in the world, because she was there again.  
Then he looked at Phyrine's sleeping body again, until he fell asleep.

Phryne was the best thing that could ever happen to him, and he was afraid to lose her.  
Losing her to another man or simply because she wants to live on the other continent. Jack looked all the time out of the window, lost in thought, and did not notice that Phryne was awake and looking at him.

Her gaze was as deep as the ocean. There were too few of these moments to destroy them by meaningless words. An artist would capture this moment immediately and forever in a painting. The phone rang but neither of them looked away or got up.  
They were so close to each other and understood each other with a smile.  
Slowly, Phryne got up from the sofa, dropped her blanket from her shoulders and looked at Jack. She was naked, her wet clothes hung over a chair by the window.

Jack happily entered the police station and greeted Hugh as he was on his way into his office.  
"Good morning, sir." Hugh said and looked at the inspector with widened eyes. Not even 12 hours had passed and there were rumors. Rumors about both.  
Jack knew that it was provocative and imprudent to have breakfast with Phryne in the garden. But Phryne's smile, wearing his shirt, was worth it all. Jack did not expect that the rumors would sweep through the streets the same morning.

Jack sat behind his desk and could not remember ever sitting down with Rosie in the garden. Rosie liked the breakfast among many people, she wanted to be seen. Phryne on the other hand did not have to be seen, she was already someone.  
Phryne talked about many things, about her time in Paris, Elise, and her time when she sang Chanson sitting on a piano. Jack would have liked to see this epoch of Phryne, he had to ponder about his time shortly after the war.

It was less funny. He immediately went back to Australia to Rosie and thought his life would still be the same.  
He no longer understood Rosie after his return, he had seen terrible things, and Rosie appeared to him as a stranger among many.  
Jack felt nothing, not even when he held her in his arms at night. Rosie disappeared and Jack was not even angry.

Then Jack smelled a breeze of lavender through the open window into an office. He began to laugh happily.

Phryne opened the front door and saw Dot standing at the stairs, looking at her with wide open eyes.  
"Good morning," Phryne said smilingly, closing the door.  
"Good morning Miss." Dot said, looking at her fingers. "Please do not toy with the Inspector." Dot looked up from her fingers. Phryne frowned.  
"Dot!" Phryne asked seriously. It was nobody's business, not even Dot`s. Even if she were playing with Jack and dropped him again. It did not matter. Of course she would never play with Jack, he would not survive it.  
"What makes you think that I would play with the Inspector?" Phryne asked with her hands on her hips.


	3. Chapter 3

First, I would like to thank Miss Templeton, for her help :)

Second, thank you for all the lovely feedback.

All the best!

Valentine

* * *

"He ... he loves you. I see it in his eyes, every time he looks at you. I even would say, he worships the ground under your feet. Please do not destroy this. He has suffered enough." Dot looked at her fingers, surprised by her own words. She had never spoken to Miss Phryne this way.

Their wordless glances met; Dot needed all her courage to look in Miss Phryne's eyes.  
Only now, Dot noticed that she knew nothing of her Miss Phryne. She even felt guilty for not being able to stand on the side of Miss Phryne. Jack was the only one, the only one who could see the shadow of melancholy in Phrynes eyes, when she had a bad day. Then, she needed someone to tell her that it was not her fault.

Phryne had no words. No words to oppose, and no words to protect herself. She could only look at Dottie with the thought that she also suffered.  
Especially with the thoughts of Janey, and the bloody great war, to end all wars! It was cruel, everyone could confirm that, but not everyone was involved. But Phryne was, and it was hell.

"How do you deal with this situation now?" Dot asked hesitantly, in the hope that her voice would not fail, and shook Phryne out of her thoughts. Phryne had not even thought about that with Jack. Both enjoyed the sunshine at breakfast in Jack's garden. Jack talked a lot, about his marriage to Rosie after the war, and about cycling, which he loved so much before the war, and after, when times had changed.

Phryne told Jack that the war was to blame. That things, that we once loved, now are an emotionless burden. A relationship is worthless, if you cannot feel anything. The conversation between the two became more and more intimate.

Jack also spoke of the fact that his remaining unit in France had put money together to buy an expensive bottle of cognac.  
They had planned to bury the bottle in France after the war with a message that they had survived the war. But this did not happen, however, because the bottle disappeared in the evening and Jack's unit was dissolved the next day.

"Jack and I had not the time to discuss it," said Phryne.  
"Does this letter have anything to do with it, which you held in your hand all day yesterday? " Phryne tried to distract Dot - she did not want to think about the letter.  
"That is a long, long story Dot, which I do not want to tell you now." Dot smiled.  
"But the Inspector knows the story, right?" asked Dot while a knock sounded on the front door.

"The knocking made Phryne hope that it might be Jack, come back to say goodbye as he'd failed to do earlier that morning."  
Many men did not say good-bye to her. No, it was a lie, she did not want it. Phryne hated goodbyes. She could not handle it. She could not say good-bye to Janey, nor to so many young men in the war. But why did she feel that something is missing ?

But it was only Hugh, In the doorway who was staring at her with big eyes.

"Hello Hugh, what a lovely surprise, what gives us the honor?" asked Phryne with a smile.

"I'm ... well ..." Hugh said nervously. Phryne began to smile. She loved Hugh, he was an open book, even though it was sometimes hard to keep a straight face. Phryne's experiences, which she gathered more or less in the field or even afterwards, she could not tell Hugh.

"My mother's neighbor ..." Hugh began to stutter nervously. "... asked ... when ... when the wedding bells will be heard." Hugh was firmly convinced, like many others, that if you kiss your love, the wedding will come naturally afterwards.  
Only here it was about Miss Fisher and the Inspector. Who had already had a divorce, and Miss Fisher, who did not care about marriage. They'll have an uninteresting life when they don't take care of Phrynes.

Although Phryne hated rumors, she found it really cute.

"My dear Hugh ..." said Phryne grinning. "...the inspector and I are not ready to choose the porcelain," said Phryne smugly. "We have not even put away the china from last night."  
"What do you mean?" Hugh asked.  
"As I said, one night does not have to lead to a wedding. Now excuse me, I have to get out of these still-damp clothes. "

*******  
Jack was sitting in his office as someone knocked on his office door.  
"Inspector?" asked a young Constable. "A woman is standing at the door, she would like to talk to you." Jack's thoughts stopped immediately at Phryne and without thinking, he nodded.  
"Jack, are you having an affair in Melbourne`s High Society? Let me remind you, that this will put you in a bad light. I know you Jack, you can do better." Jack sighed and looked up from his documents. It was Rosie, unfortunately, not Miss Fisher.  
Rosie had that look in her eyes. She had had exactly the same expression when he came back from Europe. At that time, Jack felt more dead than alive.  
Rosie wanted to show her husband around, like a trophy but Jack did not want to talk to anyone at that time; and He did not want to shake any foreign hands.

"Rosie, I don't know why I should answer." Jack said with the fake grin. Rosie took off her red gloves and took them in one hand.  
"You had breakfast with her, in my garden," she said, angrily.  
"Pardon, but you left it behind you. "  
"They were our roses, Jack, which we planted together before the war and you put one of them in her hair."  
Jack had gotten his command, and Rosie was at her wits' end, with the thought that Jack would not survive the war. Both planted a rosebush on the same day, so that Rosie was not alone, without Jack.  
Standing by the rosebush, Jack put a rose in Rosie`s hair, so he could remember her in Europe. He had to leave Australia the next day.

"You saw us?"  
" Father! "  
" Of course!"

"Father said, you two were hard to miss. He saw you, when you put a rose into her hair. It was not hard to see, that the woman was Miss Fisher, in one of your shirts."  
Rosie was not the type. For her it was too frivolous to wear the shirts of her now ex-husband, especially in public.


	4. Chapter 4

Nimbly Phryne walked down the stairs in white trousers.  
"Dot," called Phryne. "If you're in trouble, I'm with Dr. Mac." and put on her gloves.  
"When will you be back, Miss?" Dot asked from the dining room, wiping her wet hands on her apron.  
"I have no idea Dot. Perhaps as long as it takes. Don't get into trouble without me." Phryne said with a smile and closed the door behind her.

Dot turned around and looked at the dining room. She found it very strange that Miss Fisher wanted to leave the house as quickly as possible.  
Miss Fisher had always been very hectic, but that was too much for her. Dot looked over her shoulder to the stairs.

* * *

Phryne parked her Hispano in front of the hospital, and hoped to find Mac. Phryne needed advice from a woman, and Mac was just the right person.  
"Mac, I need your help," said Phryne from a distance when she saw Mac on the corridor of the hospital. Mac stopped immediately, and turned around with her hands in her pockets.  
"If it's not the Honorable Miss Fisher. Before you ask me, the hall gossip works excellently here. "

"Mac, there is a risk that I might have a problem." Phryne said softly so that none of sisters heard her. Another rumor would overwhelm Jack, and Phryne would have to think about changing continent. Mac looked at Phryne as if she had four heads.

"Phryne, you didn't..." Mac spoke reproachfully with a serious look. But Mac did not finish the sentence, there were too many sisters on the floor. Mac took Phryne into a light embrace.  
"Let's discuss it privately, the walls sometimes have ears here, we'll go to my office."

In the office, Mac poured herself a glass of whisky and sat behind her desk and looked seriously at Phryne.  
"I knew this was going to happen. You are sometimes inclined to be carefree. " Phryne threw her gloves on the table and plopped down on the chair.

"Every plan has gaps, even my Mac, especially mine."  
"There you speak the truth. Cheers!" and sipped on her whisky glass. Phryne frowned.  
"Are you just teasing me?" and pointed to Mac's whisky glass.  
"Somehow you have to get used to it," and Mac took another sip.

"Something went wrong."  
"Yes, the prevention!" said Mac accusingly. "What do I do with you now?"  
"Help?" asked Phryne.

"Take it from the beginning." And Mac took another sip of whisky.  
"That's too long a story Mac, but to make it short: I drove to Jack in the middle of the night, because I had one of those nightmares." Mac nodded knowing she knew Phryne's nightmares, which the two drowned with whisky.  
"That's not the only reason, and you know that," said Mac. "You should also be able to come to me. As usual!" Phryne rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got a letter from Elise ..."  
"Wait," Mac interrupted Phryne. Mac knew no Elise, and although Phryne saw this as a secret, Mac had not, in the many years she drank with Phryne until the early morning hours, heard of Elise.  
Mac looked at Phryne, visibly shocked and offended.

"Who is Elise, and why do I not know her?"  
"Do not be so offended now, Mac. I had forgotten her, she lived overseas, to be exact in Paris, close to the ... "

Mac put her feet on the desk. "Those are the best friendships. Overseas, I mean, and why did you go to Jack? because of Elise? Why?!"

"You do not let me talk." said Phryne and looked with longing at Mac`s whisky glass. How lovely it would be for Phryne to sip a 10 year old Scotch, to handle the shock and soothe her nerves. Mac pushed her brow and followed Phrynes view.

"Although I know your answer, the doctor in me forbids me to give you a glass."  
"I will die as an old maid." Mac began to laugh. "Oh that was serious?" Mac asked as Phryne remained silent. "But that has previously not bothered you. Why now?"

"It does not bother me. I'm not created for marriage and motherhood. Only to be with Jack, in his living room, I found that...very... charming. In some ways. It just bothers me, that I liked it. Because if you only get this, if you're married, I have a real problem." Mac nodded with a slight smile.  
Phryne and the Inspector. Maybe Phryne had finally found the right one. But as both always discussed, he was the right one for her stubborn and light-minded friend.

"Then why did he let it happen without being married to you?"  
"Because I was standing in the rain outside his door, crying. That's why! He is an honorable man and would not have allowed it on principle."  
"Are you sure Phryne? There are other ways to allow a woman into the house," Mac said, grinning during a sip.

"When were you with Jack?" Mac asked. To know how urgent it was for Phryne.  
"Last night on the floor." Phryne grinned. She had to think of Jack's lips on her body, he was incredibly gentle and so deeply relaxed. That Phryne wondered if Jack hid something from her.

"Phryne, now I can not get the pictures out of my head." said Mac and laid a hand over her eyes.  
"To come back again to your problem," and looked seriously at Phryne. "It is too early to say something."  
"Tomorrow?" asked Phryne with big fearful eyes.  
"Phryne, you do not need to be afraid. I will not allow you to go to a charlatan. I'll give you an address for a midwife. Because I can not see you on my table.

"Jack would be a great father, just maybe not with me."  
"Are you afraid that it might not be Jack...? Someone else?" Mac asked.  
"Not before Jack." Mac had her answer.

"Jack wants children?" Mac asked and Phryne nodded. Phryne remembered back to her first nightcap with that time he said that he unfortunately had no children. Phryne briefly closed her eyes, and imagined Jack in her thoughts as a father. Jack as a father, a very beautiful picture.

"He always wanted children, with Rosie." Phryne said quickly.  
"But does he want them with you? He is not blind and knows your life."  
Mac was right; Jack had just mentioned that they had never been blessed with children, when he was with Rosie.

"I should talk to Jack."

* * *

Dot opened Miss Phryne's bedroom door. Perhaps she could find this ominous letter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack?" Said Phryne as she entered the police station, and Hugh came from one of the back rooms.  
"Hello Miss Fisher, the Inspector is ..." Hugh looked over his shoulder at the Inspector's office.  
"... here," Jack said, standing with his cup of coffee in his hand at his office door. Phryne smiled, relieved, and looked at Hugh.  
As much as Phryne liked Hugh, this conversation was absolutely not intended for his ears. Then in the evening, Dot would know it , and she would fall from all the clouds, because Hugh would only tell the half of the story.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about a delicate situation" said Phryne, looking meaningfully at Hugh. Jack nodded and looked after a sip of coffee to Hugh, who looked curiously at pen in his hand.  
"We'd better go to my office," Jack said, placing his coffee cup on one of the cupboards.

Phryne leaned against Jack's desk and looked at Jack who was standing in front of the closed office door.  
"What happened?" Jack asked, looking into Phryne's fearful eyes. He had seen the same fear before, in Phryne's eyes.  
That was on the evening after he thought she had been involved in an Automobile accident. It still hurt him to think for a second that Phryne would be dead. At that time, Phryne was afraid to lose him - then why did she look at him like that now?

Jack swallowed. "Are you scared?" He asked Phryne.  
"Jack, it's serious, please sit down," Phryne said, sitting down on his desk. Somehow she needed a firm base when she told Jack the truth.  
"I'd rather stand." Jack said seriously, looking at Phryne. Jack had had a feeling as she stepped through the door that this time, it would not be an easy conversation.  
Jack hoped at least, that it would not be a final conversation. He hoped he would not have to decide today, because Phryne forced him to make a decision. He could not decide freely, not after last night.

Phryne's decision was always fixed. She just shared it with Jack, only to ... why actually ?  
Did Jack have so much space in her heart, that he could discuss with her? Silence fell over the room. Jack was waiting for Phryne to finally say something. This uncertainty was driving Jack almost out of his mind.

"It is serious." repeated Phryne again, and broke the silence. To regain the torn feeling she had lost earlier.  
"Is this about last night ...?" began Jack, knowing he was waiting for Phryne to say something. But one of them had to start this conversation.

Phryne pushed away from the table. Which Jack saw as a good sign; she no longer clawed her fingers into the desk.

"Jack, last night was more than great," said Phryne with a smug grin. "But that's not the point. It's more about what we forgot last night."

Slowly, very slowly Jack understood what Phryne had said. Only now Jack realised what Phryne wanted to tell him - that there was a chance that she might be pregnant, by their carelessness. Jack did not know how to react, but deep inside, he rejoiced. Especially to a little girl who would look exactly like Phryne. A little girl with the same mind, just like her mother. That would be a blessing to Jack.

Phryne brought him back from his thoughts quite brutally.

"I do not ask you to be happy, if it should be so," said Phryne.  
"Because you already made a decision?" Jack said, more hurtfully than he wanted. He did not want to show any emotions at all, but he just could not keep cold at the thought. Phryne closed her eyes for a moment, and she looked hurt.

"Jack, please, I'm not a mother, I've never been, and never will be." Jack had to forcibly suppress his feelings and his rising tears. "Then why ..." he began with a sweeping gesture and briefly avoided Phrynes eyes.

"... why do you tell me this then? If your decision is already made. Can you imagine just for a moment how I feel! I would give up a lot, for a little girl, with your mind and your beautiful eyes." Phryne stared at Jack for a moment with an open mouth.

"Maybe it's not meant to be. Rosie could not give me a child and the woman I love will not give me a child. " Phryne bit her lower lip." I'm sorry Jack, really."  
Jack refused her gaze. "Go now, please," he said harshly. Phryne nodded and went to the door.

"Why can`t you return my love Phryne ? " Jack asked. "Someone must have hurt you deeply."

And Jack heard the door of his office close.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your lovely feedback. :)

Who likes to read that Phryne is pregnant, please write it in the feedback box.

I am undecided.

All the best !

Valentine

* * *

Completely taken aback by his own feelings, Jack wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and stormed out of his office.  
"Phryne !"  
"Miss Fisher is already gone," Hugh said as he looked through documents. "She seemed to be in a hurry."  
While Jack went back to his office, he immediately had to think about last night, to Phryne's happy laughter when she learned that the small scar on his thigh,was not a war injury - rather, because he just lost the balance on his bike. Phryne seemed so incredibly happy at that moment. Her eyes, her smile, an incredibly perceptible love lay in the room and Jack, felt loved beside Phryne. He did not take this love for granted.

The breakfast in the morning, Phryne in his shirt and red cheeks from the laughing.

But then she simply told him that she is afraid to be pregnant, and she has already made her decision. Jack knew that Phryne was not an easy woman, with her own mind and priorities.  
He supposed there was a reason for her behavior, but Jack didn't want to know that.

Then there was a pounding against his office door, and Hugh came with a note in his hand into his office. Hugh cleared his throat. "Is everything all right, sir?" Hugh asked, eyes large.

Jack looked up. " What happened ? " Jack asked annoyed. Hugh looked at his hands and realized that it must have something to do with Miss Fisher. After all, she came out of the inspector's office not long ago without saying anything, with a tear-stain on her cheek.

"So, a Mrs. Bishop called," Hugh began, looking back into the Inspector's eyes.  
"She heard a shot in the house of her neighbors, on the other side of the road. I told her we'd look." Jack frowned, nodded to Hugh and stood up.

On the whole ride to Mrs. Bishop's, Jack thought about his situation with Phryne. Jack forgot the speed limit - Hugh did not say anything, he was too busy trying not to panic.  
Mrs. Bishop was standing in front of her garden gate, waiting impatiently for the police.  
"You're Mrs. Bishop?" Jack asked as he got out of the automobile with his hands in his pockets. "What exactly did you hear?" Jack asked, looking at shop.

"A shot,when I fed my chickens." said Mrs. Bishop, pointing to the house on the opposite street. It was a narrow street without footpath, the distance between the houses was not great.  
Jack nodded formally, as he always did. Sometimes a sound can also come from a very different direction.

Jack shook energetically at the wooden entrance gate, while Hugh knocked at the windows, on the street side.

"Useless!" Said Mrs. Bishop over the garden fence.

So Hugh opened the garage door forcibly, to let the Inspector enter in order to control the situation. The small garden looked neat, laundry hung over the garden fence. It seemed as if at any moment someone would come out of the door.  
A tablecloth lay on a small table in front of the house with a colorful bunch of flowers.  
Someone wanted to create a little paradise.

But after Jack's unsuccessful knocking, he opened the door. The smell of food floated in the air, on the kitchen table lay a small packet wrapped in baking paper. Jack looked out of the small kitchen window.

" Holy S*** " yelled Hugh. He came back to the kitchen with his hand on his mouth. Hugh is leaning against a kitchen cabinet.  
"There," Hugh said, swallowing. "..is a man lying on the ground...and a... " and swallowed again. "...Excuse me, Sir! " said Hugh, and ran into the garden. Jack approached the room from which Hugh came back. The Wooden floor creaked, as he entered the room. Dust danced in the only sunbeam that made it into the room,through the heavy curtains. Jack took his Fedora in both hands.

One look, and his breath pressed out of his lungs, as he saw the lifeless young couple.  
A wave of nausea swept through Jacks could not take the his view from the lifeless body, she was pregnant, beautiful and she has dark hair.

She looked as though she were sleeping. He put the back of his hand against his lips and closed his eyes, and saw ... Phryne. Thoughts jumped wildly around and Jack had to loosen his tie. The heat in the room rose to the immeasurable.  
Jack looked at the young man on the ground or at least, what was left of his head.  
Next to the man lay a sawn-off shortgun.

Days later he talked to the coroner about the reason of death of the young couple. Dr. Mac told him the young man was suicide because of his wife's death. Because his wife and child didn't survive the pregnancy; it was kidney failure, no one could have helped.

Home, with a glass of scotch on the sofa, Mac's statement heavily burdened on him.  
He always played different scenarios in his head and he still did not know how he would react in such a situation. A life for another, and he would have to decide. poured another glass of Scotch, put it to his lips and closed his eyes.

Phryne sat comfortably in an armchair by the fireplace and read a book. She tried, but her thoughts revolved around Jack's words. Every time she wanted to read the book. His words were brutal, but honest. Phryne watched the flames in the fireplace. There was a knock at the front door, and Mr. Butler escorted Mac into the parlour a few minutes later with a smile.

" Mac ?! " Phryne asked. Looked at the fireplace clock and put her book aside. Jack had not spoken with her for four days, even Hugh behaved very quietly in her presence.  
Thus, further contact was impossible. Phryne was not a person who pestered people, when the person was looking for distance. Phryne too a defensive reaction seriously.  
The rumors had receded and found almost no importance on the street. Where Jack maybe had a word. Despite all this, he still looked after Phryne,therefore she loved him more and more.

Mac dropped onto one of the armchairs and immediately began talking.  
"Please Phryne, do something," Mac said as, stressed, she let her head fall back. Phryne frowned.  
" What happened ?" Asked Phryne curiously, handing Mac a glass of scotch.  
"You know ..." Mac said. "I'm not talking about gossip, but he is strict with the poor Hugh. Dot doesn't get much pleasure with poor Hugh after such a day. I would crawl with a glass of Scotch under the covers. You know me, that's serious " and Mac emptied her glass.

"Mac you know my point of view, i talk to no one if he doesn't even want to."  
"Phryne please, the man is hungry for you, but do not know how to show it."  
"We've been talking Mac, he gave me up," said Phryne. Mac put her empty glass on the small table beside her and looked at Phryne.

"Are you sure? The way he behaves, I'm not so sure."  
"Mac, he said "Rosie could not give me a child and the woman I love will not give me a child " How would you interpret that?"  
"Oh Phryne dear ..." Mac said sadly, smiling. "He loves you and would do anything for you, and that's what makes him so messy. Talk to him ..."  
"Mac, he asked why I can't return his love."

"Your kind of love is another Jack has known, that does not mean that you can't love. Give him a sacrifice ... " Phryne looked shocked. "... and show him your love." " Mac..."  
" I'm going to say goodbye now. Sleep on it. "Mac said, giving Phryne a kiss on her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you MissTempleton :) She is very patient with me.**

 **Thanks to all who have answered, and also thanks for suggestions and ideas.**

 **All the best!**

 **Valentine**

The last constable left the police station, to have a nice evening with friends and family. No one dared to enter the office, where the last light shone through the door slot. As in the past few days, the light would burn in the office until the last hour before midnight.

"A joke!" The disappointment was audible in his voice, to anyone who put their ear to the door - just as Hugh had done in previous days. "How could I believe, it would run differently from now on." Hugh closed his eyes briefly, and he too left the police station. Jack took another sip of Scotch in his office and looked at the door.

Dot put on her coat and Phryne stood up. "What are you going to do tonight?" asked Phryne, smiling, as she leaned against the wall. "Hugh ..." Dot said with red cheeks and Phryne began to smile widely. "... has a surprise for me because he has had no time for me the last few days." Phryne nodded as the knock came on the door, and Hugh stood in front of an excited Dot.

"Miss Fisher," Hugh said quickly, turning his attention back to Dot. "I wish you a wonderful evening, have fun." said Phryne happily. Although both Hugh and Dot knew for sure, she was not happy.  
"What are you gonna do tonight, Miss Fisher?" Hugh asked, smiling at Dot. "I'm going to bed early, I need it," Phryne said with big eyes and turned around.

"Phryne!" She heard someone breathless.

Hugh and Dottie looked surprised over their shoulder and Dot pulled Hugh out of the house at the sleeve of his jacket.

"Phryne!" She heard repeatedly Jack's voice and turned slowly. She saw Jack leaning in the doorway. She did not know how to use the thought from Mac, because of the idea of sacrifice frightened Phryne. She only want to use this card, if she had something to win.

Phryne could now say much, she could convince Jack of his guilt, abuse him, or flatter him.  
"Jack?" was the only thing, Phryne said at the moment. "Let me finish." Jack was nervous.  
"Before my courage flies, I know that you are an extraordinary, generous and loving person. Everyone can come to you, and you help him. But in contrast, you want to decide alone about your life. I accept all this. I ... I'd never ask you if you want to go somewhere or ... or if you meet someone, " said Jack gesturing.  
"But please ..." Jack said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Jack," said Phryne lovingly. "Come in ..." and smiled at him.  
"Phryne ..."  
"... please" and pointed with one hand into the parlour and Jack nodded.  
"Nightcap?" asked Phryne as Jack sat nervously. Mac's words were still buzzing in Jack's head.  
"No," said Jack with a fleeting glancing at Phryne's stomach. Jack rubbed his hands as Phryne turned to face him.  
"I have not come here for a nightcap or the evening chat." said Jack.  
"What do you mean?" Phryne asked hesitantly, looking puzzled.

"The night we spent together, probably meant more to me than you. I can understand that, and I enjoyed it while it lasted. When you came to me the next day, and said you may be pregnant. I was happy, I've never felt so before, not even before the war. "

"Oh Jack, I'm ..." Jack raised his hand and silenced Phryne.

"When you said you had already decided, I knew what you meant. At that moment, I hated you enormously." Phryne winced, when she heard from Jack's mouth, that he hated her for a moment.

"But then we had this case, and I did not explain it to you. A young man, he accused his wife and child didn't survive the pregnancy. I tore my hair about what I would have done in his place. I have not found the right decision. But, if I had to choose, I would choose you ... "  
Jack looked at the floor and ran nervously with both hands through his hair. He looked up and a curl hung in his forehead. "I am selfish ..."

Phryne stood up shaking her head, knelt in front of Jack on the ground and took his hands in her own hands. "You're not selfish. You are beautiful, even now and you are generous and patient... with me. "

"Phryne please do not ..." begged Jack.  
"But it is true, no one was ever so patient with me. Only you, Jack. "  
"No, do not say that." Jack said, smiling but avoiding Phryne's gaze.  
"I'm who I am, Jack, take me completely or not at all," said Phryne stood up and gave Jack a gentle kiss.

***  
Dot sat at the kitchen table the next morning, drinking with Mr. Butler breakfast tea.  
"I heard screams yesterday night," said Dot with the cup in his hand.  
"Perhaps Mr. Johnson and..." said Mr. Butler from his buttered toast.  
"No, no," Dot said, looking into her cup. "Not such a scream. It ... it sounded more as if a woman screaming."

Mr. Butler looked up. "Oh good morning Miss," he said as Phryne entered the kitchen, with a smile on her lips.  
"Morning Dot, Mr. Butler," said Phryne barefoot.  
"Um, the Inspector ..." Dot said with her finger on her lips.  
"Yes, he was here." Said Phryne, took a piece of toast from the small basket on the table and disappeared again from the kitchen. Dot and Mr. Butler looked at each other.

"I think, now we know where the screams came from Dorothy." said Mr. Butler with his cup of tea in his hand.

Phryne sat down on her bed after she returned to her bedroom. She looked at the pillow, on which Jack had lain just a few hours before. Despite his glory, this night had a dark side had. Jack disappeared in the grey morning hours. Phryne thought about last night, looking at Jack's pillow. The conversation had been very good, and Jack had agreed to be patient with her.  
But the word baby stood like a wall between them, and Phryne did not know how to climb this wall which seemed to be endless.

Phryne parked her Hispano in front of the police station and went inside.  
"Hello Hugh, is Jack in his office? "  
"Miss Fisher." Hugh began. "The inspector has a visitor, please ... please do not go in there, I'm begging you."  
"Hugh, you know, if you say something like that, I have to go to this office. "  
"For all our peace, please come back later." And Hugh stood with his back in front of the Inspector's office door.  
"Hugh," said Phryne grinning. "You make me curious" and put her hands on her hips.  
" I know that." Hugh said seriously. "I will not let you in there."

When both voices were heard from inside, which seemed to be getting closer and closer, Hugh began to sweat. "Yes, I'll take care of it, do not worry." they both heard Jack say and the door opened.  
A woman came out of the office door, and to Phryne she looked much like some woman from the United States.

Phryne swallowed her words and held out her hand to the woman. Jack cleared his throat and said, "Peggy, this is the Honourable Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective. Miss Fisher this is Peggy Smith. An old, very old friend. She wants to move near Melbourne. "  
"How do you know Jack?" Phryne asked with a fake smile, looking at Jack and not to Peggy.

"Paris," said Peggy. "Right after the war, we got into small talk in a small club and there he told me that he already had a girl named Rosie." And Peggy started to grin like a sweet girl.  
"Collins, please take Peggy...I mean Miss Smith back to her hotel."  
"Oh, that is not necessary Jack, I'd like to wait for you, you wanted to show me Melbourne, or do you want to come with me?" asked Peggy pointing to Phryne. Jack cleared his throat repeatedly. "No, I think Miss Fisher does not feel like it?"  
"Of course not," said Phryne. "I have other things to do, but I wish you both a lot of fun." Turned around and waved to Hugh and disappeared.

Peggy had said everything, but not that she was married, and Jack forgot to say to Phryne, that Peggy wanted to come with her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

"Peggy, please go back to your hotel. I still have important things to do. Which are currently more important than..."  
"Oh I understand, police work." and Peggy smiled. "You're not upset?" Jack asked with wide eyes.  
"No!" Peggy said. "My husband trusts you and said I should listen to you."  
"Peggy, your husband does not know me and has so much faith in me?" Jack pointed to himself.

"Yes of course, you are a great man and all women dream of you." Peggy wanted to straighten Jack`s tie but Jack forbade her. He put his hand on his tie and looked into Peggy's eyes.

"Collins, please take Miss Smith back to her hotel." Hugh looked up and nodded.  
" Yes, Sir! Miss Smith, please follow me!" Hugh said. Peggy said goodbye to Jack with a kiss on his cheek. Jack cleared his throat and nodded. "Goodbye"

Why did Peggy have to come now? Now, when Jack tried to build a life with Phryne? He had not thought that Peggy would come right after the letter to find a house. Jack had now other problems than to take care of Peggy's new house, but he had promised in his last letter.  
That was before Phryne was standing in front of him in the middle of the night.

Too much happened in a short time, Peggy's house search and Phryne's possible pregnancy.

Phryne walked along a secluded path outside the city, others would maybe say a dangerous path. Her Hispano could only be seen from afar. Phryne was so angry, angry at herself. How could she get involved in all this!?

Then she cried, Phryne shouted into the vast horizons.

Phryne had not felt that way for years. She felt hopeless and out of control.  
The principle of a relationship had never interested her, but now she faced the problem. Only the thought of waking up next to Jack made her despair. Because she wanted it, but she wanted her life too, a life without rules. Jack`s life on the other hand was full of rules.

Jack was standing in front of Phryne's house, and before he could knock, Mr. Butler opened the front door. "Miss Fisher is not at home," Mr. Butler said. "She left the house this morning and has not come back. We thought she was with you, Inspector," he said, concerned.

"Thank you Mr. Butler," Jack said casually and stepped back into his automobile.  
Jack's desperate search for Phryne even took him to Collingwood.  
Even there he could not find Phryne. After Mac also did not know where Phryne was, she told the Inspector that he should go back to the police station. Because Phryne would reappear. Sooner or later. This was Phryne`s way of life.

Jack did not calm down.

After hours, he found Phryne in the evening, sitting on the bonnet of her Hispano.  
It had become cold, the evening wind began to blow, but apparently it did not bother her.

Jack looked at Phryne, but said nothing. The wind played with the white scarf she wore over her shoulders.

"Why did you leave, I wanted to talk to you," Jack asked with his hands in his pockets. Phryne looked up. But she did not look into his eyes, her attention was on his lips. These lips, she had to think involuntarily of last night. His lips were magical.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Phryne quickly against the wind.  
"I wanted to keep the rules, so I left. Like all the other men in your life." said Jack and Phryne huffed.

"What do you expect from me now, should I give up my life for you?" asked Phryne loudly.  
Jack was shocked by Phryne's words, he did not know what to say. In her anger, Phryne did not notice that she had hurt him.

"You did it Phryne!" he said loud. "Do whatever you want, I'm done with you."

"Jack listen to me!" said Phryne loudly in front of him. "I have a life, I will not just throw it away." Jack did not want to give up what he had with Phryne. For that, his feelings were too deep.

"Phryne look at me!" Jack said and took her face in both hands. "What are you afraid of?"

" What if..." Phryne said.

" Phryne!" said Jack loudly. " No what if..." Phryne nodded with tears in her eyes. "What frightens you?"

"Everything," she said "that I do not have under control." Jack wiped Phryne's tears from her face and began to grin.

"Phryne, will you give me the honor..."

"No Jack ... please..."

" Shhhh ..." he said. "Do not worry. Will you give me the honor...of our next adventure?" Phryne smiled.

" Yes...But I need some time. "


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the feedback !

Valentine

Jack gave Phryne as much freedom as she needed in the next few weeks. He did not stayed longer than three days a week with her in her house. Mr. Butler had immediately got used to the new situation. Only Dot found it a bit strange, that the inspector slept three days a week in the same house.

Until the day when Phryne entered the kitchen, particularly pale. Jack was the only one who was still sitting at the table and looked worriedly at Phryne.  
"Phryne, are you not feeling well?" Jack asked while Phryne sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Dot has already asked me, but yes, I'm just tired." said Phryne, wiping her hair from her face.

"In the early morning? Yesterday you fell asleep very early," Jack said.  
"I was tired yesterday and I ... why do I justify myself now, " said Phryne and took a piece of toast from the little basket in the middle of the table.

"When do you have to go? Phryne asked. "Becauce I will help you today, even if I feel sleepy."  
"I know you will help me, because you do not accept a No." Jack said with his cup in his hand.  
" Let's be honest Jack, you need me."  
"Has there been one day, when you were not in the police station?"  
"Yes, once. " Phryne said after a sip of tea.

"When was that day? " Phryne looked seriously at Jack.  
"Yes, right, your deadline with Dr. Mac. How could I forget that day. After that, you sat silently on the bed. I wanted to call a doctor, it was so unlike you."  
"Jack ..." began Phryne. But a voice from the background interrupted Phryne.

"Inspector?" said Dot at the kitchen door, and Phryne looked over her shoulder.  
"Yes, Miss Williams," Jack asked.  
"Hugh called. He said you should come right away." Jack looked at his wristwatch.  
"God, I'm late." Jack stood up, gave Phryne a kiss and disappeared through the kitchen door.

"Miss Fisher" said Mr. Butler. "Don't you think, that you should tell the Inspector?"  
Phryne nodded. "Yes, but it's so much more fun Mr. B." and left the kitchen.

"Mr. Butler, can I trust you with something?" Dot asked. Mr. Butler looked over his shoulder. "Yes of course Dorothy, you know that."  
"I can not imagine Miss Phryne as a mother," Dot said nervous.  
"Why the thought?" Mr. Butler asked.

"Because Miss Phryne once told me that she does not see the charm of motherhood.  
I noticed this with Mary and her baby. Miss Phryne was completely helpless."  
"Yes, Mary with her baby," Mr. Butler said grinning.  
"I think Miss Phryne has no maternal instincts."  
"Wait and drink tea my dear Dorothy, maybe Miss Fisher will surprise us," said Mr Butler with a grin and placed the waffles on the table.

***  
The last few weeks had been the best of Jack`s life.  
Phryne jumped barefoot in water puddles and splashed Jack`s pants full of water. Sometimes he thought he already had a child. The last time Jack ran barefoot through a puddle, he was 5 years old but Phryne did not care.  
Phryne told Jack in a quiet moment that this all reminded her of Janey. It was Janey's favorite game to jump barefoot in puddles, even though her mother was always afraid, that both would jump into glass.  
During these weeks, Jack fell more in love with Phryne.

***  
Jack sat in his office and rummaged through a lot of documents. Since he had been sleeping with Phryne, he had neglected his paperwork.

"Inspector" said Hugh as he knocked on the open office door, Jack nodded.  
"Miss Williams called" said Hugh. "She spoke to me about our date and said that Miss Fisher does not feel well. "  
Jack looked up from his papers and put his fountain pen to the side.  
" I think you should know that, Miss Williams also said that Miss Fisher is staying in bed." Although Jack had a lot of paperwork, he really thought of driving to Phryne. After all, a Miss Fisher does not get sick so there must be important reasons for her sickness.

" Collins, I'll be right back," Jack said.

***  
Jack opened Phryne's front door and looked at Dot with a bowl in her hand.  
"Inspector," she said with wet sleeves of her dress.  
"Has Hugh talked to you?" said Dot, looking over her shoulder to the stairs.  
Now Jack was confused, what had happened?  
"Inspector," Jack heard another voice, and Mr. Butler stood with a cup of tea in his hand in the dining room.  
"Thank God you are here, please take Miss Fisher this tea in her bedroom. It will soothe her stomach. Mrs. Butler always knew what to do in such situations. Yes, she was a good woman," said Mr. Butler with a smile. Jack started to worry.  
"Inspector, do not look so worried, everything will be all right," and handed him the cup of tea.

What should Jack expect in the bedroom?

Jack knocked at Phryne's bedroom door and slowly opened the door with one hand.  
Phryne cowered in the middle of her bed holding a bowl in her hand. Dishevelled hair hung in her face as she looked into the bowl. She looked so vulnerable.

For a short moment, Jack stiffened. When Rosie had her miscarriage, she cowered like Phryne on the bed.

"Phryne?" Jack asked with trembling hands. "I have tea for you from Mr. Butler."  
Phryne looked up from the side. For a moment, Jack was frightened. Phryne was incredibly pale.  
"Had I known this would happen, I would have never agreed to it. Mr Butler said it all comes from the pregnancy. In this sense, Congratulations Jack."

Jack almost dropped the cup of tea.

This thought, a child, was always in his mind and had helped him through the war. This thought showed him, that in Australian an unfulfilled dream is waiting for him. So, he never gave up.  
After the war, Jack returned as a broken man and Rosie began to give him up and his dream died.

"Why on earth call it morning sickness, when it lasts all day!" muttered Phryne in the bowl she held in her hands and jerked Jack out of his thoughts.

Jack's dream had come true, but unfortunately not with Rosie, but with Phryne Fisher a former field nurse.

"Phryne," Jack began and wanted to approach the bed. "You..." and lightning shot from her eyes. "Don`t come closer!"  
"Phryne, please, let's talk about it." Jack said.

He wanted to help her, because Phryne was not the typical woman who looked forward to becoming pregnant. Both had a long and very loud conversation. Phryne was afraid that she would not be able to finish this adventure.

It cost Jack's sensitivity to win Phryne for this adventure. But Phryne had the last word. Days ago she said to Jack, if it's a girl, you will choose the name, for a boy, I choose the name.

"Can I hug you?" Jack asked. "You can cry in my arms, I see the tears in your eyes." Phryne looked up, shocked. Jack nodded and put his arms around Phryne's trembling body from behind.

"Close your eyes love, and try to relax." Jack whispered in Phryne's ear. He called her love for the first time. So often he had wanted to say it, but he never dared.

"Talk to me Jack" she said. "I love your voice," Jack smiled at her ear.

He took the poem from Elise's letter, because with this letter everything began. The letter was the beginning of a new adventure.

"O love, love as long as you can!  
O love, love as long as you will!  
The time will come, the time will come,  
When you will stand grieving at the grave."

"Ferdinand Freiligrath knew what he was talking " Phryne said sleepily at Jack's shoulder.  
"Phryne you have to eat something." Phryne huffed.  
"Jack," she said. "You know how to destroy romantic feelings."  
"I just want what's best for you and you can not call a cup of tea food."  
"Why not?" Phryne asked. "In France many women do that and they are not pregnant."  
"But you are pregnant."

"If someone had told me that 10 years ago, I would have killed him." Jack began to laugh.  
"In the future you'll have nothing to laugh at Mr!" said Phryne looking over her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello :)

I thank everyone for the lovely feedback,

Valentine

* * *

In the bedroom, Phryne lay with Jack in her bed, while Jack looked at Phryne's stomach.  
He could not believe Phryne was pregnant. He had buried the thought of becoming a father with the divorce of Rosie, and now he was to become a father.

"What?" Jack asked as Phryne looked at him.  
"My mother will probably be overjoyed," said Phryne. "and I know my mother will want me to be in London, when she knows about my pregnancy. When I tell Aunt P. something, she writes to my mother, and when I write to mother, she writes to Aunt P. "

"I would tell your mother first. Mrs Stanley is only your aunt, your mother has the right to know it first," Jack said and Phryne huffed. Phryne looked at her belly and felt the uncertainty rising in her. She had never felt it like this before.

"Phryne?" Jack asked as he noticed her uncertain look at her belly. "Is everything alright?"  
"What do we do, when the child is born?" asked Phryne quickly not to show any uncertainty. "I never looked after one,"  
"You care for Jane," Jack said, leaning on his elbow to look at her. He saw Phryne's tired eyes, which no makeup could hide. Her pale face scared him, but he knew, it was part of it.

"Jane could eat alone and dress herself when I got her, she was already half grown up. I have no experience with babies, especially I can not distinguish the screaming. Dot said every scream would have a different meaning. For me, it's just unbearably loud." Jack fell back into the pillows.

"What is your problem Phryne, it's our child and if you would feel safer, you can also hire a nurse."  
"I can not give it back to the mother, if it makes me too much noise. I am the mother. A nurse would show me my daily failure," Phryne said sadly.  
"No one will say nor think that you will fail, people will respect you. You will develop feelings and instincts with time."

"The first time in my life I will fail," Phryne`s feelings were so confused, that she herself did not know if she could ever develop maternal feelings and that made her nervous. But one thing Phryne knew, she would never let anybody take away her child, no one, not even Jack.

"Phryne," Jack began, "calm down, everything can still happen." Phryne looked at Jack, confused and forgot for a moment what she wanted to say.  
"Jack, what are you trying to tell me?" Jack cleared his throat and looked at Phryne's blanket over her body. As if he did not want to see the painful memory, but he did feel it, like yesterday.

"Rosie," Jack began swallowing and saw the painful pictures before his eyes.  
"Rosie had a miscarriage," he said quietly. "Although the doctors previously said everything would be fine," Jack looked dreamily to the wall."After the war, we had planned so much, nothing was fulfilled. First Rosie's miscarriage then the police strike of 1923," Jack looked up, with pain in his eyes and before he understood, Phryne put her arms around his neck.  
"I promise you ..." she began to whisper. "I'm trying to be careful," Jack nodded.

"When did Rosie miscarry?"  
"End of the second month." Jack said. There was nothing else to say, loss always hurts. Especially if you never had the chance, to meet your unborn child.

"I am here," Phryne said and felt tears, tears that were not her own. She had seen many men cry in her arm, but none of them was Jack. It was sad and wonderful at the same time. Jack trusted her and Phryne's heart melted.

***  
"Miss Fisher," Mr. Butler said as Phryne entered the kitchen. "You got a call from Mrs Stanley in your absence."  
"Aunt P.," Phryne said annoyed, looking over her shoulder at Jack, who stood behind her in the doorway.  
"She just wanted you to remember the charity event," Mr. Butler said, grinning while he polished the silver at the table.  
"Jack," said Phryne quickly. "It would be better if you wear something better tonight, maybe a dinner jacket."

"Phryne, I will not have time, too much paperwork."  
"But it would be better if you come with me," Phryne said and saw Jack vulnerable in his eyes. Mr. Butler and Jack exchanged glances. Both understood without saying anything and Jack nodded. Phryne disappeared from the kitchen looking for Dot. She needed an incredible dress for tonight.

"Mrs Butler's tea seems to have helped," said Mr. Butler with a slight smile.  
"Inspector, I'll get you something for your nerves," Mr. Butler got up and left the kitchen to stand shortly afterwards with a glass of scotch in his hand in front of Jack.  
"Only for the nerves, Inspector," and smiled.

"Thank you," Jack said, looking for a sip in the empty glass.  
"Inspector?" asked Mr. Butler. "Is something wrong?" Jack quickly looked up again.  
"Yes," he said and put the empty glass on the kitchen table.  
"Please tell Miss Fisher I'm in the police station."  
"Very well, inspector," said Mr. Butler, looking after him until he closed the door.

Hours later, Phryne stood in a blue floor length backless dress in the parlor, and reached for her fur stole which lay on one of the armchairs.

"Mr.B," said Phryne. "The Hispano?"  
"We'll drive you, Miss," said Bert, with his hands in his pockets.  
"Marvelous, thank you," said Phryne, smiling.  
"You look really beautiful today," Cec said with a slight smile.

" May I?" asked Cec, pointing to the fur stole in her hand.  
"Thank you, Cec," Phryne said and Cec put the stole around her shoulders. "We wish you, a lot of fun." said Bert as he held the door open for Phryne.  
Phryne had a little discussion with Dot because of the dress, it was too backless for Dot. She said, an unmarried pregnant woman should not wear something like that. Phryne finished the conversation by asking Dot if the name Mary Magdalene had a meaning for her.

Cec and Bert stopped in front of Aunt Prudence's house and wished Phryne a lot of fun at the party. Because for Cec and Bert it was nothing more than a party among rich people. Cec opened the carriage door for Phryne. At the same time Aunt Prudence was standing in the door of her house.

"Phryne," she heard Aunt Prudence panicked.  
"Aunt P. what happened?" asked Phryne as the taxi drove away.  
"The Inspector is in the house and you know me, good manners forbids me to send him away."  
"The Inspector is here, why?" asked Phryne confused and pulled the stole closer to her body.  
"Yes, he came about 20 minutes ago, he said he knew you were here," said Aunt P. and Phryne entered the house. "I'll take care of it Aunt P."  
"Thank you very much my love," and disappeared in the crowd of guests.

Phryne let her gaze wander over the guests.  
"Phryne?" She heard a questioning voice behind her. Phryne turned around and saw her long-forgotten friend.  
"Hello Phryne, nice to see you again, how long is this now 10 years?"  
"Winston," she said happily. "How is the banking business going?"  
"Father is fine, but I'm in the United States now," Winston said, taking a sip from his glass.  
"May I introduce you to my wife," Winston asked, smiling.

"Of course," said Phryne. "What's her name? "  
"Peggy," he said. Phryne had to wonder if it could be the Peggy in Jack's office, because Winston's surname was Smith. "Are you here on your own?" asked Winston with glowing eyes. Winston had never really taken relationships seriously, why should it be different in his marriage now. Phryne had to think about Winston –she had once had an intimate affair with him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Phryne," she heard Jack`s voice in the background, for a brief moment she was frustrated.  
"Winston," Jack said as he put his arm around Phryne's waist.  
Jack`s happiness disappeared very quickly because Phryne pushed his hand from her waist.

"Jack," said Winston.  
"You know each other?" asked Phryne confused.  
"Yes, but only by my wife Peggy," said Winston and Phryne looked at Jack.  
"Long story," Jack said, clearing his throat.  
"Are you in a relationship?" Winston asked, taking another sip from his glass.  
" What makes you think so?" asked Phryne.

"Because, Jack had his arm around your waist and you did not hit him right away," Winston said. "After all, we both had an intimate affair, so I know that, my hand was not just on your waist ..."  
" You and Winston?" Jack interrupted Winston and looked at Phryne.  
"Jack, it was shortly after the war,"  
"Like you with my wife Peggy, a little affair," Winston said grinning.

"No matter what she told you, we only talked together, we were not intimate with each other, no affair," said Jack furiously, glancing at Phryne.  
"Pity," said Winston, and looked seductively in Phryne`s eyes.

"I understand," said Jack. "But how should Phryne pre..." Phryne looked at Jack with wide eyes.  
"Jack, we should talk about something else," said Phryne, and trod on Jack's foot. Jack felt the pain to his fingertips - he should not start to behave as a Neanderthal.

"Where did you meet your wife?" Phryne asked Winston.  
"Father," said Winston. "Peggy visited us with her father, he is a fine man."  
"So a fusion?" Phryne asked.  
"Yeah, well, you can say that too," Winston said, smiling, and Jack looked at Winston sulkily.  
"Do not get me wrong Phryne," Winston said. "Peggy is a sweet girl, I really have feelings for her, but no one can replace you," and Winston showed his cigar case with a golden P. "So I can keep it," and smiled.

"You still have it?" Phryne asked, confused. Phryne gave Winston this case, after a long, long night in Paris. Winston was not at war; his father had connection to the top, he wanted to have everything under control. And like his father, Winston also wanted to control Phryne.

Winston looked at Jack. "What did you want to tell me, when Phryne interrupted you? I know that you wanted to say something forbidden, I know my Phryne," Winston said with a devilish smile. "I'm not your Phryne, not anymore." Phryne had always had the luck to find dangerous men.

"You two have a secret, right?" Winston said. "You two are a couple and it is forbidden, because Phryne is rich and you do not earn a lot of money as an Inspector. In a year, Jack, you earn as much as Phryne would get as a dowry."

"Winston!" said Phryne.  
"What, Phryne?" said Winston angrily. "He looks at you and anyone could think you're pregnant by him," Winston said after a new sip of brandy.

"Why did you humiliate me before Winston?" Phryne asked loudly in the bathroom, while Jack loosened his tie. "Humiliated?" Jack ask. "When did I do that? Winston humiliated me!"  
Jack rarely spoke a whole sentence, Phryne did not allow him more time, it seemed as if he had opened Pandora's box.

"You always have a big mouth Phryne, why didn't you tell me," Jack said with his hands on his hips. He tried the conversation in a normal voice, but it was useless, he did not understand his own words at the moment.

"Winston feels betrayal and lies, he needs this feeling for his profession."  
"I think he's an investment banker," said Jack.  
"Grow up," Phryne said, annoyed and loud. "Soon, everyone in Melbourne will know it, my little secret."  
"Phryne," Jack tried to appease her. "He does not know what exactly is going on,"  
"He'll find out, believe me. Why do you think I've never met him again? He is manipulative and addicted to control."  
"Before or after Renè?" Jack asked, looking into the shocked face of Phryne.  
"I apologize, Phryne," said Jack.

"Unlike you Jack, I have manners," she replied, and left the bathroom. Jack followed her into the bedroom with his hands in his pockets. Phryne opened her dress and threw it on the bed, all while talking to Jack.  
"I'm pregnant," Phryne said and reached for her kimono. "I wanted to go with you to Aunt P's, but no, the fine gentleman must appear as an Inspector twenty minutes before me. As if we did not know each other," full of rage she threw her kimono over her shoulders.

"What`s your problem," Jack ask.  
"I do not have a problem," she said.  
"Phryne it`s important," Jack said and Phryne disappeared from the bedroom.

***  
"Phryne, you had low blood pressure last night, it's no wonder you had a hormone-controlled outburst," Mac said, walking along the corridor of the women's station.  
"Jack talked to me last night," Mac said. "He was a nervous wreck, I had to give him something to calm him – the whole night he was sitting next to you, like a mother hen," Mac eyed Phryne while walking.

"Jack spoke to Winston," said Phryne. "He knows now that I have a secret." Mac just shook her head.  
"Typical men," she said. "Do you have anything against him?"  
"Yes," Phryne said.  
"I mean Jack," Mac replied, grinning.  
"Winston said Jack had an affair with Peggy," and Mac stopped and looked at Phryne.  
"What does your inspector say," Mac asked, walking toward the exit. In the entrance hall, Mac stopped with her back to the front door and looked at Phryne.  
"Jack said, he only talked to her."  
"Whom do you believe more?" Mac asked and pushed the door open with her back.  
"Jack, of course," said Phryne.  
"Then everything is clear," Mac said. "Drive carefully,"  
"Mac, I always drive carefully," Phryne said and said goodbye.

***  
Weeks later Winston stormed into Jack's office, without listening to the stalling words of Constable Collins.  
"Jack," Winston said, leaning on Jack's desk, Jack dropped his pen and he looked into Winston's eyes.

"Where is my wife?" Winston said angrily.  
"I have no idea where your wife is, I've spent the last few weeks with Phryne," Jack said. Winston hurried from the office without saying anything.  
"Inspector?" Hugh asked as he walked into Jack's office. "Is everything ok?"  
"Collins, any news?" Hugh looked at his pad in his hand. "No, nothing, sir."

Jack left the police district in the late afternoon hours and had no idea that he was being watched, every day and for there was no reason to be vigilant.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is Phryne?" Jack asked, closing the door.  
"She is with Dr Mac," said Dot.  
"Great," said Jack. "I'm on time, and Phryne is not here, how could it be otherwise?" Jack said, taking off his coat. Jack had done the paperwork faster today to be with Phryne and she was not there.

"Jack," he heard Phryne's voice, as she came through the door a few minutes later.  
"You are early," Phryne said smiling at Jack. "Hello Dot,"  
" Miss, is everything ok?" Jack wasn't the only one who didn't know what going on.  
" Don't be worried Dot, everything is fine," said Phryne and looked at Jack with a smile on her face.  
" I´m happy you are here, with me, at home." and kissed him in front Dot, who averted her eyes.  
" I missed you, " she said with a smile.  
" I missed you too, " Jack said with a smile and kissed her back.

***  
Jack sat in the parlour on one of the armchairs by the fireplace and read a book. He noticed that Phryne entered the parlour but did not look up from his book.  
"Jack," said Phryne and sat down opposite him. "You have not told me yet," Phryne said nervous.  
Jack looked up in surprise and placed the book in his lap.  
"What would you prefer – a boy or girl?" Jack began to smile. He had always imagined it and now she really asked him. He did not know what to say, because Jack had never talked with Phryne about this topic before. Except once, when it came to who chooses the names.

" I was with Mac," Phryne began. Finding the right words for such a topic as she had never faced in her life was hard.  
" Our child is doing well Jack, everything is perfect." she said.  
" Really? " Jack asked and put his book aside and began to smile. The most beautiful words he has received for a long time.  
" Yes," Phryne said with bright eyes.

Phryne had thought about the child, for the first time, after her visit by Mac. She wondered if her child would have Jack's lips or his eyes. Now she wanted to know what Jack would prefer, boy or girl.  
Jack had once mentioned that he wanted a girl, but she wanted to hear it again, she needed to hear it again.

"You'll be a great mother," Jack said, leaning over to Phryne, resting his hands on her knees and gave her a kiss.  
"A girl," he said against her lips. "I do not need more,"  
"That's good," she said. "Because I want a boy."  
"A boy?" Jack asked. "I thought women always wanted girls?"  
"Not this woman," Phryne said proudly.

"Why don't we do both?" Jack asked.  
"Jack, I do not even have a pregnancy belly and you're already thinking about the next one," Jack sat down again.  
"Do you want another child?" Jack asked with great expectation in his eyes.  
"I'll have this child first. Maybe I won't want a second one. After all, I did not want any children, but we will never say that to our child. Our child should never know that I did not want it at the beginning, I'm just starting to love it," Jack nodded and pulled Phryne into his arms.

"How are you?" He asked. Phryne raised her head.  
"The nausea has subsided and Mac says everything is fine." Jack wondered how people would react when they saw that Phryne was pregnant.  
"I can not wait to see you with a baby bump,"  
"Who does not," said Phryne at his b***, "You and half Malburne,"

"What are we going to do today?" Jack asked, noting how Phryne yawned.  
"We can go dancing," said Phryne but did not move a centimeter. "Or we'll stay home," and Jack put his arms around Phryne's body.

"Have you a name in mind if it's a girl?" Phryne asked Jack.  
"Oh yes," said Jack and Phryne looked up at him.  
"You've closed your eyes, are you sleeping?" Jack smiled.  
"No, I'm just imagining our daughter with your eyes, do you already have a name in your head?" asked Jack.  
Phryne nodded, "Yes, and the name will not change," she said, grinning.

***

"Phryne I want to go now," Jack whispered in her ear the next morning. He was very tired, but he could not stay in bed, he had slept for two hours.  
"No, don't go," said Phryne, eyes closed, trying to reach for him in bed. "It's too early to open your eyes," she said sleepily.  
"Then you won't see me go," said Jack, amused, and remarked as Phryne opened one eye to look at him.  
" You are unfair, Mr," Phryne said.  
"I've learned from the best," he said, leaning over and gave Phryne a kiss.  
"Be brave," said Jack at the door.  
"I am always brave," said Phryne. "I've never had trouble with the law."  
"Yes," said Jack. "because you always find a way around it. See you."  
"Bye," Phryne said and closed her eyes again.


	13. Chapter 13

Phryne was seven months pregnant, and when she visited Jack, just like every day, Phryne could see the pure envy in each man's eyes as she walked into the police station.  
She enjoyed teasing the men and Jack and Hugh knew that, but not the others.

"Morning, Hugh," said Phryne, smiling.  
"Morning, Miss Fisher," said Hugh and looked shyly at her belly. Because Dott had told him not to stare at Miss Fisher, since that would mean that he has no manners. But it was impossible not to look at her because she did not hide her belly, not like others and that frightened Hugh.  
"The Inspector is in his office." Hugh said.  
"Thank you, Hugh," Phryne said and opened Jack's office door.

"Good morning Jack," said Phryne with a smile.  
Jack looked up. " You have forgotten," Jack said with a smile and threw his pen aside, "that you have already seen me today, in your bed, with marmalade and toast,"  
" Now it's your bed too, Jack," and Phryne put her hand on her belly. Phryne knew exactly how she could confuse Jack, because with that, he had forgotten what he wanted to say.

"Please, Phryne, sit down," Jack said with fear in his eyes.  
After all, Phryne was pregnant, he did not want to risk anything. Phryne nodded and sat down on Jack's desk.

" Penny for your thoughts," said Phryne while Jack stared at her belly. He does it so often, mostly in bed.  
"I think of a dozen men who have congratulated me today," said Jack.  
"Remember Jack, most of them try to hide their envy,"

"I got a letter from Paris, more precisely from Jane," Jack said with the letter in his hand.  
"How cute of her," Phryne said with a smile. Jack cleared his throat and looked at Phryne seriously.  
"She congratulates me that we are finally together and she asks when we'll have the baby. What do you have to say in your defense, Miss Fisher? "Jack asked.  
"Perhaps you should ask my partner, Inspector," said Phryne earnestly and lay her hand on her belly.  
"You irritate me," Jack said "when you put your hand on your belly and you know it."

"Jack, I just did not want to overwhelm Jane," she replied and took Jane`s letter,  
"Phryne, I know how you responded to the congratulations,"  
"Jack, I do not know most of the women," said Phryne annoyed." Phryne was overwhelmed and annoyed by all the congratulations, she was, however, so polite to send a thank-you card to every woman.

"It does not matter if you knew the women or not, it was a nice gesture," said Jack.  
"One of the women I know."  
"Who was it?"  
"Rosie," Phryne answered quickly. "She gave me flowers," Jack swallowed.  
"The flowers on the kitchen table?" Jack asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  
"Yes, the bouquet," said Phryne, smiling. " this morning you said you like the flowers. "

Rosie had congratulated Phryne with a huge bunch of flowers and many questions.  
She did not believe that Jack is the father.

"Phryne, please remember your meeting with Mrs. Stanley." Jack said, reaching for his paperwork at the other end of the table. Jack knew that Phryne was going to forget the date, because Mrs. Stanley wantedto talk with Phryne about the different possibilities of childbirth.

"No, Jack," said Phryne. "stress is not good for our unborn child. That's what you say every day," Jack frowned.  
"Please remember, it is a big step for both of us."  
"Jack, Mac knows what she is doing, I do not stay pregnant forever." Jack stood up and gave Phryne a kiss.  
" I love you, " he said.

*******  
"Phryne, I'm so glad you came," said Aunt P with a teacup in her hand.  
"Aunt P, I had no other choice," Phryne said.  
"The Inspector is a good man," said Aunt P with a smile.  
"You say that now, after you know the Inspector is the father." Aunt P looked embarrassed into her teacup.  
"This is nothing new in this family, your mother finally decided in favour of your father who was ..."  
"... poor?" Phryne interrupted Aunt P.  
"Phryne, you know I would never say that. He was a charming man at this time, but he was not..."  
"...wealthy? " Phryne asked her Aunt.  
"Let us talk about the birth now, "said Aunt P placing her cup on the small table beside the sofa. "A birth Phryne, is not a pleasure, it's hard work, believe me."

"Why do you want the birth of my child here?" asked Phryne.  
"Your mother asked me, if I can describe the birth as detailed as possible and I can not do that when you're in the hospital." said Aunt P.  
"Then my mother has to come to Australia, I get my child, where I think it is right."  
"My dear," began Aunt P. "Calm down, Phryne."

" Why does everyone want to protect me? " said Phryne and got up from the sofa.  
" Because you're pregnant," said Aunt P annoyed.  
"I am an independent woman and can take care of myself, "  
"Phryne," said Aunt P.  
"If I continue to talk to you, I'll get my child today, I wish you a nice day, Aunt P," said Phryne and left the room.  
" Do not leave this house, Phryne." but Aunt P only heard the bang of the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

Problems came up at night when Phryne was in pain and got up again and again. Even sitting down couldn't ease the pain. She stood at the window for half of the night. She did not want to wake Jack, he had enough stress during the day and needed his sleep.  
She did not want to wake him because of a bit of pain, which disappeared anyway when she's walking through the bedroom.  
"Hello, my little one," Phryne said, staring at her belly in the darkness. "I know, I'm not the typical mother, but you are mine and I will protect you. " Phryne whispered, staring at the bed where Jack was still asleep. "He is a great person and will be a great father, trust me."

After a short one-sided conversation, Phryne tried to sleep again but without success.  
"Phryne," Jack began, eyes closed in the darkness. " If you can not sleep, please tell me." and Jack opened his eyes. " I was wounded at the war, I know pain," Phryne nodded but did not look at him.  
"I'm scared of childbirth," she whispers. "I know it's a natural process, but it scares me," Jack pulled her into his arms and talked to her until she fell asleep again.

That's what Jack did every night from now on, he also got up with Phryne in the middle of the night. The conversations in the shelter of the night were different. Phryne talked about her childhood and Jack about the war. Tears flowed and jokes were made, a very private moment.

While Jack and Phryne were still talking to Hugh and Dottie in the kitchen, Phryne joked for weeks, how it will be, to get the first sign of labor. Dottie drank her last sip of cocoa and Hugh smiled.  
Phryne was nine months pregnant and had her first signs of labor at the kitchen table. "Jack," Phryne said afraid. Hugh jumped up in shock and on Dottie's face was a smile. Jack told Mr Butler to call Dr Mac.

Jack stood at the stairs and stared at the bedroom door together with Cec, Bert, Hugh and Mr. Butler. The hours passed and nothing happened.  
Mrs Stanley disappeared a few minutes ago into Phryne's bedroom. Dot had called her, Phryne wanted Aunt Prudence by her side.  
When Jack heard Phryne's first cry of pain, he flinched and Mr Butler handed Jack a glass of Scotch. "Everything will be fine," said Mr Butler, touching Jack's shoulder.

"Phryne, everything will be alright, remember your mother, she had two births," said Aunt Prudence and Phryne looked at her aunt with rage in her eyes and Mac grinned. "That's right Phryne, press all your anger out, show us your anger, I want to see your anger ," said Mac at the end of the bed.

Phryne screamed in pain and Jack got up from the step he was sitting on. He wanted to see her, but Aunt Prudence had forbidden it. No men in the room while Phryne was in labor. How long can a woman be in labor?  
He'd never thought about that. Phryne had been in labor for ten hours now, the moon almost welcoming the sun. But Jack still did not hear the first cry of his child.

When Dot left the bedroom, she forgot to close the door completely and Jack looked through the open crack into the bedroom. Phryne laid on the bed with a sweat-soaked sheet on her body, tears ran down her cheeks as Aunt Prudence held her hand. Phryne's sweaty hair stuck to her face and Jack stood petrified at the door, trying not to make a sound.

"Inspector," said Dot, closing the door.

After another 4 hours and cups of coffee, he still heard nothing. Cec and Bert cleaned their taxi for the second time and Mr Butler cleaned the kitchen.  
Phryne screamed again and then there was silence. Nothing, not even Mac saying something. Then after minutes, he heard the first cry of his child and the door opened.

"His name is John, he is a bit small but healthy," Mac said.  
"Inspector, hello," said Aunt Prudence with his son in her arms. "Say hello, to the new member of the Fisher family, John William Fisher."  
"Aunt P," both heard it from the bed.  
"Yes, of course, I apologize, this is your son Inspector," she said, and laid the little bundle in Jack's arms.

Jack looked at his son for a long time, long eyelashes, long fingers and a light smile on his lips. One look and Jack forgot that he wanted a girl.

"You really called him John?" Jack asked, looking at his son.  
"Inspector," said Aunt Prudence, "I think John is an excellent name for the little one." Phryne smiled and looked at Jack.  
"Aunt P," said Phryne exhausted from the bed.  
"Of course my dear," said Aunt P, leaving the bedroom with Dot and Mac.

"John," Jack said, sitting down on the bed next to Phryne.  
"I think the name is perfect, just like his father," Jack smiled, he could not believe his eyes and laid John back in Phryne's arm.  
" You are now a mother," Jack said.  
"I know," and Phryne smiled at her son.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the lovely feedback and as you know, I love a little bit drama in my story ;)

* * *

Shortly after Phryne fell asleep, Jack kissed Phryne's forehead.  
"I love you," said Jack and looked at his son in his arms and tears running down his cheeks. After Rosie's divorce, Jack had the feeling that his fairy tale "Family" has no happy end. But no, the divorce with Rosie was just the conclusion of a too often read chapter. A chapter in which Jack hoped it would change, every time he began to re-read.

After the war, Jack does not believe in God, but somehow Jack realized after looking at his son and tears running down his cheeks, that his son was the compensation for all his suffering. It was like a shimmer of hope in the night and Jack was grateful for that.

"Hello," Jack said with tears in his voice and looked at the sleeping face of his son.  
"I am your daddy, and I love you," and Jack touched full of awe and with trembling hands the little finger. "I'll always take care of you and nothing will happen to you and your mummy. When you older, I show you the difference between right and wrong and please do not believe your mother, if she tells you it would be ok to wear a weapon.

"Jack?" He heard Phryne's soft voice and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Yes," he said.  
"Are you crying?" Phryne asked, Jack smiled slightly but did not say anything, because he did not know what to say.  
"I heard everything you said, " Phryne smiled.  
"Thank you," was all he said as he looked at his son. "I'm in your debt, forever."  
"I hope so," said Phryne with a soft smile. "Now let me hold him, he is my son too,"

The next few days brought a new beginning, Dot found the new situation in the house exciting, she wanted to help Miss Phryne as best she could.  
Jack had no problems, to be a father. It looked like he had never done anything else in his life. Phryne on the other hand, had her problems to be a mother. Jack and Dot were a perfect team and had taken care of John in the last few days, because both noticed that Phryne needed time, but it was not like that. Both did not give Phryne the opportunity to be alone with her son, as if both were afraid, afraid Phryne would make a mistake.

Jack read fairy tales for John in the evening and Phryne read Macbeth at Night. Mr Butler knew that and he was afraid that one day Miss Fisher would simply leave the house with her son.

The next morning was like the last one.  
"Look," said Dot and showed John in her arms a bird on the windowsill. Mr. Butler smiled. "Dorothy, that does not interest him," and continued to knead the bread on the kitchen table.  
"But soon," said Dot, smiling like a fresh mother. A harsh wind swept into the kitchen as Bert opened the door.

Watch out," Dot said loudly and put her hand on John`s little head. "The little one can catch a cold," Bert looked into the blanket in Dot`s arms.  
"Not this one! " Bert said. "This is a Fisher, who will later dance barefoot in the snow,"  
"How is she," Cec asked, closing the door quickly behind him.  
"The Inspector is going back to work after 2 weeks off, so he gave me John." That was all Dot said and Mr Butler frowned.  
"He's cute," and Cec looked over Bert's shoulder. "He has her nose," Cec said. "And eyes," said Bert after a stern look. Dot shook her head in amusement. "You already know that the inspector is the father," Bert looked up from John.

"Yes, we know that," said Cec. John moved his tiny fingers and looked at Bert. "See, he has the inspector's fingers," and everyone started to laugh. "Our Miss Fisher, mother," Cec said and John began to protest.  
"Do you want your mummy?" Dot asked with a smile.  
"He's really cute," said Cec, "And has a strong voice," Said Bert proudly with coffee in his hands.

Dot opened the bedroom door and noticed that the curtains were still closed and Phryne was still in bed, that was nothing new, but Phryne was awake, staring at the wall in a dark room. Dot and Jack take care of her son so perfectly, as if she did not exist. So why should she get up?

"Miss?" Dot asked as she stepped to the bed.  
"I do not feel well," Phryne said with a sad smile. That was the truth, Phryne did not feel well, she felt abandoned and alone in a large crowd of people. Of course, Phryne will take care of her son, as any other mother also did in the world, but the feeling of emptiness, is still there.  
Phryne had time to think about her past life. A life she loved, a life full of long nights, full of adventure and full of lovers, of course she loved Jack, but that was not the same, he did not have to give up so much, in fact he did not have to give up anything. Phryne sacrificed her life, not Jack.

Dot sat down on the bed next to Phryne and John looked at his mother. John is a miracle, Phryne`s little miracle. She wanted to show him the peculiarities of the world. Maybe a little bit China and then India...  
Phryne's attitude to parenting is different. Her first rule is, knowledge is power, privileges and infinite love are part of it.

"Look Miss Phryne," said Dot. "How cute he looks at you, yes that's your mummy," Dot smiled at John. "Yes that's your mummy," and touched John's little nose. Phryne smiled, but did not touch her son.

"What's the matter ?" Cec asked sitting at the kitchen table while Dot came back into kitchen.  
"Which mother does not want to hold her own baby," Dot asked, looking at John. "Dot," Mr. Butler said sensitively, trying to calm her down and handing Dot a bottle for John.  
"Miss Fisher is not you, Dot. Miss Fisher had always different ideas about life and parenting and through an accident, she has become a mother."  
Dot looked at Mr Butler in shock.

"It was an accident, face it." said Mr Butler. " Maybe I even have to search for a governess, "  
"Governess?" Bert ask puzzled and got up from the kitchen table. "Only the rich have it, a strange woman who takes care of your children."


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas to all :)**

 **I do not know if I can write another chapter before Christmas.**

* * *

Phryne woke up in the middle of the night because of John's tears. She looked sleepily at John, who was looking at her with tears in his eyes. A few minutes later, Jack opened his eyes and saw John in her arms and she smiled at him. Jack never dared to dream about that. Phryne and his child. Jack is still afraid to wake up and everything was just a dream.

Jack smiled as Phryne wiped the tears from John's cheek.  
"My sweet sweet boy, what happened?" Phryne whispered. John looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Did you have a nightmare, do not worry, I also have some." she whispered. "They cannot hurt you here."

Jack was amazed, John stopped crying in the moment Phryne began to whisper. He had never seen Phryne in such a private moment. She was so sensitive and calm, she talked to John as if he understood every word she said. Phryne was everything, but not awkward. She was brilliant, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Jack wanted to hold this moment forever. In his imagination Phryne is a beautiful crazy but strict mother. He hoped that she would not send John to France like Jane, because he wanted to enjoy every second of his son. So he did not realize that Phryne left the bedroom.

In a blue silk pajama sneaked Jack through the house looking for Phryne.  
He wanted to open the front door when he heard words, words full of love and Jack paused at the door to the parlour and listened.

 _" We will be a happy little family, "_ and Jack held his breath for a moment. _"There are wonderful and very mystical places in the world..."_

"Inspector?" Mr Butler asked with a cup of tea in his hand. " Can I help you? "  
"No, thank you." Mr. Butler nodded and looked briefly into his steaming cup. "Did something happen?" _  
_"No," Jack repeated and Mr. Butler heard Miss Fisher giggle in the parlour. Now he knew what happened, Miss Fisher was alone with John in the parlour. _  
_"Are you afraid?" Jack did not turn around to Mr Butler, he was ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"She's in the parlour," Jack said. "She can handle it, perfectly, " and Jack turned around. "What's wrong with that?" Mr Butler asked.  
"I don`t know ... I don't even know what to think, there is a wall between us and I'm afraid I lose her." The frustration in Jack's voice, showed Mr Butler what Jack was afraid of. He was afraid that Phryne no longer needed him.

"Maybe it's because you never asked Miss Fisher," Mr Butler said and Jack looked shamefully at his bare feet. Jack did not listen to her silent words, which should be an alarm signal because of the silence. Phryne locked herself in the Parlour and Jack did not know what to do. But after a long conversation with Mr Butler, Jack went back to the bedroom without Phryne.

The door to Jack's office was open so he heard the front door and Hugh's nervous words. That could only mean one thing. Phryne. Jack began to smile, he smiled often lately.  
"Miss Fisher," he heard Hugh. "You ... I mean, good that you visit us today." But when Jack heard a strange male voice after Phryne`s voice, he saw red and left his office.

"Inspector," Hugh said loudly and Phryne stopped talking to the man at the door. "Jack," said Phryne with a smile and John in her arms.  
"My client needs your help." "Client?" Jack asked, his hands on his hips.  
"That's funny," said the young man and looked at Phryne with a smile. "I saw Miss Fisher drive away, but she stopped so we could discuss everything on the ride. " Jack gasped. He already heard the Gossip everywhere. Why should it be different now?

The stranger touched Phryne's elbow and she looked at him with a smile.  
"Phryne," Jack said, hiding his anger. "Can I talk to you in my office?" Jack looked closely at the stranger as he looked grinning at his son.  
"Jack," Phryne began. " He really needs your help. There are things I can not do, you know the law. " Jack looked at John and the stranger.  
Phryne noticed that this situation is not helpful. She did not want to be the reason for a fight. Although ... No!

"I have your phone number and address," Phryne told her client. "I'll contact you."  
"Many thanks Miss Fisher and best regards to the lucky guy," and he looked at John. "Inspector," the stranger finished without looking at him and closed the door. Phryne had to stop laughing while Jack still looked shocked to the door.  
"Greetings," said Phryne and went into Jack's office.

"Phryne," Jack said, closing his office door a little too loudly. "What was that, you flirt with your newborn son in your arms,"  
"Calm down Jack. It was not that bad, he was nice and I was friendly,"  
"You drove with him in your Hispano," Jack said, walking through his office like a stubborn predator. "Can you imagine what happens, when the right people have seen that! " Jack almost lost his mind.

"Where is your problem," Phryne asked annoyed. Jack turned and looked at Phryne with wide eyes. " My..."  
"Wait," said Phryne loudly, when Jack wanted to say something.  
"Do you want to discuss this here? If so, let me take John out of the office for a moment. I also sent Janey out of the house when our parents once again began to discuss." Jack had the feeling to scratch on old scars and he knew Henry, he was not exactly the model of a perfect father.

After Phryne put her son in the arms of a completely nervous Hugh, she returned to Jack's office.  
"Go on," said Phryne, leaning against his desk and glancing down at her white shoes.  
"I want to understand you," Phryne said as she looked at Jack. Jack licked his lips and started to talk, a bit awkward but he started.  
"You are a mother," Jack began. "And that irritates me when you pretend that you are not. " Phryne nodded as if she understood him, or just wanted to give him that feeling.

"Ok, what do mothers in your opinion?" She asked, drumming with her fingers on the table. "Mothers do not flirt with other men," Jack said sulkily.  
"Good point," Phryne said as she pushed away from the table and reached for his jacket. "But you only say that because you do not know flirtatious mothers," " He touched your elbow," said Jack quickly. "Jack, we are no longer living in the 16th century." Then she understood his words. Jack was jealous of another man. But Why ?

"Jack," Phryne began. "What do you want, you live in my house and you see me every day, we even share the bed. I don't understand you."  
"The reason is, that it's not 'our', it's always 'yours', no matter how many times we turn it. I just want something, that belongs to us Phryne and I do not mean our son," "Jack," Phryne lay her arms around his neck.  
"The fact is, that I'm the person with the money in our relationship." Could it be, that Jack feels offended in his male honor, because Phryne had more money ?

"Is it because I have more money?" Phryne asked. Jack closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. He never thought that this fact would ever bother him. But Phryne was a Modern Woman, she had her own money, she did not need him financially, and it hurt him, from the eyes of a man.

"Jack," Phryne said softly after Jack said nothing. "I know you are very conservative in some things, I find that's very ... let's say ... charming."  
"Oh thank you," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm. "Jack, I do not want to castrate you, even if you think so. But you can play the knight in shining armor for John and I ..." Phryne gave Jack a kiss. "...also want from time to time a knight in shining armor who protects me."  
"It's weird," Jack said. " To live as a man in the girlfriend's house." Phryne smiled annoyed as she heard her son crying. " Bad timing," she said.  
"He is your son, what did you expect."

Do we want to help him?" Phryne asked and Jack looked over his shoulder.  
"No, Hugh has to deal with it,"  
"You are full of surprises, Inspector," Phryne said with a smile.  
"I think that's what you love about me." Jack said, looking seductively at her.  
"More than anything," and Phryne began to kiss him. She needed every moment she could have with Jack. She want to show him the concept of a modern mother and today is the first lesson.  
"Phryne," said Jack with closed his eyes." Lock the door."  
"Why, more fun!"  
"Please!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I have a sweet Christmas present. As a thank you for the nice feedback and the inspiration.**

 **This chapter is** **rating M** **for some reasons,**

 **For all who do not want to read** **rating M,** **Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

"Phryne?"  
" Mhh..."  
"Do you think we have a future?" Jack asked shortly after both were in bed and John was asleep. "What do you mean?" Phryne asked sleepily without looking at him. The discussion this morning in Jack's office turned into pure adventure.  
"You've already slept, I'm sorry," Jack said, looking at his son, who slept in the crib in front of the bed. "I tried to sleep," Phryne said against her pillow. "But my knee still hurts, thanks to you and the edge of the table." " I apologized, " Jack said.

" Do you think Hugh knows what we did? " " You mean that on your desk?" Phryne asked and buried her face in the pillow but noticed that Jack left his side of the bed and looked up. "What are you doing?" "I'm responsible for your pain," said Jack, reached under the covers and kissed her knee as he led it gently to his lips.  
"Higher," Phryne whispered as she looked at Jack with a smile. She wanted more, more of Jack's lips, because each of his kisses caused a pleasant shiver on her skin. "My thigh hurts too," said Phryne.  
Jack looked at her with a smug grin and gave her little kisses on her thigh."Higher," whispered Phryne eyes closed and Jack slowly began to caress the inside of her thigh, kiss for kiss, higher and higher. "Higher?" Jack asked, his lips kissed continue upward, her skin was there so soft, so delicate, so ...

"Yesss," Phryne whispered with closed eyes and a satisfied smile. "Or even higher?" Jack asked nasty. "Nooo, Jack please," Phryne begged. "I want to feel your lips right there," Phryne had to feel Jack's lips and if he did not want to give her pleasure, there was only one option. Would not be the first time.  
"No, oh no, Phryne." Jack said in a melodic voice. Phryne opened insulted her eyes and acted as if she had not heard him.  
"I said no," and Jack grabbed her hands. Phryne was surprised by his impulsiveness but not averse, this opened many new ways for both.

"Feel it Phryne, just feel it," he said.  
"Jack, please..."

"Good morning Miss Fisher," said Mr. Butler with dishes in his hand. "How was your night?"  
"Short," said Phryne. "Very short," and sat down at the kitchen table. Dot handed her a cup of tea and Mr Butler put steaming biscuits on the table.  
"Was it John keeping you awake?" Dot asked with a toast in her hand. Phryne looked grinning into her teacup and looked up after a sip.  
"Both Dot," said Phryne. Bert and Cec both looked at each other grinning.

"Shall I take care of John next night, so you can get some sleep." said Dot. "Do not dare Dot," said Phryne succinctly.  
"But you still look good, Miss," said Bert with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Thank you Bert, but I've had other nights where I did not sleep for 24 hours." Bert and Cec looked at each other with a grin.  
"Where is the Inspector?" Mr. Butler asked. "Jack is lying in bed with his son in his arms, the night was more exhausting for him than it was for me.  
I almost never left the bed," and Phryne looked at Dot with the cup in her hand. "Please tell Hugh that the inspector is a bit indisposed today." "Ok Miss," Dot said and left the kitchen.

"Miss," Bert said. "You have to tell us the story without a filter," and put his cup on the kitchen table. "Maybe there is a possibility, but I don`t think so," said Bert, clearing his throat as Phryne looked at him. "We have to go, Miss," said Bert and left the kitchen with Cec.

Phryne opened the bedroom door and saw John sleeping in his father's arms. Jack watched over his son`s sleep. "Jack," Phryne said closing the bedroom door with her foot. "He snores a little," he said, looking up with a grin. Phryne put the steaming cup on Jack's nightstand.  
"He is your son, what did you expect." "I do not snore," said Jack. "Of course not," said Phryne and Jack looked at her.  
"We have beautiful weather today, maybe we should begin to show John Melbourne." Phryne said nervously. Because until now, she had shied away from the word relationship. Nervously, she looked at Jack. Because now she had a child with Jack and both lived more or less in a relationship.

"You mean together?" Jack asked, puzzled.  
"Together."  
"What are you doing when someone sees us with John?" Jack asked, grinning as his son snored again. "Jack, the only ones who do not know about our relationship are both of us. I'll ask Mr Butler to clean your suit. "  
"Phryne..."  
"Jack, we have to look good, we're a scandalous couple, unmarried with a child, or do you want to stay in bad memory."  
"I hoped to stay in no one's memory," Jack said. "Maybe we'll meet Rosie," called Phryne from the other room standing in front of her wardrobe.  
"Wha ... Why Rosie," Jack called and put John in his crib. "Maybe, because I have a child of yours, I would like to see her reaction."

Both did not meet Rosie that day. That was not necessary, with so many old ladies who wanted to look into Phryne's stroller. She was brave, but also because Jack was talking to the old ladies. After a few minutes, Jack saw a person he knew. "Concetta," Jack said, and walked away from Phryne and his son and went to meet her. Concetta was only a few meters away. Phryne saw him talking to her and did not really know what to think or do. Because Concetta and Jack have a deep friendship.

"Is that your child," Concetta asked, pointing to the stroller. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
"Yes, that's my son, John."  
"She must love you very much Gianni, she named her son after you." Jack looked down with a shy smile.  
"I knew it Gianni, when I first saw Miss Fisher,"  
"Miss Fisher ... I feel human with her, I can be myself, with all my mistakes."  
"Do not talk so bad about yourself, Gianni," Concetta said, looking over Jack's shoulder. "Go back to your wife," she said, smiling.  
"Oh, Miss Fisher is not my wife." Jack said. "I know, but maybe ... All the best Gianni, for you and your little family." Concetta gave Jack a last kiss on his cheek and said goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the lovely feedback last year and I wish everyone a happy new year :)  
**

 **Valentine**

* * *

The months were like grains in an hourglass, fast without a break.  
Every day Phryne was gone for many hours, more than Jack could handle. But he said nothing, the fear to learn that Phryne has a lover, was greater than his curiosity.  
Once Jack asked Phryne where she was all the time, she looked at him in panic and said nothing. He never asks her again. Phryne was Phryne and Jack took care of the rest. This house became a safe haven for John. John saw no other than Jack next to Phryne in the house.  
Then it happened after month of tears in her eyes, Phryne said a small word that brought Jack's world to collapse.  
She said _No,_ but kissed him so passionately under her tears that she hoped...Yes, what was she really hoping for? Jack's heart lay shattered at her feet. The tears were running and a cool breeze cooled their hot faces. Jack left, without saying anything.

It was after midnight when Phryne heard the front door.  
With John in her arms, she stood in the doorway of the parlour and looked at him. She saw lipstick on Jack`s shirt collar and his shocked face when he saw her. Phryne swallowed because a woman know what lipstick mean on the man's collar.

"I was ..." Jack started and closed the door.  
"Don't say anything" said Phryne angrily.  
"I was ..." Jack started with a nervous look and saw the shadow of sadness in her eyes.  
"I'm going to bed now," Phryne said and turned around. Phryne always fought for her point of view. She always says that to every woman. But today was the day when she had no strength, she just tries to keep the shards of her soul together. She had been too focused on a man, that was now her punishment. Jack undressed his coat and saw in front of the mirror his shirt collar. Part of the Red lips stuck like a lighthouse on his shirt collar.  
Jack shuddered, he did not know what to say, he just stared at his collar.

After minutes Jack slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Phryne lying in the middle of the bed. He did not know if she was asleep or awake he only saw her back. Jack swallowed and closed the door behind him. "Phryne, can we talk?" Jack asked. He waited for minutes but she gave him no answer.  
"Phryne, I have to talk to you!" Jack emphasized and he leaned against the bedroom door although it was his bedroom, he did not dare to move. He was with Concetta, talking to her about John and Phryne's refusal to marry, especially about Phryne's refusal to marry. Jack closed his eyes and thought of the moment when he knocked on Concetta's door and guilt tortured him.

 _"Gianni, "said Concetta at the door to the restaurant. "What gives me the honor," she asked him, and let him in. "You look confused," she said. "What happened, do you want some wine?" Jack looked up and nodded, both sat down and Concetta handed him a glass of wine._  
 _"Tell me what happened, Gianni. "_  
 _"I need to talk to you about Phryne," Jack said nervously, reaching for the wine glass._  
 _"That's not very polite, talking to another woman about your own woman." Concetta said seriously._  
 _"She refused my marriage proposal." Jack said and looked into his wine glass, which he held firmly in both hands. Concetta nodded knowingly and looked at him with softly eyes._  
 _"What exactly did your Phryne say?" asked Concetta. Jack looked up with tears in his eyes and took another sip of wine._

 _"She said she can not marry me."_  
 _"What exactly did she say Gianni." Jack looked at Concetta._  
 _"Jack, I love you but I can not marry you. that's all."_  
 _"Did she cry? "Concetta asked, putting her hand on his cheek. Jack nodded and closed his eyes for a moment of peace._ _For a moment to taste Phryne's tears again._ _"Yes," he said. "Her tears were running."_  
 _"Then talk to her Gianni!" Concetta gave Jack a goodbye kiss on his cheek as he got up._  
 _" I want..." Jack said._  
 _" No, Gianni. You do not know the hate of a woman."_

"Phryne," he began, looking at his black shoes. "I know you are disappointed with my behavior. But only ..." Jack looked up and looked at Phryne's back. "You have to stop seeing me as a honourable man, as a man who always does the right thing." and Jack looked at his son, who slept in his crib and snored softly.  
"I do not want to get emotional, but you accept me with all my nightmares and my bad conscience, I know you have these phases too.  
I did not sleep with her, I did not sleep with Concetta, if that's what you think." Jack said.  
"I could not, not with your face in front of my eyes and John laughing in my ears. I had it in my mind with Concetta, God knows, but... " Jack looked at Phryne's back, but did not see the hot tears running down her cheeks. Phryne heard every word he say and was deeply touched by his honesty. Now Phryne had the opportunity to talk to Jack. Maybe it was the only one she had.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jack?! "  
"Yes."  
"I'm not disappointed, I'm just not watchful enough for the important things in life."  
There was an oppressive silence and Phryne looked over her shoulder. " My life was so easy before John`s birth. Please forgive me, I'm unhappy the whole time." Jack nodded sat next to her on the bed and took her face in both hands. "I know," he said and wiped the tears from Phryne's face.  
"But it's not your fault," and fresh tears ran down her tear-stained cheeks. "We both were not very careful when it came to the other one, we both know that. We wanted to keep our old life and it failed." Phryne nodded and snuggled against his chest. Jack put his arms around her body and looked at her hair.

"Maybe we should take a break," Jack whispered softly against her hair. " Only we three, somewhere in seclusion. " Phryne looked up at him and began to smile.  
They loved each other all night and while the first sunbeams were visible on the horizon, they both looked at each other, exhausted but happy. Both had an new adventure in mind.

The next day, Mr Butler took care of the tickets and realized that the next ship left the harbor tomorrow at sunrise. Which means that both were already behind time. There was no time to pack properly, so everything was put into Phryne's overseas suitcase.

"Mac," Phryne said at the harbor, pulling Mac into a tight hug. "Yes, the day has come for you, to leave us again," Mac said, looking deep into her eyes. "I write you a letter every day."  
"You will write me a letter every day!" Mac said with a smile and Phryne looked to the Ship.  
"Is a telegram enough?" Phryne asked, apologizing. "Just take care of John," Mac said admonishingly.

"Sir," said Hugh, shaking hands with the Inspector beside Phryne. Jack grinned and relaxed in front of Hugh.  
"You can call me Jack , but only today." Hugh looked at his boss with wide eyes. "Very well sir, I mean Jack, Jack, damn it." and looked at Dottie.  
"Dot," Phryne said.  
"In case of trouble or grief write a telegram or talk to Mac, she is my representative here,"  
"When are you coming back?" Dot asked sadly.  
"Soon,"was all she said. Both, Mac and Dot knew that the word soon, could mean months or even years. Bert, Cec and also Mr Butler stood a little bit apart and waited for Mrs. Stanley. Phryne had not told her aunt until morning about London. She could no longer hear her aunt's admonitory words.

"Mr. Butler," said Phryne, grinning. "The good soul of the house."  
"Miss Fisher," he said quite formally. "I wish you a good arrival in London,"and handed Phryne a small basket. "There are fresh biscuits in the basket. So you do not get homesick so quickly," and smiled. Phryne pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Mr B." "Phryne, your aunt is coming,"said Jack with a look over his shoulder.

"Phryne, Phryne" she heard her aunt. "How could you do that to me," "Aunt P, I'm not leaving this world." "No," she said. "But to my sister, I wish you much pleasure and kind regards, have you already sent a telegram that you are coming?" "Yes, Aunt P," said Phryne annoyed and Aunt P looked to the Inspector.  
"Inspector, on the very first day, I knew that you have feelings for my niece, even if I had wanted someone else. It's a shame for Melbourne when you are gone, "and reached into her handbag. "Inspector," Aunt P said softly, handing him Money without looking at it.  
"You come in a social environment where everything is bigger and more expensive. I don't want that you embarrassing my nice."

"What's up," Phryne asked her aunt. " Nothing, my dear," said Aunt P and and gave her niece a kiss on the cheek. "Now fast, my dear, "it's almost too late." Phryne took John out of Dottie's arm and went with Jack to the ship.  
"Cec, Bert, take care of my house," said Phryne, walking backwards. "Have fun Miss," called Bert with the cigarette in his mouth.  
Hugh stood alone where he said goodbye to Jack and stared at him with open mouth. "Hugh," Dot said warningly. "Staring is rude."

"Well," said Phryne and lay John on the king-size bed. Nothing was missing, Mr Butler had thought of everything in this beautiful suite. Even a crib for John stood by the bed.  
"We're alone now, Detective Inspector Robinson, for a long time. Do you have any secret fantasy ?" A knock on the door and Phryne's cloud burst.  
"Yes, please," Jack said after opening the door.  
"The Champagne, sir," said a young man with a bottle of champagne on a silver plate. "Thank you," Jack took the open bottles from Silver Table and closed the door.  
"That was rude, Jack," said Phryne. " The poor boy,"  
"We will have time later to thank him, because that was certainly not the last bottle, right?" Phryne sat grinning on the king size bed and opened her coat.

"Henry," said Margret in the Parlour, with a book in her lap and a cup of tea beside her on a small table. "It's hard to believe, my little girl is coming back to London, after all these years and we have a grandson." Margret said overjoyed got up and turned to the window. "What do you think Henry, where is she right now,"

Henry, still sitting in his chair, looked at his watch. "Australia," he said. "I hope Jack's fine, locked up on a ship all the time."  
"Who is Jack, "she asked and turned to her husband. "The father of the child, my dear," he says with a grin. "Of course, how is he?"  
His wife asked, hoping that her daughter did not pick up a bon vivant.

"My dear, he's fighting for the Law. " Henry said.  
"A lawyer?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Friday, I wish everyone a great weekend :)  
**

* * *

" Jack, what is wrong with you? " Phryne asked. Jack looked at her and left the room again. Phryne closed the storybook, got up and looked after Jack. If he's seasick, he just has to say it. Many become seasick on the way to London, he would not be the first and not the last.  
" Jack ?! " Phryne asked repeatedly. "Please tell me what's wrong. if you sick...," Phryne said and walked into the bathroom.  
"You're right," Jack said. "The snails from last night were not useful."  
"You mean Escargot or to be precise, Escargots à la bordelaise." Jack sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at his feet. "My stomach is so empty, the last time my stomach was so empty was...," He had dark shadows under his eyes and the buttons of his shirt were open.

"We still have biscuits from Mr Butler," "I can not see any more biscuits. " he said grumpily to his feet.  
"My poor, poor man." Phryne kissed his forehead.  
"It comes in waves." he said lost. "I know darling." That was the first time Phryne named him darling and Jack had not even noticed. " I need something, I can not live like this." he said and looked up like beaten puppy.  
"No," he said and Jack felt a awful feeling in his stomach. " Go away " he said quickly.  
"Jack," she said gently.  
"Go. Away! " he said with his Hand before his mouth and closed the door. Phryne looked to her son, who was busy with the little storybook in his hands.

"It's always better if you have something in your stomach," Phryne said through the closed door. " Rusk is always good, I speak from experience," The door opened slowly. "Do you have rusk or Bread ? " Jack asked.  
"Let me think," said Phryne and running to her overseas suitcase. "What are you doing?" Jack asked as Phryne rummaged in her suitcases.  
"I'll get you something to eat, but the only way to get into the kitchen is as maid. "  
"You want what?" Jack asked shocked.  
"Let me Jack, I need to do something, I need action. If I re-read Sleeping Beauty again, I freaked out." Jack smiles.  
"Then, I do not want to disturb you in your work as a maid and hope for a meal." "Take care," said Phryne to Jack and kissed her son once more on his hair before she disappeared from the suite, as a maid.

"What are we going to do now?" Jack asked his son, who sitting on the bed in many pillows and his storybook.  
John looked up to his father and grinned. "Yes, that's how you reach every heart. I'll tell you a story you've never heard before," and Jack sat down to his son on the bed. "After that, we have a conversation among men."

On the way to the ship's kitchen Phryne tried as quietly as possible to pass the suites of the first classes. But the idea did not work and first-class passengers pushed their dirty dishes into Phryne`s arms. With a black skirt and a white blouse, Phryne looked almost like a real maid. Almost, yes. But that only worked because nobody looked closely at her.  
Phryne had to pass the crew room, near the kitchen and there was no door, so she had to be quick, she hoped nobody was looking. In the kitchen Phryne turned off the dishes and searched for something edible, which was not usually the problem. But Jack was a domestic man and could not do much with exotic foods.

"What are you doing here," Phryne heard a male voice and turned around. It was the chef who looked at her with a gentle look and wiped his hands on a towel, to put it back over his shoulder. "Sweetheart, if you are hungry, just tell me. No one should go hungry out of my kitchen." With a smile, he pointed with his head to the bread. "You can also take the roast beef."  
A quick look at Phryne and he put fruit with in the basket. "When your shift is over, we can meet again," he said with a smile and handed her the basket.

Jack was sitting on the bed. "... Lady Detective Fisher was as always the first with her Hispano and Detective Inspector Robinson...was in love...with her wild..." Jack cleared his throat and looked at his son, who looked at him as if he understood every word.  
"I'll tell you a secret, but you can not tell anyone." Jack looked over his shoulder to the door and back at his son. "I'm going to marry your mother. We need time, we're both men, we can do it," he whispered. A knock let both John and Jack look to the door.

"Room service," he heard Phryne's voice. "Door is open," called Jack. Phryne opened the door showing the basket. "The chef flirted with me but I ignored him, because I have a sick man in my suite. " she said. " Did I missed something ? " and put the basket on the bed.  
"We had a conversation," Jack said.  
"John," Phryne said instructively. "Listen to your father, he's a clever man but he needs Mummy`s help," and pointed in the basket.  
"Bread, roastbeef and fruits all this, because I need you tonight. I heard on the way, the ballroom is open tonight."

"I'm good enough for that," Jack said, looking into the basket on the Bed. "With John, I can not dance waltz," kissing her son's forehead.  
"Daddy will learn you waltz later, he's a good dancer."  
"Daddy?!"  
"Yes," said Phryne with John in her arms. "I have to teach him how to pick some locks. Yes, Mummy shows you things that are important in life." and John began to smile.  
"Phryne, John is the son of a Detective Inspector,"  
"And ..."  
"And it's counterproductive if his mother teaches him such things." "Jack, my dad taught me these things too, what's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, because your father is not a Detective Inspector."  
" Without my father, you would still hug the toilet, Detective Inspector Robinson."  
"You always have the last word, right?" Phryne looked at her son and pretended he talk to her. "John says no,"


	21. Chapter 21

Hello,

For those who were confused in the last chapter. Phryne is bored, so she went into the kitchen.  
Even the best service will be boring with time. Especially on such a long journey and when your name is Phryne Fisher :)

* * *

"My dear," Henry said behind his wife at the desk. " What are you writing? "  
"Names," said his wife without looking at him. "For the celebration that Phryne is back in London," and looked over her shoulder at Henry. "Did you even ask Phryne if she agrees. After all, she was on a ship for weeks. We both know Phryne, she is stressed when she falls into boredom."

"I'm bored," said Phryne stressedly, looking at Jack, who was lying next to her in bed. After almost two weeks on the ocean, Phryne was more as bored. The situation that Jack and John are with her in the suite, did not make it any better.  
"You found a lost poodle yesterday." Phryne smiled. "I got an embroidered handkerchief for it."  
"Phryne, the old lady was very happy that you found her dog." "I know," and handed Jack the handkerchief from nightstand.

"What are you doing today, Miss Fisher." "I have no idea, Inspector," said Phryne bored. "The days are so terribly monotonous here." "What else do you do on such ships?" Phryne sat up and looked at John in his crib and looked at Jack.  
"The usual, drunk, slept, flirted and well...I can not do that now."  
"Understandable," Jack said. "But ... I would never stop you, I do not want you to give up anything for me."  
"I know, " Phryne said. " That's why I respect you deeply."

"We can use your list if you want that," Phryne`s eyes began to shine. "We could pretend we did not know each other."  
"I have to tell you, I can not flirt," Jack said.  
"Do not worry Inspector, that's enough for me," and looked at him smiling. "By the way Inspector, for a successful flirtation, always includes two." "But Phryne," Jack said with wide eyes. "We have John, I can not pretend we do not have him."  
"What else do you want to do?" Phryne got up, went into the bathroom and after a short while Jack heard the water from the bathroom. The door was open and another man would take the open bathroom door as a provocation, but not Jack, he stayed in bed.

"Will you come into the bathroom?" called Phryne. "Do you mean me?" Jack asked from the bed. "No, my affair last night." Jack heard the water and Phryne's smile. "I would like to know something from him," she began. Jack got up and wiped a curl from his forehead. "What do you want to know about your affair?" Jack asked as he walked slowly to the bathroom.

"The magic in his eyes when he looks at me. I feel special that way, as if I were the most important person in the world."  
"Maybe because it's true." Jack said with a slight smile at the door.  
"I have a few questions for my nameless affair too." "And that would be?" Phryne asked with wide eyes "The way she talks to me.  
That I feel no longer guilty. "

"You had guilty feelings?" Phryne asked.  
"After the war, every day."  
"Me too," said Phryne shortly, pulling her knee to her body and looking into the water.  
"As a mother, I dream now differently about the war, ask myself other questions. I wonder, if at least one of the boys in the field hospital saw his mother again. Only the thought, John could..." Phryne said with tears in her voice. "I do not allow John to go into any war." Jack looked down and then back to Phryne. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell her, that the parents are never asked in such situations. But mothers react differently, especially if it's the only child. Even a Miss Fisher is no longer exception.

Phryne looked up from her knees. "What do you think about it, would you find it right?" Jack swallowed and had to think back.  
The fear he felt, the mud in his shoes and the blood of his wound. "No," he said swallowing. "I do not want him to have the same nightmares later." Phryne nodded in thought. "I just saw blood, but you ..." Jack said. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and took Phryne's hand in his.  
Phryne did not look at Jack, she looked into the water and saw the red colored ice under her feet again. The feeling as she tried to warm her frozen fingers over thewarm wounds. The blankets were for the wounded soldiers and not for the nurses.

"On bad days, I stood in blood." she said emotionless. "It stuck on my body, on my underwear and in winter when you only have ice water to wash you. You had to decide what was more important to you." Phryne looked at Jack seriously.  
"I never allow, that the Blood of my son..." Jack nodded, stood up and gave Phryne a kiss on her forehead. Phryne looked at him in astonishment. Jack knew what she wanted to say and therefore he interrupted her.

"Let's go, find a missing poodle," Jack said and Phryne smiled. " Two more handkerchiefs and we all have one."  
"I love you," Phryne said. "Promise me, to take care of John and be the father he needs." Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
"Promise me, to be the Mother he needs and I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for your inspiration and ideas. I will use them in my story. B** **e curious ;)  
**

 **This Chapter is M**

 **Valentine**

* * *

It was after midnight when Jack und Phryne laughing walked through the corridors of the first classes. Phryne giggled almost all the time and had to think of the woman who started flirting with Jack. The lady was so drunk that she always wanted to fall around Jack's neck, to telling him that she loves him.  
"What did you tell her?" Phryne asked, walking backwards. "I said, I have a son." Phryne giggled.  
"She was so shocked, so hopeless, so utterly disappointed, and fast sober again," said Jack. Phryne turned around and her shoes making noises on the stone floor.

"Do you think he's asleep," Jack asked, while both were standing in front of their cabin door. "I hope so," Phryne said, looking over her shoulder. "Otherwise, the nanny has the wrong job." "Does the nanny have a name?" Jack asked. "I have no idea."  
Phryne opened the door and the nanny, who was sitting next to John's bed got up from her chair and looked to Phryne and Jack.

"Did you have a enjoyable evening?" she asked and Phryne nodded as she laid her fur stole on the table.  
"We had, thank you, you can go now." The woman nodded, went to the door and Phryne gave a tip in the womans hand. Phryne nooded and with a quick glance, the nanny thanked her. " I wish pleasant bed rest," she said, and leaving the cabin without another word.

Jack sat down on the bed and loosened his bow tie he wore that evening. He had to grin over and over again.  
Phryne was Phryne, she flirted with many men, danced with many, but the fact that none of the men could take her to her suite, let Jack smile. Phryne showed him today, even if it was unintentional, that he is more that just a Affair.  
"Jack," said Phryne at the table, picking up his tie. She snuffled at his tie and closed her eyes for a moment, then she looked at Jack with a meaningful glance.

"Do you trust me?" Phryne asked, looked at his tie and walked slowly towards the bed. She pulled his blue tie on the way to the bed through her fingers. She went to the bed without interrupting the eye contact with him. Jack slowly opened his shirt while he watched her just like every day and yet, it was different this time."You know that," he answered.  
Phryne stood smiling in front of the bed. The first time that she did not have to look up. Jack has to look up to her with big curious eyes. Phryne was inwardly so enthusiastic that she was shy. She had done it so many times before, but he was not like all the others. In Jack eyes was more as devotion, in his eyes was love.

"What are you doing with my tie?" Jack asked curiously und put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his face into the silk fabric of her dress. He closed his eyes and immediately smelled the tobacco again and saw the drinking men with Phryne.  
"Jack?" Phryne asked, she had to swallow more than once and trying to ignore his warm breath on her stomach. Jack started to grin at her stomach and she ran with both hands through his hair.

"The men of the ballroom were good for my manhood," he said, still against her stomach. "What do you mean?" She asked tenderly, almost whispering and at that moment Jack looked up at her. "You flirted with him, you danced with him, you drank with him, you even kissed one. But I'm the only one who can take you to your suite. Not the begging, drinking men who worshiped you."

"You are drunk darling," said Phryne sweetly.  
"I know," he said. "But not you," Jack said a bit disappointed. Phryne shook her head. "I know how to drink," she said.  
"Once, I knew a Russian artist," she said and Jack frowned. "The vodka night was amazing and I was drunk, more than that."  
Phryne had to grin because she had to think about the Russian artist. "Than he showed me his Trick. Eat Phryne, he said to me. You always have to eat."  
"Why me," Jack asked with his arms around her waist. He knew that it was a childish question and he probably will not get an answer, but he need to ask her."Because,," she said with soft eyes. "You're Jack, the man who always does the right thing."  
"Always?" he asked, swallowing and avoided her gaze. "Always," she said after a pause.  
"Now, let's play with your tie. Passionate or dirty, I do not care. I have already tried so much in my life that it would be enough for 10 lives."

"The knot is quite strong," said Jack and looked over his head. "You have to thank a spanish sailor," Phryne said, pulled her dress up and leaned on to give him a kiss.  
"What did you do to him ?"  
"Oh," she began. "Bad, bad things," and smiled.  
"You do not want to tell me."  
"No," she said and gave him another kiss. Jack looked over his head to his bounds hands. "What, what are you planning to do with me?"  
"Not much," she said. "I just want to enjoy it," she kissed his chest and felt his irregular breathing and how his muscles slowly began to twitch.  
"Where does the scar come from," Phryne asked, running her lips over the small, faded scar. She heard him swallow and looked up to him.  
"Test of courage as a child," said Jack shortly and looked her deep into her eyes. Phryne nodded and drew little circles around the scar. She was so aloof and yet so tenderly.

"Your body has character, I love that," she said and began to kiss his body, every inch of that.  
"Phryne, No!" he said loud. As her soft lips touched his skin and a warm shiver ran through his body. He want to free his hands, because of the weakness, he never feel before. " Shhh..." she said between her kisses and her soft voice calmed him. " Just close your eyes and let go."


	23. Chapter 23

The next chapter and I'm glad for each inspiration :)

* * *

The last day on the ship was to find things, that had a fixed place somewhere in the suite.  
"Do we need a cab, when we arrive in Southampton?" Jack asked. Phryne looked over her shoulder with clothes over her arm-  
"Believe me, we will not need a cab, my mother is far too curious."  
"Curious?" Jack asked, confused. Phryne grinned and nodded slightly. "Like my aunt, my mother wants that I find someone who has money. Both are scared that I'm in love with a gold digger." Jack sat back and looked at Phryne."Thanks, very good for my ego, your mother thinks I'm a gold digger." and looked shocked.  
"You have given her a grandson, she will be eternally grateful to you." Jack took John in his arms and discussed with Phryne.  
"Your word in God's ear."and Jack looked at his son.  
"Believe me, darling. God will hear you," said Phryne in front of her overseas suitcase. "And can you give me my white blouse on the bed?" and pointed to her blouse. "Yes of course," and Jack handed her the blouse. "And my fur stole please."

The arrival in Southampton was foggy but Phryne did not care. She was too busy with John on her arm. Jack looked over Phryne's shoulder and surveyed the waiting crowd in front of the ship. Henry and Margret get out of their car, when Margret saw her daughter in the crowd of people.

"Henry, there she is," Margret said excitedly. "Yes dear, I have seen her."  
"Is this my grandson?" Margaret asked while keeping her eyes on her daughter.  
"No darling,"Henry said beside her. "Phryne has found this child," Margret had ignored his comment. Henry raised his arm to signal Phryne were there are.  
"I'm so excited," Margret said with wide eyes. Phryne went with Jack and her son on the arm through the crowd of people to her parents. However, John did not like the many people and Jack tried to calm his son on Phryne`s arm. The waiting people of the first class, signaled to Jack the meaning of Aunt Prudence's conversation.

The first thing what Phryne said was. "Mother, may I introduce you to your grandson, John William Fisher." Her mother looked wide-eyed at John and began to grin. "Henry," she began. "He's such a cute boy, with a lovely name."  
" Yes," Phryne said with a smile to Jack. "The name of his father." "And not to forget, the New Baron of Richmond," Henry interrupted his daughter.  
"Jack," said Henry. " How are you?"  
"He was seasick," Phryne said, it was not a lie, just not the whole truth. "Phryne," said her mother, taking her daughter with John in a hug and looking down at her grandson. "Henry, look, he has the same eyes as Phryne." Margret said, her eyes wide and excited. John did not want to look at his grandmother and started to cry. He looked at his father. Henry put his arm around his wife's shoulder and nodded.  
"Let's go," said Henry, pointing to the car.

Phryne felt annoyed. The whole ride to London talked her mother about child education and about the best schools in London.  
About other women with children and about problems. Phryne is supposed to meet other mothers, so that she can talk to other mothers about John. Phryne knew her mother, she just want to be nice. Because in her mother's head, Janey had her grandson and not Phryne. Jack did not know about it and it should stay that way. For a discussion, Jack and Margret knew too little about each other and Phryne did not want a dispute.  
Phryne had no intention of staying in London forever. John is not supposed to go to school in London. He can later go to university in London if he wants to. But Australia should remain his homeland and not England as her mother wishes. Henry talked to Jack about ships, cigars, and the club he's a member of. Jack found this conversation just as boring as the conversation Phryne had with her mother. But the ride was long.

In London, the sun began to shine and front door was opened by a friendly butler, Phryne's and Jack's luggage were carried straight to the house.  
It was not unusual for Jack, because Cec and Bert always helped Phryne and Mr Butler. Only with the maid which stood at the door and looked at her feets. Jack did not know how to behave. Phryne was talking to her mother and did not even notice this poor maid.  
Jack did not like this role model role for John; John should learn to respect all people, whether rich or poor.  
"Thank you," Jack said as the maid took his coat. She looked up and nodded.

At tea time, Jack was a little surprised that he did not have to do anything. A maid stood discreetly at the door and waited until she was needed. Jack's cup was empty, Margret looked up and and with a blink of the eye, the maid stood beside Jack's chair.  
"Tea sir?" Jack looked at Phryne with John in his arms and nodded to the maid. "Do you have one more wish? " she asked and looked into his now full teacup. "No, thank you," Jack said. "Very well Sir," and she returned to her place at the door.

"Did you both think about where you want to live?" Margret asked. Jack was more than surprised by this question and looked in shock to Phryne. "After all, the environment must be child-friendly, we only have one grandson."  
"Mother," Phryne said. "We have time, more than that, let it be." Margret looked in schock to her daughter. "As you wish, "she said and looked to Jack.  
"You have to tell me how you got my daughter to have a baby." Jack swallowed, clapped his hands together and nodded. He could not tell her that her grandson was an accident.  
"We discussed it and Phryne ..." he began to stutter and Phryne broke her patience.  
"You see how he stutters," Phryne said to her Mother. "It was an accident. Now leave the poor man alone."  
" An accident, my dear ?" her Mother asked. "I was hoping for love, is that too much to ask." Jack looked at Phryne and put his hand on her arm.

"Her daughter has decided for the child, she could have aborted it. Would you have preferred that? "Jack asked in a raised voice.  
"John is for me, a wish that has come true. Phryne had to learn to be a mother, it was and is not easy for Phryne, but she is wonderful with John. Phryne is not the typical mother, so forget it, Phryne will never learn to knit or cook."

"I am still there," Phryne said to both.

During the night, when both were in bed, the curtains were not closed. Jack wanted to see the moon, which confused the maid.  
"Jack, you still do not sleep," Phryne said sleepily and looked up to him.  
"Did I wake you ? " Jack asked. "You have a lot of your mother, more than you want to admit to yourself." Phryne smiled at Jack through the moonlight.  
"You are the first, many say I am like my father, naughty and wild." Jack laughed and pulled Phryne into his arms.  
"You're demanding but lovable." Phryne snuggled into his side, he smelled of fresh air and soap. After a kiss, she tasted the leftovers of her shared whisky in the evening.

"Tomorrow ..." she began.  
"Is in another day," Jack finished the sentence.


	24. Chapter 24

**The new chapter.**

 **Thank you for the lovely feedback.** **You all like John, well, in this chapter is more John. :)  
**

 **Valentine**

* * *

When Jack entered the dining room, only Margret and John sat at the breakfast table.  
"Big house," Jack said embarrassed. "Many doors," and sat next to his son. Margret smiled at him and looked to the maid.  
"Before you ask, Phryne left the house," and Margret continued to feed John.  
"When I woke up, I wondered where she is," said Jack and Margret shrugged but did not look at Jack. "Who knows where she is."  
Jack noticed yesterday that Margret can not cope with her daughter's life. Without John there would always be arguments with her mother.  
Phryne always disappears when she doesn't want a to discuss. Jack and many others knew that, but her mother probably did not want to know. Silence lay over the room, which is broken only by John.  
Then Margret looked over John to Jack. He sat next to her and ate his breakfast and drank his coffee. Margret had to think as she looked at Jack. He looked so different from all the others. He looked decent, yes he was decent, Margret was sure of that. Otherwise, John would not be in this world. But who knows what's going on in the daughter's head.

"You trust her," Margret finally said with skeptical in her voice. "Until now, Phryne always had men who did not trust her." Jack nodded and sipped his hot coffee.  
"Yes, I trust Phryne, she knows what to do." Margret looked at Jack vigorously. "Phryne takes the word marriage very seriously, even if she does not admit that. As a child she used to walk through the garden with my bridal veil and my diadem." Margret looked at her grandson and smiled sadly.  
"I only have one daughter, that's why I only want the best for Phryne." Jack did not know what to answer. Should he tell her that he knew about Janey?

"Now I can finally ask you." Margret said. "Phryne would forbid me to ask you such a question, but she is not here." Jack nodded and knew what Margret wanted to know if he was rich. Rich enough for her daughter. Jack laid his napkin on the table and a maid scurried to clear the table. So he had some time to find the right words.  
"I'm Detectiv Inspector," Jack said calmly, knowing it was the wrong answer for Margret. Margret hesitated to show Jack any reaction. She looked at the wall. "Well,"she finally began, but she did not sound disappointed at all. "At least you can protect her from stupid things."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Phryne asked as she opened the door to the parlour and saw Jack sitting on the carpet. His tie was relaxed and the first two buttons of his shirt were open. "I'm trying that John says daddy, but it does not work," Jack said, looking at John, who was sitting in a armchair in front of him. John had his favorite pillow from Grandma Margret in his arms and looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Jack," Phryne said while she took off her coat. "John is only eight months old."  
"Mum-my," said John with a smile as he saw his mother.  
" Hello my sweet little boy," said Phryne at the door to the parlour. "Mummy was shopping." Phryne said, holding a couple of bags in John's direction. John looked at the bags with wide eyes. "Everything is for you," said Phryne grinning at her son. Jack looked at his son, who ignored him.

"Say, Dad-dy,"  
"Mum-my," and John chuckled.

"Phryne," Jack said disappointedly looking over his shoulder. "I've been sitting here for 3 hours and the only thing I got was Blubb...Buhh." and looked back to his son. Who looked at him so innocent, as if he knew what he said.  
"What did you promise him!" Jack said annoyed.  
"Jack, I'm an educated woman, I know how to deal with men. After all, you are sitting in front of me, on the floor with an open shirt." Jack had to stop laughing when he saw Margret standing behind Phryne. "Phryne," said her mother. "Next time it's a girl, then we'll take care of it. A boy should be educated exclusively by the father."

"Mum-my," John responded, giggling. "That, to your theory Margret, "said Jack.

"My knees are really sore." said Jack while getting up. "I'm glad you found him dear," Margret said, watching Phryne grin.  
"Although I have my problems with his job. You would be the first to have an Inspector as husband. You know the friends of your father."  
"Mother, he's in the room," Phryne said, looking at Jack.  
"I know that," said Margret. "That's why I said it." and went to the dining room. "Your mother likes me," Jack said and Phryne gave Jack a quick kiss.  
"Mother likes everyone, but always in a different way. When father's friends are in the house you know what I mean," Phryne said and looked at her son. "There sits one, who absolutely wants to know what's in the bags." John's lips moved but he said nothing.

"Jack, I am invited," Phryne said over her shoulder. "I'm not asking you, because the establishment does not conform to your principles."

"Illegal nightclub?" Jack asked.  
"I do not say anything."  
"Phryne."  
"What, I don't want to mess with the law." Phryne said.  
"So bad?"  
"I don't know, but it can happen that you have to save me from the law."


	25. Chapter 25

Hello,  
new chapter.

Valentine :)

* * *

"Jack?"  
"Yes, Henry"  
"A call for you." Jack nodded and went from the library to the telephone, which stood in the corridor next to the door. Henry was standing next to him in the doorway. He was curious, after all, it was the police who called.

"Phryne ?" Jack said.  
"No, I´m Officer Willkins and we have your Wife." he said in a cold voice.  
"My wife?" Jack asked, confused. Because he knew he had no wife, only Phryne.  
"Excuse me," said the Officer confused. "Your wife is not Phryne Robinson? " Jack started to swallow. "That`s what the Lady written down as we asked her, Mr Robinson," said the officer.

"Yes, that`s my wife, " Jack asked nervously.  
"Do you have solicitor? Of course you have one, right? " Jack looked at Henry who was still standing next to him. "We have," whispered Henry quickly in Jack's direction. The solicitor is a welcome guest in this house and he knew it.  
"Yes, we have," said Jack, looking to Henry and he put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Henry had to smile, he had the feeling that Jack did not know what to say. Sitting on the other side is different than expected.

"That's good, he should be here tomorrow morning," said the Officer.  
"Not so fast,"said Jack with icy eyes. "I have the right to know what she is accused of."  
"Ok Mister, " said the Officer annoyed. "She was picked up in a police raid and the place she visited was run illegal."  
"She has a baby," Jack said without thinking.  
"Your wife should had think before. There are enough other places in London."  
"I'm Detective Inspector Robinson, I have a right to see my wife." It was quiet at the other end and Jack already had the idea that he just left, but no.

"You're Inspector? I'll check that."  
"Of course!" Jack said.  
"You are allowed to see your wife, but only 20 minutes and without the baby. Bring warm clothes with you, it's better. Otherwise your wife will freeze to death in that shredded dress."  
"Thank you, Officer Wilkins, goodbye," Jack said. Henry stood nervously beside him and looked at Jack.

"She got into trouble," Jack said gravely, putting his hands on his hips. "How serious is it," Henry asked curiously.  
"Police raid," said Jack and Henry nodded. "She is my daughter, what did you expect? "Jack looked at him seriously. "You may see her, I guess," said Henry, grinning. "That's a good sign."  
"Yes, because I'm a Detective Inspector, that's why." Jack said angrily. "I need warm clothes, it's cold there."  
"Take the fur coat," said Henry witty.  
"This is a serious situation, your daughter is in police custody and thats not funny." "And, the same thing happened to her in 1925," said Henry. "What?" Jack said loudly with wide eyes. "Great, just great. The nail to my coffin." Jack left the house and looked for a cab, because he did not know where Phryne was.

"How long will we sit here, Phryne?" said a young girl beside her. Phryne tried to smile, which was not easy, so she just looked at the girl. "I do not know," Phryne said. "But you're back home for breakfast." Everyone had to give his name and address, Phryne hoped her aristocracy title might protect her from the worst, but she did not believe it, it was not Hugh or Jack after all.  
"I'm cold Phryne, my toes are freezing cold," said the girl next to her. Phryne`s stockings were torn, just like her dress and she said nothing. "Come closer to me, then you will be warm,"and put her arm around the girl. "You are so nice to me," said the girl with a smile.

"Mrs. Robinson, you have a visitor!" Said a young Constable in the police station, in front of the bars of the cell. Phryne looked up in coldness nodded to the Constable. But she knew that in the middle of the night, no visits are allowed, so it can only be her solicitor.  
"This way, Inspector," Phryne heard a voice say, and the other women in the cell also looked to the door.  
"Mrs. Robinson," said Jack with a serious and at the same time in an icy voice. "Please follow me," Jack said as if he did not know her.  
"I have to talk to you."  
"This is your chance, babe, flirt with him," one of the women says. Which was without any doubt a prostitute. "He is handsome and you clever, go sweetheart." Phryne looked at the woman and nodded. For the first time in her life, Phryne didn't know what to say. The young girl looked at her.

"Follow me!" Jack said seriously.

In an empty room with only one chair Jack closed the door and looked at Phryne with serious and furious eyes.  
"Do you have something to tell Mrs. Robinson." Jack said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Phryne winced as Jack called her Mrs. Robinson.  
"Say something!" Phryne was freezing. Her dress, which was torn, could not warm her. She needed a hot bath and then her warm bed. "What were you thinking, I know, nothing." said Jack loud. "You are John's Mother," and handed Phryne warm clothes.  
"I deserve it," Phryne said softly. She had to think about it, about last night, how they dragged her out, with the other guests. Her dress was torn and it does not interest anyone, when she stood with the other guests on the street. Waiting for the police car. The girl beside her started to cry and Phryne hugged her.

"No," Jack began. You were reckless ...and and you are a Mother. Dammit Phrnye! " Jack said angrily. "Henry said you had this problem before, which means you're registered." Phryne looked at him wide-eyed. Her spontaneity was blown away. "That`s means prison. Do you realize your situation now Phryne!"

"Inspector?" Someone said after the door was opened.  
"Yes, please," said Jack. "Can I talk to you?" " Of course," and Jack left the room. "We got information and you told the truth, under these circumstances you may take your wife with you." Jack looked back over his shoulder at the door and began to think.  
"Can you just pretend my wife has to stay overnight?" Jack asked.  
"You want to leave your wife here?"asked the officer shocked. "I love my wife," said Jack. "But she is reckless and I want to show her that it can be over quickly and can end badly." The Officer nodded. "No problem." "I'll wait here," Jack said with a grin.

***  
In the early morning , Jack brought Phryne home. She was sleeping on his shoulder, actually already the whole time. Henry was awake and opened the front door. "Hello you two love birds," he said with a smile. " Uh...she need a bath." and sniffed at his daughter's clothes. "Yes," Jack said. "she needs more than a bath."


	26. Chapter 26

**The new chapter,**  
 **a shadow of Phryne's and Jack's past plays a role in this chapter.  
**

 **Valentine**

* * *

Jack laid Phryne on the bed and noticed that she needed a bath, but he didn't want to wake her. Jack put Phryne`s dress on the dresser after he undressed her and the dress smelled of sweat and cigar smoke, a combination he did not often smell on her clothes. Jack stood at the dresser and looked at her.  
Her lips had completely lost the red of the lipstick and her mascara was smeared. Jack looked at Phryne's torn dress, which he held in his hands and saw a quite long crack at Phryne's dress. He could not complain if she ... yes, if she was with another man. But her dress and her torn stockings, however, did not look like she was passionately with another man.

Jack grabbed the fabric of the dress in a fist. Phryne`s dress looks like the many others he seen before in his job, but Phryne was alive and the dress was not dirty with mud. It made no sense for Jack. The dress, Phryne`s stockings and the raid. There was so much more and he knew it. But Phryne slept so innocently that he could not imagine that anything had happened. Jack stood with Phryne`s dress in his hands at the window. He saw the glimmer of the rising sun on the horizon.  
"Jack" he heard Phryne and turned around. Then he noticed that Phryne was not awake, she only talked to him in her dream. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and touched Phryne`s face. "I'm here, Mrs Robinson," he whispered with a slight smile, kissing her forehead and getting up from the bed.

"Stay," he heard Phryne`s voice seconds later. He looked over his shoulder and saw Phryne`s tired eyes.  
"Ok," he said soft, it was almost a whisper. "I know more than I said." Phryne began." Because a girl from Collingwood does not trust a policeman." Jack nodded. He want to laugh, but for this, the situation was too serious, even if it was meant to be funny. He knew Phryne, knew that she did not trust the police, she sensed corruption and betrayal everywhere. Which may not be a false quality as a detective. But if you involved ...

"What do you know?" Jack asked, hoping for an answer. "I know that the raid was not accidental." Phryne said with wide eyes.  
"Not by chance? That means there was an anonymous informant?" "Yes," Phryne said and looked out the window to experience the first rays of the day. "Do you know who that was?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, me." Phryne said and looked at Jack without emotion, as if she had nothing to lose. Jack closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Whatever your reasons was, I hope to find out. But Phryne..."  
"Believe me Jack, it was the only chance I had." Phryne tried to think clearly, but she had no success. Too deep are the memories of last night.  
"Talk to me Phryne,"Jack begged. " Be quiet and listen to me Jack, because I have a hangover."

 _"Hello," Phryne heard a voice that did not sound drunk at all ..._  
 _"Winston," Phryne said, leaning against the wall with a glass in her hand. "You are in London," and gave him a fake smile._  
 _"You are in London too," Winston said malicious. "Was it too boring in Australia?" Phryne took another sipped and looked into the crowd._  
 _"Oh, why so speechless." Winston asked. "I know you can more, more as P... Peggy, yes. That was her name," and started to laugh.  
"Come on, you know what I mean." Phryne looked at him. "No, I do not know what you mean." Winston began to smile and Phryne saw all his rudeness and primitiveness again. "Do you want another glass," he asked intrusively. _

_"No, I do not want another glass, especially not from you," said Phryne tensely loud. "Now let me go! We talked enough." and Phryne tried to leave without touching him as much as possible.  
"Phryne" Winston said furiously and pushed Phryne with his hand against the wall. Her glass shattered on the floor and Phryne's shoulder touched the rough wall. "Be my Phryne again and nothing will happen to Jack in Australia. You know me! " __Winston said with dangerous eyes._ _Phryne did not have to think twice. Her advantage was, she knew Winston.  
"Yes, good." Phryne said, trying to look believable as she smiled and put an arm around his neck. "I knew you were smart," Winston smiled happily. "Let's go to the bar,"Phryne said. _

Jack got up from the bed and a wave of rage rolled through his body. Jack felt the rage until his fingertips. He did not know what to think, all he saw before his eyes was Winston.  
"How dare he!" Jack said full of anger and clenched his fists. "How dare he!" he said loud. "Are you ready?" Phryne asked. "Can I talk again?" " Sure," said Jack and put his hands on his hips.

 _There she saw a young man who reminded her of Hugh's naivety._  
 _"Hey, great place, right?" Phryne said.  
"Yes," he said shyly.  
"Want a secret tip?" Phryne asked leaning against the bar. The young man's eyes began to shine and Phryne knew this young constable was sent to track down criminals. It was all too obvious. He was just too similar to Hugh, he could be happy that only Phryne spoke to him.  
"Yes, I would be very glad about it. I mean, sure sweetheart." he grabbed Phryne's glass and gasped for air as the scotch burned in his throat. Phryne laughed as tears ran down his red cheeks.  
"Sweetheart," Phryne said with a smile. "If you want to feel a little better, I'll recommend that man there," and Phryne pointed to Winston. "Are you sure ?" Phryne nodded. The young constable looked at the door. " I'll be right back," he said with proud and ran to the door._

"Your dress," Jack asked. Phryne closed for a moment her tired eyes and nodded. "Winston," she began. "He drag me along when the place was stormed, but I stumbled. My luck. But the wooden floor was painful for my knees and my stockings.  
My dress stuck at the little nails in the wooden floor. Then a constable pulled me to my legs and it happened. My stockings and dress are torn and my knees are sore. Coffee?" Phryne asked, completely taken out of context. For a moment, Jack did not know what she meant, he thought it was a codeword.  
"Coffee?" Jack asked in astonishment. "Is this a codeword from last night?" Phryne started to grin and Jack understood, he knew Phryne.  
"I'll get you your coffee, Mrs. Robinson," Jack said and left with a smile the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**The new Chapter :)**

 **Valentine  
**

* * *

"Good morning, I want to register a phone call," Jack said to the friendly voice on the phone. "Yes, to Australia, Melbourne, Constable Hugh Collins, City South. Yes, I wait. Thank you." He leaned against the wall with one hand over his head. Jack looked at the clock next to the phone and after a while, he heard a crack and then a familiar voice.

"City South, Constable Collins speaking,"  
"Collins?"  
"Inspector!"

"Yes, it's me, I do not have much time." "Yes sir, yes sir." Hugh began to stammer.  
"I need all the information about Winston Smith you can find. Do everything that is necessary.  
I expect your telegram Collins."  
"Everything,Sir?" Hugh asked.  
"Yes, everything, everything that is necessary," said Jack. "Goodbye and best wishes to all."  
"Goodb..." and the conversation was disconnected.

"Collins, hello ?!"  
"Sorry, Sir!" Said a young female voice.  
"It's okay."

Mrs... Mrs Robinson... Jack had to say that phrase on the way to the dining room over and over again. Jack grinned and opened the door to the dining room and his grin dropped from his face.

"What!" Jack said shocked and Margret looked up from her coffee.  
"Sorry, Jack. I could not stop my wife."and Henry looked at John in a sailor's romper.  
" Jack," Margret said with an smile. "Look at the little golden buttons." Jack looked at the buttons of the romper. He saw small anchors. The matching cap. No, he did not want to ask Margret.

"How is she?" Henry asked Jack and waked Jack out of his shock.  
"What?...Good." Said Jack with a confused smile. Henry thought about it. After all, every admiral began as a sailor.

"How about, if we host a dinner for John?" Margret said with a smile and looked at John, who was grinning. "It's too early, John is still a baby." Henry said.  
"But society must know that he belongs to us and that Phryne is his mother." "... and Jack his father," said Henry after a sip of coffee. "Um ... yes ... of course." Margret said.

"Without Jack, you would not have a grandson. So please be a little nicer to him. We all know that sometimes your sister speaks out of you."  
"I'm not like Prudence!" Margret said. "Henry, the Thompson must come, they have a beautiful granddaughter."  
"Margret," said Henry energetically.

"Where is my coffee?" All three heard Phryne's voice.  
"Child," Henry said. "It's not Jack's fault." "I know, I know." Phryne said as she walked to the coffee table. A maid wanted to help her, but Phryne only raised her hand and showed her that she does not need to come.  
"I heard Mother on the way here," Phryne said and took a sip of coffee.

"Mom-my." Said John with wide eyes. Phryne smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." Said Phryne to her son and looked at him in astonishment. "John, with this romper you look really grown-up. Sorry, that I forgot you, but Mummy is not feeling well." John looked at his mother pondering, then he started to smile.

"Hangover." Henry said and looked into his coffee. Phryne and Jack looked equally serious.  
"Baron!"  
"What, Jack?" Henry asked innocently and John gave his grandfather the same face as Jack while he looked at him. Phryne began to grin. "John, you are just like your father." and John`s lips twisted into a smile.

"Phryne, we were talking about John..." Her Mother said.  
Phryne felt already annoyed in the early morning. Maybe it was not such a good idea to flee to her parents. "I know Mother, I've already heard your euphoric voice on the way."

"What is your answer?"  
" No!"  
" But the Thompson`s..."

"I do not care who has beautiful granddaughters. John should surround with people he like.  
If that's the daughter of the maid, or a young mother with a child..."  
"We will support our son," said Jack.  
"But if he wants to continue the tradition," Phryne said. "We are also happy. But if it's important to you, Mother. Then I will not stand in your way."  
"Good diplomacy, child." Henry said after a sip coffee. "That has nothing to do with diplomacy."

It was about four hours later.  
Margret was planning John's first society dinner with her friends. Henry and Phryne were shopping with John. Jack was the only one who was still in the house and enjoyed the silence with a good book.

"Mr Robinson," said the maid, but stopped at the door. "Miss Fisher called. A cab is at the door, she waits in the hospital." Jack dropped his book in shock and looked up. Phryne, John! A cold shiver ran over his body.  
"I'm on my way" Jack said, swallowing. "Very well, Sir." and she closed the door.

At the hospital, Jack already saw Henry at the door to the... Jack stopped a few meters before Henry and he looked at him in concern. No! It was Jack's first thought. Not Phryne, please not Phryne.

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.  
"The doctors do not know yet" Henry said.

Then the double door opened and Phryne was standing in the doorway with John. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up to Jack. "Jack, im glad you are here. Please take John for a while. " Jack nodded.  
"Mummy is here,"said Phryne like a frightened child. "But she's fine."


	28. Chapter 28

**The new chapter :)**

 **Valentine**

* * *

"Baron?" said the doctor behind Phryne. "Was there stress in your family?" Henry looked to his daughter.  
"No, of course not." he said. "Your wife had only a small faint, nothing bad. But her friends were scared and took her to the hospital."  
"This means?" Asked Henry.  
"That means, your wife stays here until tomorrow, tomorrow she can go home." Then the doctor saw Jack and frowned.  
"I beg your pardon, but who are you?" And took a few steps toward Jack. Phryne`s lips moved, but she said nothing.  
This hospital has strict regulations, explanations would not help.

"Are you a family member?" Asked the doctor Jack.  
"No." was all Jack said, because it was true. Legally, he is not a family member and he dont want to lie. Henry looked at Phryne. He would have liked to say that Jack is his son-in-law, but Phryne was stubborn, she had her own mind.  
"Then I'm sorry," said the doctor next to Phryne. "Ok!" Jack said and ended the embarrassing conversation. Jack looked at Henry, who disappeared with the doctor through the doors and Jack noticed that Phryne was still standing next to him.

"Go, to your mother," said Jack.  
"But..."  
"I can not see you like that, go." "Jack, you belong to my family, you are my family."  
"Please, let me have the last word."  
"Ok, but only once." Phryne said with a smile.  
"Go!"  
"Yes Sir!" Phryne said, saluted and disappeared through the door.

Jack thought of a lot of things as he stood in front of the door with John in his arms. Among others, should Phryne ever be in a hospital, he has no right to see her. Because he is not part of her family, in the legal sense. Jack sat down with John in one of the chairs and looked at his son.

"Da..." and his son interrupted his thoughts.  
"John, did you want to say Daddy?" Jack asked excitedly and looked at the door that separated him from Phryne.  
"Mommy is not here?" Jack said.  
"Daddy," said John happy. Jack laughed sadly, Phryne was not there to share his luck. John smiled at his father and the sadness in Jack faded for a moment. Would he ever be able to stand next to her as a full partner or just as a lover and John's father? But he is strong enough and his love for Phryne powerful.

Margret had a small faint and this situation kept Phryne busy until late at night. What happens to Jack when something happens to her? She saw it in the hospital. Jack was not allowed to see Margret. Phryne doubted that Jack would get John if anything happened to her.  
She loves Jack, but his name is nowhere written down. He does not even stand in her address book. What should the future police and hospital think about it? Thoughts that kept her awake, thoughts that hurt her, thoughts that showed her that Jack was more. That Jack has become part of her life.

In the moonlight, Jack moved and looked at her. He said nothing, he could not help her, she had to make that decision alone. He didn't want that Phryne hates him later for his thoughts, ideas, and help. Jack knew there would never be a wedding. His thoughts were with John. He would not let anyone take John away from him.

The new morning was beautiful. Phryne was the first this morning at the breakfast table. Henry was already on his way to the hospital, so she was alone with Jack. Worried, Jack raised his eyes and John touch the Strawberry jam on his Toast.  
"Phryne?"  
"Pardon me, did you say something?"  
"What is wrong? "  
Of course, Jack knew what's wrong. He had watched her last night. John touched Jack's hand with his sticky fingers and smiled. "Daddy!" Said John looked at his father and played with the jam.

"What will happen to you," began Phryne and looked at Jack. "If something happens to me, my parents want the right to John."  
"Because he's the next Baron?"  
"I beg your pardon."  
"John, is her only grandson, so the only heir. I on the other hand am just a poor Detective Inspector. "  
"You would lose this fight." Phryne said. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lower lip. She was right, he would lose. He does not have the money.

"Then marry me!" Jack said spontaneously and immediately regretted what he said.  
"No, that's not an option, and you know that," said Phryne.  
"Why, we already live in a marriage-like relationship."  
"Because that`s not me." Phryne got up from the table and took John from his arm. "You're smeared with jam all over, you need a bath."  
"John, listen to your mother."  
"I talked to you, Jack." Phryne grinned and looked at his hands and suit.

Although Phryne has no desire, remain the celebration preparations hang on her shoulders. After the doctor has prescribed bed rest for her mother. Phryne once again noticed how exhausting it is to be a wife.

"Phryne" Jack called after her. He had not seen her and John all day.  
"I have no time." Phryne said quickly. "I have to pick flower and invitation cards. Remember what you wanted to say." And the front door fell back into the lock. Every day, it was like this every day, for two weeks now. Before Jack could talk to Phryne, she was already asleep in bed. Often Phryne neglected the dinner and went straight to the bedroom. Jack did not have much of his son and only saw him for breakfast and dinner.

It was still early in the morning, when Jack noticed that Phryne got up.  
"Come back to bed." Phryne turned around. "I have so much to do, Jack, I'm sorry that I fall asleep every night so fast."  
"Lie down with me for another 5 minutes."  
"Good, but only 5 minutes," she said and put John back in his crib. It took less than 5 minutes and Phryne slept on Jack`s shoulder again. Jack kissed her forehead, got up and sneaked out of the room with John.

"Jack, what are you trying to read so convulsively?" Henry asked. While John crawled on the floor and played with the carpet fringes.  
"I try to understand Phryne's notes, but there's not much except abbreviations."  
"Let me see," Henry said, asking for his daughter's notes. With the coffee cup in one and the notes in the other, he tried to understand the notes.  
But Henry was also at a dead end.


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't worry! There is no sad end, because I love happy ends. :)  
**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Phryne asked.  
When she saw all three men trying to read a lot of paperwork. Although John did not know what to do on his father's knees, he tried to put paper in his mouth. "We try to read your notes, my dear." said Henry.  
"What notes?" Phryne asked in confusion. "For your planning." "I have no notes," she said. "Whatever you're trying to read is not mine." Phryne looked at her son as he held a piece of paper in his mouth. "I see John does not need lunch today." and took the piece of paper out of his mouth.

"Phryne, please let us hire someone to do that, so you have more time for Jack." Henry said and looked at Jack who felt uncomfortable. "It's going to be John's first birthday." Phryne said. Henry nodded and Jack took paper out of John's mouth.  
"Then let's hire someone to help you." said her father. Phryne used her mother's notes for John's birthday in a few weeks. The guests can wait.  
"Before I forget it, your mother asked for you,"said Henry. "How urgent was the sound of her voice?" Phryne asked annoyed.  
" Phryne!"  
"I'm on my way," she said annoyed. "Jack, pay attention to John, he has paper in his hand."

***  
"Mother?" Phryne asked as she opened the door to her parents' bedroom.  
"Phryne," her mother said, putting her book aside. "We had no conversation with each other for a long time, without arguing. I miss the mother-daughter talks." Phryne closed the bedroom door and looked at her mother.  
"We've never had such a conversation, certainly not both of us, and certainly not after Janey`s death." Margret closed her eyes and nodded.  
"I'm still here," said Phryne. "I'm sorry that I do not fit your ideas of a loving daughter, but I, too, had to survive after Janey's death."  
"In some ways, after Janey's death, you became embittered. Her mother said. "Maybe, but there were days, mother, when I needed you," Phryne said. "Many days." Her mother swallowed.  
"Maybe we both became embittered after Janey's death. Are you happy with him? "Margret asked quickly.

"Yes," said Phryne, swallowing.  
"Without Janey's death," her Mother said. " You would have married him."  
"I'm not sure about this." said Phryne defensively.

"You do not have to be alone because of Janey, you do not have to sacrifice your luck for her." "I'm to blame for her death!"  
Phryne said as she remembered the day Janey vanished.  
"No," Margret said soft and pulling her daughter on the bed. Nothing is forgotten and time does not heal any wounds.  
"Phryne, no matter what you do, it will not bring Janey back, do not renounce love for Janey."  
"I can love," Phryne said with wide eyes and had to think about John and Jack.  
"Then do it, life can be short."

"I know, It's just so incredibly hard." Her mother smiled. "You are a modern woman, make compromises. Jack, he will accepts all your compromises. Because he is still with you." "We have a son." Phryne said almost apologetically.  
"That has never stopped a man from leaving his wife."  
"Jack always does the right thing," said Phryne defensively. "He would not go like that." "Then hold him," her mother said.  
"Not everyone can handle a strong, independent woman like you."

"I love him."  
"I know, I see it in your eyes." Margret said with a smile and looked at her daughter. "What are you afraid of?"  
"I don't want to lose someone again." Phryne said while thinking of her sister. "Well, you will not prevent it that way," her mother said with softly voice and kissed her daughter's hair.

***  
"Good morning, today is your first birthday," John smiled happily at his mother while Phryne stood smiling next to his crib.  
"Today you get a lot of presents." and Phryne touched John's little hands. "Phryne, do not tell him that he gets a lot of presents today." Phryne looked confusedly over her shoulder to Jack. "Why not?" Phryne kissed her son's hair.  
"Because otherwise he always thinks he get presents when he wakes up." Phryne frowned and looked to her son.  
"You never got presents when you woke up? There were sometimes two apples on our table." Phryne said and looked at Jack, who put his suit on the bed.

"Really?" Jack looked up. "But that is not the point." he said quickly. "And what is the point?" Phryne asked with John on her arm.  
"The point is, as long as I am his father, he will not be spoiled." " _As long as I am his father?_ Do you want to tell me something?"  
"No, Phryne, please."  
"Jack, I have the money, I will spoil my son properly. I have a suit for you my sweet boy," said Phryne smiling to John.  
"Then you look like your father." Phryne glanced at Jack and continued. "You get something incredible from Mummy." After a while Jack stood next to Phryne and looked at his son.

"What do you want to give him," Jack asked and touched John's hand on Phryne's shoulder. "Daddy," John said and grabbed Jack's finger.  
"Something special," Phryne said and gave Jack a softly kiss. "How special?" Jack asked with another kiss.  
"You want to know it?" Phryne asked in a whisper.  
" Yes!"  
"Than you have to wait, see I can be a mother."

After a knock, Margret opened the bedroom door and caught both while kissing. "I apologize," said Margret smiling. "But John has a visitor." "Who?" Phryne asked confused.  
"Her name is Jane and she is waiting downstairs. She wants to see her brother." Phryne looked at Jack with wide eyes. "I was in contact with Jane, this is my birthday present for John." Jack said and tears ran down Phryne's cheeks.

Jack watched Phryne as she left the bedroom. "The birthday present," asked Margret and Jack was confused.  
"Is that really for John or more for Phryne?" Now he was alone with her mother for the first time.  
"She is wild and freedom-loving and nobody will ever be able to change it." "I know that," Jack said and resisted the need to clear your throat.

"If you love my daughter, don't let her go." Jack nodded. "I always catch her if she falls."


	30. Chapter 30

**Next chapter :)  
**

 **Happy Weekend!**

* * *

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Phryne!" Jane said overjoyed. "Is that my brother?" Phryne grinned and looked at John in her arms."Yes, that's John, your brother."  
"How cute he is," said Jane with a smile. "He looks like you, only the eyes are from the Inspector. May I hold him?" Jane asked, still in coat and with suitcase. "Of course!" Phryne said with a smile. John looked at Jane wide-eyed, but did not cry.

"How long have you been in contact with Jack?" Jane looked up from John. "Two months," Jane said smiling, trying to make John smile. "My teacher gave me the letter and when I read the Inspector's name I was scared. The fear was in vain. He only wrote about John and London. Do you think," Jane asked and looking up to Phryne. "That I may call the inspector Jack?" Phryne smiled.

"With what name he sign?" Jane had to think. "Jack," Jane answered, looking at John. John did not know how to react. He looked to his mother and back to Jane. "There's your answer Jane."  
"When does the party begin?" Jane asked eagerly. Phryne wanted to answer as a knock on the door interrupted her. Jane looked over her shoulder, but Phryne shrugged.  
"Telegram for Fisher," said a young man, smiling at Jane. "That's me," said Phryne, taking the telegram and noticing how they both smiled at each other. Phryne took John out of Jane's arm and entered the parlour with John and the telegram.

"A telegram?"Asked Henry. "Yes," was all Phryne said. "And?"Asked Henry again with curious eyes. "For that, I have to read it first. You have to wait like everyone else."  
"As you say, my dear." Henry said, picking up his glass. "It's from Aunt Prudence," said Phryne in shock.  
"What writes my favorite Prudence," said Henry sarcastically.  
"That she is on her way to London. She's coming ... today," Phryne said, looking at the date in the telegram. "Great, more surprises."  
"Do I hear sarcasm in your voice?"  
"Father!"

"Jack?" Margret asked in the bedroom.  
"Yes," he said.  
"When did you know that Phryne is the right one?" Jack looked at Margret with wide, stunned eyes. Jack had to think, there were plenty of moments. But he was sure, when he thought Phryne had a accident with her Hispano. The feeling, this convulsive fear, was unbearable. That feeling of knowing, you will never see her again, was the most painful feeling in his life.  
"Which moment do you want?" Jack asked with a nervous smile.  
"I have time," Margret said, sitting down on the bed. "I want to finally understand the man who has won the heart of my daughter. My daughter thinks she's to blame. That's why she renounces love, I hope she talked about Janey "Jack cleared his throat.

"I do not believe that." Jack said, looking out of the window for the moment. He did not want to look Margret in the eyes.  
To be honest, Phryne is also the only woman, who is willing to fight his demons of the past. After all, he has experienced more in his life than just a divorce. He was ready to fight against her demons over and over again and she did the same for him.

"Now I know why my daughter loves you," Margret said, standing next to Jack at the window."I'm not a monster, you do not have to be afraid of me." Margret said and Jack grinned."I'm not afraid of you, I respect you, these are two different things."  
"Good," said Margret also with a grin and looked at Jack. "My daughter respects you too, more than you might think. I do not know if Phryne has ever respected anyone. You have to earn respect in the end."  
"She's good for me," Jack said, looking out the window watching the doves in the sky. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course, Baroness," said Jack, swallowing and looking at Margret.  
"Baroness? Is that not too extreme for the moment?" "Maybe," Jack said. "But I need some distance to be able to answer your question."

Jane no longer gave Phryne the opportunity to take care of John. Phryne gladly accepted the time. "Jane," Phryne knocked at Jane's door. "Do you have a dress for today?" Jane opened the door with John.  
"I bought a dress in Paris, you'll love it. John loves it too, he already had it in his hands." "He pulled it out of your suitcase?" Phryne asked with a grin. "Yes, and not very careful. But I forgive him everything, he's so cute. Can I keep him?"  
"No!" said Phryne, laughing. "He's mine!"

"I know he is yours. But he is so cute." Jane said and John began to smile. "He is like his father," Phryne said. "Sometimes he talks in his sleep."  
"How is it to be a mother?" Jane asked.  
"Sometimes ... I do not know, it just happens. You woke up the next day and realized that you are a mother. What should I think, what should I feel as a mother? I did not know it. The first days were really hard for me, because I never wanted children. But Jack is really a fantastic father," Phryne said with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**It was a pleasure to write this chapter and thank you for the lovely feedback :)  
**

 **Valentine**

* * *

A cab parked in front of the house. The maid opened the front door, before the passengers get out of the cab.  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Phryne asked the maid.  
"Yes, there is a cab in front of the house."  
"How interesting." Phryne said. It was too early for Aunt Prudence. Therefore Phryne waits with the maid for the visitor.

"Phryne,"aunt Prudence called from the cab. "Where is he?" Phryne and the maid looked confused. "Hello aunt P." Phryne said smiling. After all, aunt Prudence helped Phryne when she was in labor-pain. "With the word "he" you certainly mean John, right? "  
Phryne asked.  
"Yes, yes, my dear. Where is he?" Aunt Prudence asked, slightly annoyed and walked to the front door.  
"He is with Jane upstairs in her room." said Phryne. "You let that child alone with John?" Asked aunt Prudence in shock with her hand on her heart. Phryne nodded proudly.  
"Jane is in heart a Fisher, and I can not be more proud to this child, because she is my child."  
" Phryne!" Aunt Prudence said and looked to the butler who was carrying the suitcases in the house. There were more suitcases than usual, which Phryne naturally noticed.

"Where is the Inspector? "Aunt Prudence asked Phryne. "Jack has trouble with his bow tie." Prudence looked over her shoulder to the cab. "Come out, it's only London." Prudence said and Phryne looked curiously to the cab. "She is a nice girl, but I see your influence."  
"My influence?" Phryne asked confused. She only heard the door and the engine before the cab drive away. Than Phryne looked up.

"Dot?" Phryne said. "I`m so glad you are here, because today is John's Birthday."  
"Hello,Miss," said Dot. "I know and all began with Mrs Stanley, who asked me if I want to accompany her. Cec and Bert have prepared me for this trip," said Dot proudly.  
"Like I said, nice girl but too much influence." "I am sorry, Mrs Stanley, but injustice is not my strength." Everyone could see the pride in Phryne's eyes.  
"What was the problem, aunt P?" Phryne asked.  
"Class-war!"  
"Aunt P, class war is right and good."  
"But not for weeks, always the same, every day. I got headache from it and I will now go to the Inspector to help him."  
"But Mother is..." Phryne said mit wide eyes. "Yes, I know where my sister is," said Prudence and interrupt her niece.

****  
Jack was hopelessly busy with his bow tie when it knocked on the door and he did not notice that anyone entering the bedroom.  
"Mrs Stanley," Jack said as he looked up from his bow tie.  
"Good day, Inspector. My niece said you are in truoble with your bow tie?" Jack looked confused to Prudence through the mirror.  
"Yes, a little. I am nervous." he said. His wet hands slowly destroyed the form of his bow tie.  
"That,"and Prudence pointed to Jack's bow tie. "Is not a bow tie, that is a mess. But let me help you." Jack smiled and wiped his wet hands on his pants.  
"Why so nervous, Inspector?" Prudence asked. "How nervous are you going to be when you get married?"  
"I don't think I will have that problem," said Jack, swallowing.  
"I hate lying Inspector," said Prudence while she looked into his eyes. "You can call me Jack," he said now with a perfect bow tie.  
"No, that's not right," Prudence said. "I call you Jack, when you married my niece. But you can call me Prudence."  
"Thank you, Prudence," Jack said nervously. "You're Welcome, Inspector."

***  
Phryne stood in a black evening dress at the window of her bedroom and looked up to the sky. The window was open and a cold breeze tickled her skin. The sun was about to say goodbye for this day and waited for the the Moon at the Horizon.

"You left me behind!" Phryne whispered against the cold breeze.

"I know you always wanted to marry, but only for love and I remember that I said to you, there is no love at first sight. But I found someone," Phryne said. "You would love him just as I love him." and Phryne sniffed back some upcoming tears.  
"I know you always wanted children. Please do not be angry with me, but I have a child. His name is John. He reminds me every day, that life is beautiful and precious." Phryne had to think about Janey's laugh, her eyes and her selfless soul.

Phryne looked over her shoulder at the door. She had the feeling that someone did not dare to knock and before Phryne could close the window, a white feather sailed down at her open palm.  
"I love you too! " Phryne said.  
Dot opened the door for a moment and looked at Phryne."The guests asking for you, Miss." Phryne nodded and Dot closed the door.

***  
The guests were all gathered in the parlour when Phryne opened the door. Jane had John on her arms and showed him his many presents on a table. Jack had the feeling, that he spoke with every woman in the parlour and was glad when he saw Phryne standing in the doorway.  
"There you are," said Jack. "Five women have spoken to me at the same time, and one of the women, want to disappear with me." Phryne smiled.  
"That's normal, I'm just worried about the women who did not want to disappear with you."  
"This is not a game." Jack said worried.  
"I`m not worried about you Jack, I trust you." she said. "What did you say ?" Jack asked. "Let's dance, slow and close."Phryne smiled.  
"As you wish Miss Fisher," Jack said with a smoth voice and leads her to the dance floor.

"Beautiful evening," Jack said, closed his eyes and gave Phryne a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I have to say you something," Phryne whispered. "But only after our dance." "I do not want to hear it." Jack whispered against he ear. "Oh you want to hear it," Phryne said and the music ends.

Phryne went to the big table in the middle of the parlour. She took a glass of champagne in her hand and grabbed with her other hand her long black evening dress. She climbed onto a chair to climb onto the big table. Glasses fell on the floor and the music stopped.  
The jewelry in Phryne`s hair sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

"Unbelievable what can happen in over a year." and Phryne pulled a crumpled letter from her garter. "I found love, in the darkest Hour after Janey`s death. Jack was with me and did not ignore me, although he knew who I am and now we celebrate the first birthday of our son." Jack looked down he had to think about this night.

"John," Phryne began. "Unfortunately I do not have a toy car for you, but a certificate for your own house in Nice. You will thank me later. "everyone started to laugh. "Your sister Jane will get the apartment in Paris," and gave Jane a kiss in the air.  
"Now raise the glass to John William Fisher, the new Baron of Richmond" Everyone took a sip and it became very quiet again, because Phryne was still on the table.

"Jack," Phryne began, her heart pounding and she drank her last sip of champagne.  
"Will you give me the honor of becoming my husband?" Glasses fell to the ground and Phryne looked up, startled. She looked at Jack and smiled.  
"I will not change my name." Jack nodded. "I take everything you give me," "I give you a very long engagement." "That`s ok," Jack nodded while he spoke.

"Then, come on the table," Phryne said with a bright smile.  
"Phryne!"  
"If you want me, come on the table." she said and with a jump Jack was on the table.  
"I am sorry that I have no ring for you."  
"I don't care," Jack said and started to kiss her in front of the guests.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the incredible feedback, I will keep writing.  
After all, we still have a wedding, someday. I know you want to read the wedding and I already have some ideas.**

* * *

"Good morning," Phryne smiled as she entered the dining room.  
"Good morning, Miss," said Dot with a smile. "Did you have a good night?" Phryne's grin widened as she thought about last night.  
"More than that, Dot, my night was excellent." Henry looked from his coffee. "Yes my dear, we heard you," Henry said with a grin, and Dot looked shamefully into her cup.

"Henry!" Margret got loud.  
"But..."  
"No," said his wife and Phryne looked uncharacteristically grinning into her cup. Phryne would have been surprised if not.  
"Miss, I have a question," and Dot put her cup back on the table and looked at Phryne.  
"How do I speak to you from now on, Miss, Mrs or?" Dot asked with nervous eyes, because she did not want to do anything wrong. Dot's reasoning was the engagement of last night. Phryne was a little confused, she had not expected such questions in the morning.

"As always, Phryne." Phryne said and Dot nodded, relieved.  
"Because I asked the Inspector last night because I did not want to make a mistake the next morning, but the Inspector did not know either."  
Henry looked up from his cup again. "I think Jack's thoughts were with someone else."

"Do not panic Dot," said Phryne, grinning. "Nothing will change."  
"Really nothing?" Dot asked, confused. "Normally, a lot of things change in a woman's life when she gets engaged."  
"What should change, Dot?"  
"You're engaged now," said Dot. "Don't you feel different?" Dot asked with curious eyes. All eyes at the breakfast table looked at Phryne, expecting an answer from her.  
"You have obligations now!" Aunt Prudence said seriously and Phryne nodded to her aunt.  
"Yes, right now I have the obligation to drink a coffee."

"Where is my friend Jack?" Asked Henry. "There are clearly too many women at the table."  
Phryne looked at her father sympathetically and then grinned. "John started teething this early morning. He did not stop crying, although there were no problems with his first tooth."  
"Whisky," said Henry humorless. "When Phryne got her first tooth... A drop on the aching tooth..."  
"You have what?" Margret asked, churning. "You were not there dear, I was alone with Phryne and she was crying." Henry said.  
"That explains a lot now." Said aunt Prudence with her cup in hand and looked at Phryne.

"Good morning,"said Jane in the doorway. "Morning, Jane," Phryne said over her shoulder to the door. "Come sit next to me,"  
Jane grinned and nodded. Jane did not sit directly next to Phryne. Phryne looked confusedly at the empty chair next to her and than at Jane.  
"Why is no one sitting at my right?" Phryne asked and suddenly all acted like they were busy, except Dot.  
"You're engaged now, that means the inspector sits always on your right now."  
"I think we are modern people?" Phryne asked. "There are rules," said aunt Prudence, and Phryne rolled her eyes. Jane looked at Phryne and laughed.

***  
Phryne opened the bedroom door and noticed that Jack was still sleeping even though it was a little before noon. John, on the other hand, was wide awake and playing with his feet. Phryne leaned over his crib, grinning. "Your father is still sleeping," Phryne said to her son. Who just smiled at her.  
"You kept your father awake early, but now we'll let him sleep, promise?" John laughed at his mother and played with his feet.

Phryne went to bed gave Jack a kiss to his temple and sat down on the bed.  
"Am I dreaming?" Jack asked sleepily with his eyes closed and put his arm around Phryne's waist. "No," Jack grinned and pulled Phryne on the bed. "Your hair smells like lavender." Jack said and opened his eyes. Phryne sniffed provocatively on his bare chest.  
"And?" Jack asked in a smooth voice.  
"You smell like me!" Phryne grinned and began kissing his bare chest. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"How was your sleep?" Phryne asked and Jack began to grin.

"Why did you want me to call you Mrs. Robinson this night?" Phryne lied her head on Jack's chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
"I liked it," said Phryne with a grin. "Since we're engaged, everyone's behaving so weirdly." "They just want to be nice to you," Jack said. Phryne looked up from his chest.  
"No one sits to my right side." Jack hugged Phryne even closer, his lips beside her ear.

" _O love, love as long as you can!_  
 _O love, love as long as you will!_  
 _The time will come, the time will come..._ " he breathed in her ear.

For a long time, both were quite and Phryne listened only to Jack`s heartbeat.  
"Do you want a secret from me?" Phryne asked half-asleep. "During our first night in your living room I was nervous," Jack started to laugh and Phryne felt it in his chest. "Why? " "I hate changes, changes I can not control and the heart cannot be controlled, not even by me."

"Let me love you," Jack said, he did not know how to express his feelings. "I mean, really love you, not like all..."  
"Yes," Phryne said and her eyes were full of love. "...the others." Jack said and swallowed. "I dreamed of you, the first time I saw you. I was really ashamed, but it's true." Phryne grinned.  
"The first time I saw you, Jack. I did more than just dream of you at night. I saw you, I felt you, I loved you."  
"Let me undress you, now," Jack said, and Phryne dropped on her back.  
"I'm all yours, love." she said with an smile.

"Why me, Jack," Phryne asked while he undressed her. "I know why men want in my bed, but you..."  
"I saw your real you and I liked what I saw, you are honest, sometimes a little bit too honest.  
"That's the reason?" Phryne asked.  
" No, of course not." Jack said and opened slowly her trousers. "You are independent, fearless and the mother of my child."


	33. Chapter 33

**Next chapter :)**

 **Happy Weekend!**

* * *

"Should we ever marry, only at home in Australia, I really want to have Cec, Bert and especially Mac with me."  
"If we marry," Jack began with a smile and a kiss on her shoulder. "You can marry wherever you want, even in Tibet."  
"I was in Tibet, once." and Phryne laid her head on Jack's shoulder. One of Phryne`s long legs hanging over the bed and the blanket lay across both bodies.

"I've been thinking about us," said Phryne."What happened in a year like this is wild and I wonder if all this would have happened without the letter from Elise?"  
"No,"said Jack, kissing Phryne's forehead. "Without the letter, you would never have stood at my door in the middle of the night. We will be different parents, we will give John what we never had." Phryne nodded at his shoulder.  
"What did you miss?" Phryne asked almost like a whisper. Jack took a deep breath. "Future," he said. "Something stood always between me and my dreams."  
"Jack," Phryne whispered against his chest. "I want to go with you to the next Tour de France," Jack looked at Phryne with a smile. "I love you."

***  
The day was still young, but already in the afternoon and neither had eaten. So Phryne decided to go to the kitchen. On the stairs, Phryne met aunt Prudence who was just on her way to her bedroom.  
"Phryne," she said worriedly. "Are not you feeling well, do you want me to inform a doctor?" asked aunt Prudence seriously.  
"No, I'm fine, no need to worry, but thanks." and Phryne was on her way to the kitchen. Henry saw his daughter at the door to the parlour. He looked at her and grinned. "Your mascara is smudged, dear," he said. "Look in the mirror."  
"We're hungry," Phryne said to her grinning father. "Lunch is over, my dear," said aunt Prudence behind Phryne.  
"But I'm sure we have a kitchen in this house, Prudence." Henry said and watched his daughter.

Phryne opened the kitchen door and looked around curiously. The maid who came from the pantry was frightened."You scared me, Miss," the girl said with her hand on her heart and closed her eyes for a moment.  
"I did not want that," said Phryne apologetically. " I am sorry." "No, nothing happened, I could still hold the vegetables." And smiled slightly.

"We are hungry," said Phryne, smiling. The girl nodded and put the vegetables on the kitchen table. What mainly consisted of carrots. "You and the Inspector?" She asked. Phryne nodded and was glad that at least one in the house was normal and did not immediately address Jack as her fiancé. The girl took a quick look around and thought about what she could give Phryne after lunch.  
"I still have some cake, if that's enough for you and the Inspector?" Phryne nodded.  
"Yes, cake is perfect, thanks." Phryne went to the kitchen cupboard and put three plates on the table. The girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sit down with me," Phryne said with a smile and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"What are you doing, Miss?" the maid asked, confused. "I'll eat cake here," said Phryne.  
"Nobody was sitting in this kitchen yet." "Then it's time somebody else sits in this kitchen, especially because the kitchen is really pretty." The maid put the cake on the table and smiled at Phryne.

"Careful Miss, the chocolate is still soft. "And pointed to the chocolate. "I like soft chocolate," Phryne grinned, licking her finger which was now full of chocolate. The maid chuckled. "Miss, you are very different from the other guests." Phryne looked up from her cake and nodded.  
"Because I still choose my friends myself. How old are you?" Phryne asked. "I'm 19, Miss," she said timidly.  
Phryne licks the chocolate off her fingers once more. "At the age of 19, do you have no other interests than working in a unfamiliar household?"  
"I still have 8 siblings and I'm the oldest, the youngest is just 2 months old." Phryne understood that it was about money. Phryne was sorry for the young girl, after all, she also had something like a private life.

"Are my parents good to you or do I have to talk to them?" Phryne asked energetically.  
"No, your parents are respectful."

"Phryne ?!"  
"I'm here Jack," and Phryne looked over her shoulder to the door. The girl was startled and wanted to get up but Phryne showed her to stay seated. A few minutes later Jack stood in the door. "It was clear that sooner or later I'll find you in the kitchen." "You read my secrets like an open book," Phryne said. "No," Jack said and sat down next to Phryne. "You hide some secrets from me." and took the cake fork from her hand and pulled the plate close.

"Where is John?" Phryne asked Jack. "With Dot and she is happy."

"Jack, that is Amelia," said Phryne and looked at the maid. "I did not tell you my name," said the young girl shocked.  
"No,"said Phryne. "But I have ears. Jack, Amelia as some trouble, she has eight siblings and no freetime." Jack looked up from Phryne's piece of cake. "Phryne, you can not save the whole world." "No," Phryne said. "But I can try to make life better for one person."  
"No, its ok, Miss" said the young girl.


	34. Chapter 34

**New chapter :)**

 **We had snow, the roads were blocked and FF net was down yesterday.  
**  
 **So I had time to write the new chapter.**

* * *

"Phryne, have you thought about it?" Margret asked her daughter with a fashion magazine in her hand. Phryne felt run over, when she entered the parlour. Actually, she wanted to talk about Amelia. But now she could forget that, because she saw aunt Prudence sitting at the table. Margret made small crosses in the fashion magazine, but only if she found the right dress for her daughter.  
"About what?" Phryne asked.  
"Your wedding dress," said aunt Prudence with a light smile on her lips. "I hope you already thought about your wedding dress, my dear."  
"No," said Phryne. "Why?" Aunt Prudence cleared her throat and looked at her sister.  
"Because, it's an important moment in a woman's life." Margret said as she looked up."You do not have to do anything. We just want to know if your dress should have a bridal veil."  
"I decide when and where," Phryne said. "Here, of course!" Said Margret startled and got up.  
"If you really want to know, I will marry in Australia, with my whole family." "Your family lives here," Margret said to her daughter and then quickly looked at her sister, who grimaced.  
"She means her communist friends." said aunt Prudence. "Cec and Bert belong to my family like you aunt Prudence. But I'm here for something else," said Phryne. "It's about Amelia, she needs more free time."  
"Amelia has free time, like all the other maids. Where do you find a problem? "Her mother asked.  
"The problem is, that she is 19 years old. On Sundays she goes to church and to her friends. There is no time for her siblings."

"My dear," began Prudence in an instructive voice. "There is a rule in life and privileges, which we should not abolish. The maid ... "  
"Amelia!" Phryne interrupted her aunt.  
"Well," her aunt started annoyed. "Amelia is underprivileged and should stay where she is, and she'll certainly feel better about it."  
"Inderprivileged?" Phryne was louder than intended. "Amelia works here for her siblings."  
"Inspector ?!" Aunt Prudence said relieved and Phryne looked over her shoulder at Jack, who was grinning in the doorway.  
"Do you defend the poor and forgotten?" He asked Phryne."Yes, someone has to do it." Phryne said.

"Prudence," Margret said to her sister. "Phryne is right, maybe there is something I can do. Maybe she can visit her friends during the week. So that Sunday is only there for her siblings." "Thank you," said Phryne, smiling.

"How long have you been behind me?" Phryne asked in the hallway direction kitchen. Jack grinned. "Long enough to know that you take justice seriously. But you can not save the whole world. That's not possible." " I know,"said Phryne as she opened the kitchen door. "But I can try it." and smiled.  
"Amelia, my mother said there would be a way that you can spend more time with your siblings." Amelia smiled while she was cleaning the silver at the kitchen table. "Thank you, Miss Fisher," Amelia said, getting up from the table. "May I hug you?" She asked shyly.  
"Of course why not."and Phryne pulled Amelia into her arms. "Thanks, Inspector," Amelia said with a smile.

***  
The rest of the day, both were in a cute café. Phryne was watching couples and Jack read a newspaper. Phryne tried to remember her first love, but time blurred her memories.  
"Jack," Phryne asked. "Can you remember your first love?" Jack looked up from his newspaper and nodded.  
"This is not hard, it was Rosie." he said and put his newspaper on the chair next to him. "And you?" Jack asked and Phryne nodded.  
"Before Renè, I had someone, he was nice, charming and amiable, then came the war. We thought at that time, we would see each other again. That's why I do not have a photo of him. That's why I can not remember his face properly. I don't even know if he's alive," said Phryne.

"That's sad, if you want, you can tell me about him, did he have a name?" Jack asked quickly.  
"His name was William," Phryne said, noting what she had said. Jack was not jealous and if you look closely, this situation was sad. Because he only exists in Phryne memories. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" Phryne asked, embarrassed.  
"I did not think of him ..."  
"I do not mind," Jack said. "After all, he was not a lover of yours." Phryne grinned. "No, he was not." "I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said.  
"I can barely remember him." Phryne said apologetically. "There are things, I just can't forget." Jack said and tried to animate Phryne to remember.  
"Jack," said Phryne, looking at her empty cake plate. "Was your farewell sad? I can still remember my farewell to Rosie." Jack said softly and looked at his plate as well.  
"He said in his youthful charm. See you again, I have your address, like my parents. I never got mail, not even when he ... "  
"He certainly wrote to you." Phryne nodded.  
"After the war, I hoped to find him. The Red Cross did not find him either." Jack swallowed. "You know what I mean Phryne when I say, that he maybe was one of the first and thus he could not be found." "I know what you mean and I think the same," said Phryne and drank her last sip of coffee.

" Scotch?" Jack asked with a smile and raised his hand to call the waiter.  
"Of course!" Phryne said with an smile.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello,**

 **the new chapter, but** **I have a cold :(  
That's why it's a bit short, I did not want to keep you waiting too long.**

* * *

On the way home both told anecdotes from their past. Phryne learned that Jack was not so serious before, only time and his marriage to Rosie had changed him. "I would like to meet you sooner," Phryne smiled.  
"I think you would have liked him," Jack said.  
"What makes you feel, that I don't love the Jack in front of me." Jack smiled shyly. "I come from a honourable home." Jack said. **  
**"Jack," said Phryne, stopping beside him. "What you do, has nothing to do with whether you come from a honourable home. It only has to do with whether you get along with the consequences. For example, I know many men who come from a honourable home, but cheat on their wife. However, this has nothing noble in itself. " **  
**"You're right, there's nothing noble about that." Jack said. "Phryne do you have ever cheated on your partner?" Jack asked.

"No," said Phryne and looked at Jack while walking. "That's why I never wanted a permanent relationship. You can only cheat when you have a strong bond, a relationship with someone." "Then the same question, in other words," said Jack.  
"Would you ever cheat on me, I just want to know if ..."  
Phryne paused and looked at Jack with his hands in his coat pocket. Phryne`s scarf blew in the wind, when Jack waited for his answer. "I dont know." Phryne said apologetically. "I do not want to make you any promises. That's why a wedding is very problematic for me. I can not promise fidelity, if I do not know myself what fits in a few years." Jack nodded, because he understood her.  
"So I have to do everything so that you do not get bored," and looked at Phryne with a grin. "Something like that, yes," Phryne smiled. "Boredom is my enemy." " Then we will do everything so that you do not get bored."  
Phryne smiled. "Jack, that's almost a declaration of love." and kissed him with a smile.

***  
Phryne opened the front door, laughing and looked at Dot waiting by the stairs. her laugh faded as she looked at Dot. "Miss, a telegram." said Dot with the telegram in her hand. Phryne immediately became serious and looked at Jack for a moment. " Something happened?" Phryne asked with fear. "I do not know, Miss, I did not read the telegram." Dot handed Phryne the telegram after a few steps. Phryne opened the telegram with wide eyes and began to read.  
"Nothing happens." Phryne said relieved after a few minutes. "Mac and the others just miss us. Everyone asks when we come home." Then she heard the voice of her mother from the parlour. " Phryne your wedding dress." Phryne looked at the telegram. "How about today," and smilied at Jack. "Maybe it's time to go back home."

"Tomorrow there is a ship to Australia. I asked." Dot said predictively. "Tomorrow, that's too early!" Jack said.  
Dot nodded as Phryne thought. "Yes in the early morning hours,Inspector." Dot said. "Dot, when does the next ship leave Southampton?"  
"In a month." Dot said softly and looked at Jack. "Then in the evening." "In a month, my mother planned our wedding," Phryne said, looking over her shoulder at Jack. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. "She can be very quick when it comes to things she wants done." Jack groaned annoyed.  
"Dot, can you buy tickets?" Dot nodded. "And take the cab." Phryne said. "Two tickets, Miss ?" Phryne grinstead.  
"Do you want to go back with us or with Aunt Prudence?"  
"Three tickets and first class?" Dot asked. "Yes, first class and I'm glad you chose us." Phryne said with a smile. "Always miss, always," Dot said with a smile. "John is with your mother, the tailor was here."  
" Mother!" Phryne said, cursing.  
"I'll go now," said Dot, taking her coat and taking the money Phryne put into her hand and disappearing through the front door.  
"Jack you have to excuse me, I need to talk to my mother." Jack pulled Phryne into his arms. "Back on the ship for so long, I can already see the boredom,"said Phryne. "But now Dot is there and she can help you with the many missing dogs on the ship." Jack grinned and gave her a kiss.  
"We will see," said Phryne, grinning. "I'll pack the overseas suitcases," Jack said and giving Phryne a kiss before heading for the stairs."Ok," said Phryne.

Margret and also Prudence could not or did not want to understand that Phryne wanted to return to Australia. Henry was the only one who understood his daughter. He knew how his daughter reacted on the subject of marriage and knew that his wife Margret was already completely in wedding fantasies. If Phryne does not want to marry this month, she should leave London.  
Prudence decided to stay with her sister because she needed more time to prepare. One night was devinitatively too short for her.

The next day when everything was packed and Dot stood with John in her arms at the door.  
Marget sulked a little with her daughter. The farewell was relatively short, even for Jack and did not know if it was good to say goodbye. Henry said goodbye to Phryne with a hug and said he would talk to Margret. Dot was excited, she had so much to tell Hugh.


	36. Chapter 36

**The next chapter!  
**

 **I feel better,** **thank you for your wishes :)**

* * *

It was early in the morning, Dot was very fascinated by what she saw. The ship shone in all lights.  
Above all, Dot experienced the feeling of having a privilege. While Dot entered the ship with John in her arms behind Miss Phryne and Jack. Dot saw the passengers of the third class as they entered the ship on another pier. There was no contact between the lower classes and Dot felt uncomfortable in this situation.  
In Australia, Dot did not notice all that. Because only a few people of the third class went on board. Here in London, things are different. Many search for hope and future when she enter a ship.  
Miss Phryne told Dot a few minutes ago, it does not matter where you come from, it all depends on what you wear. It's a strange feeling for Dot, especially when she saw the people who entered the ship under her on another pier.

***  
"Miss," said Dot just hours later with a child." "The girl wants to ask you something, because I helped her search."  
Phryne nodded in a sun chair next to Jack with her sunglasses. Both enjoyed the sunrise. "Which one of you two is in trouble," Phryne asked, looking up.  
"My aunt's diamond ring is gone, but she had it on her finger in London,"said the little girl next to Dot. Phryne nodded and looked over her sunglasses. "What do you mean by that?" Phryne asked emphatically always with an eye on John. He was sitting on a sun chair with his wooden horse, looked up at Dot and the girl.  
"There are big differences."  
"Differences?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Phryne!" Jack said and smiled at the girl. He knew that Phryne always needed time with children. He noticed that with Jane and also with John. So he had to play the interpreter. "Are you really sure that your aunt maybe just misplaced the ring? That's sometimes the case with aunts." Jack said with a grin. The little girl considered and looked at Phryne.  
"My aunt is crying, she said without this ring she does not need to arrive."  
"Where do you want to get off?" Jack asked.  
"India!" She said aloud. "My family has a house there." Phryne got up from her chair and took John in her arms.  
"What's your name?" Phryne asked.  
"Amber, Miss." said the little girl. "I can pay you too." and rummaged in her little handbag she held in her arms. "Here!" Said Amber, putting bills in Phryne's hand. Phryne looked over the money in her hand. Phryne saw between all the pounds and dollars also Indian rupees. It was certainly 10 pounds, a lot of money for a little girl. But some corners of the banknotes were torn or missing.

"I will help you even without money," said Phryne. "Keep it." and put the money back into Amber`s small handbag.  
"My first question is now," said Phryne. "What does the ring look like?"  
"Like a grape." said the girl. Phryne looked annoyed over her shoulder at Jack. Jack grinned with his book in his hand.  
"We'll have to talk to your aunt," Phryne said.  
"No, my aunt does not know that I'm talking to you, she said I should looking for her ring." Phryne grinned.  
"With that, all has been said and can you tell me exactly where you came on the ship? "  
" I can show it to you." Phryne nodded, relieved. She was already worried that the girl would say something like _over there._

"Found something?" "No, nothing, Miss," said Dot, kneeling on the carpet with Amber. A young man came around the corner and saw Dot on the floor. "Miss, did you lose something?" the man asked with a smile. Phryne smiled beside Jack and not just any smile. Phryne flirted. "Oh yes, my lost virginity," whispered Phryne with a grin.  
Jack's face began to blush and had to avert his face.  
 _  
_"Jack," said Phryne and gave him a quick kiss."So shy?"  
"Phryne, we are in public."  
"And what do you want to tell me now?" Phryne asked with a charming smile on his lips.  
"Miss?!" _  
_"Yes, Dot," said Phryne, looking over her shoulder. " Found something?" "Nothing, Miss!"  
"Then we have to keep looking, or does the Inspector have another suggestion?" Phryne asked Jack with flirting eyes.  
"No, the Inspector has no other noteworthy suggestion." Jack said with a slight grin."Miss ... Dot, can you take care of John tonight?" Jack asked, looking at Phryne.  
"Perhaps even the whole night." Phryne said, looking at Jack's lips. "I hoped that with my question." Jack said with a smile.  
"Pardon me Sir," and Phryne smiled. "I did not want to destroy your romantic approach. Which is a good approach."  
"Miss?!" Dot said. "I will continue to search alone with Amber," and took John out of Phryne's arm.

"We are alone, finally," said Phryne. "So what are your plans for today, Inspector." Jack sighed. "I have so many ideas and imagination." "Do it!" Phryne said. "I am your future wife, do it!"  
"You do not know what I..." Jack began to grin. "Jack I...No I dont beg." said Phryne pouting."I'm just looking for another man."  
"I will not stop you, go." said Jack with a smile and leaned against the wall. Phryne stood speechless in front of him. She had expected something else.  
"You're a strange man, Jack Robinson." Phryne said boldly. "I think you like mystery about me."  
"I like...no I do not beg, ever." Phryne turned around and wanted to go. But Jack stopped Phryne, he quickly put his arms around her waist.  
"Jack," protested Phryne. "I love you." Jack whispered in her ear. Phryne bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. That was always her weak spot.  
"I know, but I will not beg." Phryne said with closed eyes.

"My fantasy is," said Jack. "That you obey to me only for one night." Phryne turned in his arms and just looked at him. She just looked at him and said nothing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Next chapter.**

 **I wish everyone Happy Easter :)**

 **M for some reasons**

* * *

"What?" Phryne asked in surprise. Jack frowned and Phryne noticed that Jack was in doubt. "If my words were inappropriate, I'll take them back." Jack said formally.  
"No, you do not take your words back." Phryne said with certainty in her voice. "What bothers you," Jack asked.  
"Nothing, just the way you asked," Phryne said with a grin. "What was wrong with that?" and Phryne found no answer. Maybe she was just surprised because the question came from Jack.  
Such special requests were otherwise only from gentlemen who never stayed until breakfast. With Jack she had experienced a lot more than only staying for breakfast.

"Such special requests," Phryne began with a charming smile. " I only get in the bedroom, mostly naked, in my home. But I know it will be different between us," Phryne said. Maybe Jack thought it would be easier, but easier with Phryne?  
But Jack understood what Phryne wanted to say. She meant her old friends. Old friends who never came in the pleasure to know the real Phryne.  
"Do you agree with my idea?" Jack asked and Phryne began to grin. "Jack, if I did not agree, you would have noticed and I would have told you. But it can happen that I will not behave." "Phryne, please, It's just an idea."  
"I know," said Phryne with a smile. "A new adventure for both of us and I trust you." and gave Jack a joyful kiss. Jack had rarely seen Phryne like that, in the last few weeks, she was full of enthusiasm and curiosity.  
"The next question which I will have for you is, where do you want me?" What Jack did not notice, that Phryne holding the reins firmly in her hand. She left no room for Jack.

***  
"Amber, can we now look into your suite, maybe your aunt is not there." Amber turned around. "My aunt is always in her suite, unless the bar is open. Maybe we should talk to Miss Fisher," Amber said quickly. "That's probably not a good idea." Dot said nervously, looking at John in her arms. Amber looked at Dot with wide eyes.  
"Why not, Miss Fisher said she wants to help me." Dot nodded and confirmed Amber's statement. But Dot did not know how to explain to Amber what Miss Fisher was doing right now. Dot had to find another topic.

"Do you want to drink a lemonade?" Dot asked and smiled at John.  
"Lemonade sounds good," Amber said. "If we see my aunt, we can continue searching in our suite." Amber looked at John and then at Dot. "Do you also have children?"  
"No, not yet. I'll wait until after the marriage." Amber nodded. "But Miss Fisher and the Inspector do not wear any rings and both have a child."  
"How do you know?" Dot asked.  
"I have eyes."

***  
Phryne stood provocatively at the front door of the suite. She did not want to make it easy for Jack. For a while nothing happened and Phryne looked at her fingernails. After all, Jack had not given her the order to enter the room. So she stops at the door. She knows how to play this game.

"Phryne, why are you standing at the door?" Jack asked in the middle of the suite.  
Phryne looked up at Jack.  
"May I answer?"  
"Of course, why this ridiculous question?" Phryne smirks.  
"Because you did not gave me a specific order. You did not say I could enter the suite."  
"Phryne!"  
"You wanted to play."  
No, she did not want to make it easy for Jack. "Ok, then take off your clothes," Jack said and Phryne began to open her blouse at the door.  
"No, not at the door, come to me." Jack said. Phryne nodded and walked over to Jack as she opened her blouse.  
Jack looked at Phryne, while she let fall her blouse to the floor and opened her trousers. Everything lands in a cloud of silk. Phryne stood only in lingerie in front of Jack and said nothing. "I'll kiss you now." Jack`s lips played with her neck, her right shoulder and pushed aside the right shoulder strap of her lace camisole. Phryne closed her eyes as his warm lips touched her shoulder.  
"Jack," whispered Phryne in his ear and raised her arms, but Jack pushed her arms down and grinned against her neck.  
"The first time I saw you," said Jack while kissing her neck. "I was astonished and shocked at the same time."  
"Shocked?"  
"Shh ..." Jack said and Phryne began to giggle. Slowly he understood the game.  
"I was shocked, shocked that a woman..."  
"Shocked?" Jack looked at Phryne with warning eyes and took a few steps back.  
"Jack?"  
"Shh ... Let me look at you," he said almost silently and admire Phryne.

"Take off your camisole," he said and Phryne smiled.  
"And how?" Phryne asked.  
"Here and now, but slowly." Without breaking eye contact with Jack. Phryne tore off the straps of her lace camisole which fell slowly in a sea of lace at her feet. Phryne put her hands on her hips and looked at Jack. "Now the rest." Jack said, swallowing and the rest of her underwear landed on the floor.  
Jack smiled threw his ideas overboard and carried Phryne to bed. Right now, he just wanted to love her. He did not want to give her orders, he just wanted to love her.  
"Jack?" Phryne asked gently and touched his face with her hand. Jack turned his face and kissed her palm with closed eyes.  
"I think you are overdressd." Phryne whispered with a kiss against his ear and began to open the top buttons of his shirt.  
"Do you think?" Jack asked. "Oh yes," Phryne said with an smile.

"Now I will open your trousers and I will show you how this game works. From now on, you only say Yes or No."  
"Yes, Mrs Robinson," said Jack grinning. "Very good, you are a quick learner."


	38. Chapter 38

**The new chapter :)**

 **I have to say, I dreamed about this chapter. Everything you read I dreamed last night.  
** **It was really funny.** **Did one of you ever dream of Phryne and Jack?**

* * *

"We have to go to Madame Fleuri when we're in Melbourne," said Phryne grinning.  
"We?" Jack asked as he started to kiss her neck. "Yes, we, you finally tore my lace camisole." Jack looked up.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Phryne said with a smile.  
"We can not hide our engagement forever." Jack said.  
"I don't intend to do that," said Phryne and astonished Jack. "People will notice for themselves, we will find out from Dot. The church is always good for gossip." Phryne dropped onto the pillows next to Jack and looked at the paneled room wall. Silence. Nobody said anything and Jack looked at Phryne.  
"What is wrong?" Jack asked, the situation started to get scary for him. Phryne finally looked at him and smiled.  
"Nothing!" Phryne said, slightly annoyed, than relieved. Phryne was not used to having someone lying in her bed asking for her well-being. She only wanted silence. Silence for her thoughts.

"Phryne," said Jack. "I know you and realize that you are hiding something from me." "It's true," Phryne said.  
"But my thoughts are still mine." Jack was not hurt by her statement. No. He just knew that it was something serious and also noticed a change in her. "May I hear your thoughts?" Jack asked.

Should she do it?

In such a situation, Phryne always asked her "friends" to leave the bed and leave her home, but she could not do that with Jack, and especially not on this ship."Jack," she began. "I want, no, I need room for myself."  
"You are scared!" Jack said, touching her now ice-cold fingers.  
"I'll ask Dot if I get her suite." Jack jumped up like a startled dog. Always the gentleman, even if Phryne did not ask him to leave the suite. Phryne tried to grab him on the bed, but he was too far away. "Come back to bed!" said Phryne.  
"What you do is childish and you know that. We have to talk like adults." Jack reached for his clothes, which lay in front of the bed and pretended not to hear Phryne. "Who is the child now?" Phryne asked. Jack, please!" Phryne got loud and knelt on the bed. Jack looked up and looked into her anxiously confused eyes. She was naked, but Jack only looked into her eyes.

"I don't take the blame on me." Jack said and went to the door. At the door Jack saw over his shoulder. His fingers lay around the doorknob. "You excuse me!" and closed the door.  
Phryne could not say anything."Jack!" Phryne called after him. He heard her voice through the door, but right now. He did not know what he should feel, because he gave Phryne a promise. That he never try to change her.

***  
Jack knocked on Dot's door and heard voices.  
"Inspector," Dot said with John in her arms as she opened the door. "Has something happened to Miss Phryne?"  
"Daddy," Jack smiled as he looked at his son. John's first birthday and the engagement must have overwhelmed Phryne. Jack had this thought in his mind, that Phryne just asked him because everyone wanted it. Including himself.  
"I think Phryne has something of a nervous breakdown. She wants me to leave the suite. No, of course she did not say that." Jack corrected himself. "She just said she needs time for herself" "She is engaged, after all. What does she want more!" Dot said. "Thats probably the problem," said Jack and looked at his son.  
"I'm talking to her," said Dot. "Here take your son and feel like home." Jack took his son in his arms and looked into his mother's eyes. Jack smiled at his son.  
"You are our gift from God and I will always be there for you." John's lips twisted into a smile. "Your Aunt Dot is on the way to talk to your mother. Your mother is a very strong woman but has a very fragile soul. We have to take good care of it. "Whispered Jack into his son's ear.

A knock and Phryne looked up. "Jack, the door is open," she called to the door. Phryne put the blanket around her body as Dot stood in the doorway.  
"Dot?"  
"Yes, Miss."  
"I thought Jack would have come back."  
"There are many ways to keep a relationship," Dot said. And only because it is necessary for the rest of the world to get engaged. Doesn't that mean you have to give up, yourself!" Phryne looked at Dot with wide eyes.  
"It's not the engagement, Dot." Phryne said. Dot had to think of all the men in Phryne's life. Nobody stayed longer, nobody asked questions and than she meet the Inspector. "Miss, would you like me to sleep with you in suite today?"  
"No," said Phryne with the blanket around her body in front of the bed, looking for her clothes.  
"Miss another suite is not free on the ship." Phryne looked up. "That's not compelling my darling Dot," said Phryne, grinning slightly. "Because Jack will not sleep in your suite. He should drink two scotch and come back."

"Should I tell him that?" Dot asked more nervously than at the beginning. "Jack overreacted, you can tell him that, no, I'll come with you."said Phryne with a smile.  
"You should first get dressed." Dot said. "No, I just need my coat, but thanks Dot." "Miss, the others. What will the other passengers think?" "They will not think, Dot. The other passengers will be amazed."  
"Shoes?" Dot asked. But Phryne just shook her head. "No! Only my body and my coat." "Ok, Miss, then I'll open the door for you." and Dot smiled. "Thank you, Dot."

***  
Phryne opened Dot`s door, and saw Jack standing by the window. "Dot," said Jack. "What did Phryne say?" Jack asked from the window. "What should she have said?" Phryne asked and Jack looked over his shoulder to the door. "Phryne?" he said. A quick glance and he noticed that Phryne did not wear shoes. The door was closed and Phryne answered his unspoken question.


	39. Chapter 39

**New chapter! New week!  
**

* * *

Phryne let her coat fall to the floor and watched Jack as he looked at her with open mouth.  
"Phryne ..." he said swallowing, trying to hide his uncertainty. With a quick glance he looked nervously to his son, who slept on the bed.  
"Jack, look at me!" and Jack turned his gaze to Phryne's naked body, which he had seen so many times before, but never in such a compromising situation. Jack licked his lips and swallowed repeatedly.  
"Jack, if you know the answer to my question, you can come back to our suite. Because you overreacted! You need time to think."  
Jack looked at Phryne wide-eyed and rubbed his hands nervously. What did she want from him now? Phryne pulled her coat back over her body and went to bed.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, confused. Phryne turned with John on her arm and looked at Jack.  
"A child binds people together, more than a wedding ever can. Why did I keep our son?" Jack opened his mouth but Phryne brought Jack with a gesture to be silent.  
"I want a clear answer from you. Y _ou're right_ is no answer for me. I will spend the evening with Dot. You have time to think." Phryne left Jack without another word along with her sleeping son.

Jack looked confused to the door and did not know what just in one thing Phryne was right. A child binds people together more than a wedding. Jack had experienced it firsthand.  
A divorce is quick and a clean cut.  
Phryne challenged him, Rosie always wanted harmony and happy family life. Sometimes he was bored with Rosie's harmony. The harmony of a happy married life. Always smiling and never a loud word. Phryne is different, she's the opposite of Rosie.  
Jack leaned against the wall beside the window and looked out. Jack saw the horizon and the sunbeams reflected in the pane of the window.

 _"I plan to make this town less dangerous Miss Fisher." "Good, I do like a man with a plan. Detectiv Inspector Jack Robinson."_

At this thought, Jack had to smile involuntarily. Who would have thought back then that his life would turn out like this.

***  
"Miss, what are you going to do now?" Dot asked as Phryne stepped out of the door and headed for her suite. "We will have a girls' evening." she said and looked smiling at her sleeping son on her shoulder.  
"What are we doing there?" Dot asked excitedly. Dot has never been to a girls' evening. She did not even know that such a thing existed at all. Phryne grinned at Dot from the side. "Usually you attend clubs, but since we only have my suite my ideas are limited. But we can talk about men and we have scotch too. It's a perfect evening." Dot shook her head.

"I don't drink Miss, only in an emergency." and handed Phryne the key to the suite.  
"That's an emergency, Dot." and Phryne looked gravely over her shoulder as she opened the door.  
"Ok Miss, then I'm drinking a Sherry." "Perfect!" Phryne said with a smile and both entered the suite. Phryne put her sleeping son in his crib.  
"Miss, you said we talk about men?" Phryne looked up as she covered her son with his favorite blanket.  
"I have to talk to someone about Hugh." Dot knotted her fingers in front of her body as she looked at Phryne.  
"Which topic will it be?" asked Phryne and disappeared shortly in the bathroom with the door ajar.  
Dot swallowed and did not know how to describe her problem.  
"It's about our relationship," Dot said in the direction of the bathroom, hoping for an answer from Miss Phryne.  
"Dot, I do not think I'm the right one." she heard Miss Phryne's voice from the bathroom. Dot looked at John who was still asleep and walked slowly word by word to the bathroom.  
"Why not, you love the Inspector and you have a child and you are engaged." Phryne opened the bathroom door and looked at Dot in a green silk dress.

"It's a different story with the Inspector," Phryne pointed to bar on the wall of the suite.  
"Your love is fresh, pure, full of challenges, you experience everything for the first time and that's exciting." Phryne took the Scotch bottle in her hand and poured a sip into her crystal glass.  
"Ours, on the other hand, Dot. Let's say we have already experienced everything. Even a marriage is nothing new for Jack."  
"Miss," Dot sat down in one of the armchairs in the room. "Hugh does not want me to work anymore. He said I can take care of the house." Phryne nodded as she handed Dot her sherry glass and sat down.  
"I can now discuss with you the equal rights of the woman, but I don't know if it make sense.  
Do you want to work or do you prefer to be a housewife?" "I want both," Dot said, looking at Phryne wide-eyed. "To please a man is the last thing a woman should do." Dot looked at Phryne with confused eyes and thought of her mother's words.  
 _Dorothy always remember, you have to please your husband and you can not refuse him any wish!_

"I once tried to please a man," said Phryne, sipping her scotch. "He had an affair. He probably got bored."  
"Will Hugh also have an affair?"asked Dot with the glass in her hand. "Hugh does not have the gene for it."  
Dot nodded and looked at the bottom of her sherry glass."And if he does?" Dot asked quickly.  
Phryne touched Dot's knee with her hand to calm her."Dot your love is so fresh and so tender, please do not worry." "But if, Miss?" Dot asked with pleading eyes.  
Phryne closed her eyes for a moment."Should it ever happen, you will send Hugh to us. Jack will talk to him."  
"Thank you, Miss."  
"Do you feel better?" Dot nodded, relieved. "I don't know if that's because of the Sherry or our conversation."  
"Both," said Phryne, smiling. "What if he does it wrong?" Dot asked, handing Miss Phryne her glass.  
"What should he do wrong?" Phryne asked over her shoulder on the way to the bar.  
"Love," Dot said tenderly. Phryne stopped and looked at John. "Hugh is really tender," Dot said. "But he does not know what he really does."  
"You mean kissing, right?" Phryne asked.  
"I want a relationship that you have with the inspector, after my wedding." and at that moment Phryne`s glass slipped out of her hand. The glass shatters like in slow motion on the floor and Phryne withdrew her bare feet.  
"What happened," Dot asked in shock. "Nothing," Phryne said and neither of them heard the door.

"We need another glass!" Both heard Jack's voice at the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello,**  
 **the new chapter :)**

* * *

Phryne smiled and Dot noticed that the passion that emanated from Miss Phryne's eyes was not for her.  
Dot swallowed, put her glass on the table and stood up. She did not want to stand in the way of her reconciliation. Dot avoided the gaze of Miss Phryne and looked at her glass which stood on the small table.  
"I'll go now," said Dot, looking up for a moment. There was still so much passion in Miss Phryne's eyes, so that Dot quickly looked to John. She found it embarrassing to disturb their intimacy.  
"Inspector," said Dot with a glance and a short nod as she hurried to the door. "Dot?" Phryne asked in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Dot looked over her shoulder.  
"No, Miss." Phryne nodded as Jack sat down next to Phryne. "Then why do you want to go?"  
Dot turned and revealed her nervous hands in front of her body. "Because Miss," Dot began to stammer. "Because I do not want to disturb you, you know, I always give you the highest discretion and..." Dot said, looking down.

"And?" Phryne asked. Jack looked at Phryne from the side and put his hand on her knee. "I think she misses her dearest." Jack said it loud enough that only Phryne understood it and quiet enough that Dot saw that he said something. Phryne started to grin. "Would you stay with us?" and showed gallant with her hand on the armchair opposite her. Dot looked at the inspector wide-eyed.  
Jack nodded and looked at Dot with a smile. "We'll be back home soon." Dot nodded and sat down.  
"Sherry?" Phryne asked, wanting to get up but Jack got up first. "What do you want to drink?" Jack asked on his way.  
"Something stronger than Sherry, if that's possible?" Dot asked with a nervous face.  
"My dear Dot, many things are possible." and Phryne leaned back with her Scotch. "Don't make it too strong," Phryne said over her shoulder to Jack. "The strongest thing Dot ever drank was Sherry." Phryne heard Jack laugh. Which was not derogatory, it was more flattering. "I'm careful," she heard Jack and looked at Dot's disturbed look.  
"Everything is fine Dot. We take care of you, we would never let anything happen to you. We may be a bit reckless, but we know how to interpret it," said Phryne.  
"That's right," whispered Jack in Phryne`s ear and let her shudder a bit. Jack kissed Phryne in front of Dot before handing Dot her first Martini. Dot looked ashamedly into her Martini and watched the olive.  
"Is there a problem?" Jack asked. Dot looked up quickly.  
"No, why?"  
"Dot," Phryne said. "You do not need to be embarrassed about all this, you were at John's birth."  
"I do not want to disturb you," Dot said, sipping her Martini. She closed her eyes tightly as she swallowed, then looked at Miss Phryne. After a few seconds, Dot sipped again, this time without closing her eyes. "I think," said Dot and looked at her olive in her Martini.  
"Does it taste good?" Phryne asked. Dot nodded, took another sip and looked up with exuberance.  
"What are you drinking, Miss?" Phryne tried to suppress a grin, which did not work well.  
"Scotch!"  
Jack looked Phryne from the side briefly and nodded. "Never drink Martini and Scotch and I mean never, at the same evening." Jack said and Dot nodded after a moment's thought. Phryne looked at him with a wry grin. "Experiences!" Jack said.  
The evening became more and more free and exuberant. Glasses were filled again and again without saying anything.

***  
The next morning was disturbed by babbling and clapping. Jack fell asleep on the Chaise Lounge and sleepily opened one of his eyes. There he saw John on the bed. Like in a dream, Jack watched as his son tried to climb off the bed. When Jack realized that all this was not a dream, he almost jumped to his son.  
The blanket hung over the edge of the bed down to the floor.  
John tried to use the blanket as a slide. Phryne awakened by a loud noise and prevented her son from using the blanket as a slide. How long has John been awake and how did he get out of his bed! Phryne was sure that John was lying in his bed.  
"I think you put him in his bed last night, or better this morning." Phryne looked at her child's father with wide eyes. "I put John in his bed shortly after you put Dot in our bed." Jack put a hand over his aching eyes and nodded.  
Dot did not notice anything. She was still sleeping on the bed next to Phryne in her dress. "Should we wake her?" and Jack pointed to Dot.  
"No, let her sleep, Dot drank a lot." Phryne said while Jack looked at the empty glasses on the table. Dot had not drunk much, she drank nothing compared to Phryne or Jack.  
"She drank three Martini, the last even without olive." Phryne's eyes widened. "That's a lot for Dot."  
"Think about what you drank yesterday."Said Jack with a grin.

"Good morning," Phryne smiled as she realized that Dot woke up beside her. Dot looked around."How did I get into your bed?" Phryne looked at Jack. "You fell asleep," said Jack. "No, you were drunk, "said Phryne. "Jack carried you to bed." Dot's cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry!" Dot said shamefully.  
"I will never again ..." Phryne put her hand on Dot`s shoulder. "It is necessary to be drunk once in your life. See it as an experience in life, now you can stick to it or grow. "  
"Grow?" Dot asked.  
"Phryne!"  
"Jack, experiences are part of life."  
"Phryne, she should make her own experiences."  
"Own experiences?"

"Miss," said Dot. the discussion became unpleasant for Dot. "I will go now." and got up from the bed.  
"Breakfast?" Phryne asked.  
"I do not want to disturb you, breakfast is more for family." said Dot. Dot thought she did not belong to this little family. "That's why I asked you my sweet Dot," said Phryne with a smile. "You belong to my family, to our family;" Jack nodded.  
"If you have a family, I also hope to be a part of it." Dot started to smile. "Of course Miss, and you also, Inspector." Jack cleared his throat. "We drank together yesterday, please call me Jack."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes!"  
"You can call me Dorothy or Dot,"


	41. Chapter 41

Hello,  
Everything has an end, and we have reached the end of this journey. The next journey is the wedding or everything around the wedding. I hope, I could make a Dr Mac fan a little bit happy with this end of the story. Thank you for all the Feedback :)  
Valentine

* * *

The last days, soon they are back home. Jack stood with his son in his arms on the deck and showed him the horizon."Look John, over there, "and Jack pointed to the horizon.  
"There you can already see Australia." Of course, he saw nothing but the horizon, but Jack was full of anticipation for his homeland. His beautiful Homeland.  
"Daddy," said John, looking up to his father. Jack started to smile, he was happy, really happy.  
He had to think back to the night when Phryne stood at his door, with tears in her eyes and a letter in her hand.  
"What are you two doing here alone?" Jack grinned at the sound of her voice. "Nothing, I just showed our son the Horizon." Our son, Jack could not believe it after all these months. He was afraid to wake up.

"Are you happy? " Jack asked over his shoulder. Phryne stood next to him.  
"Yes...but sometimes..."  
"I know what you mean. I give you everything you need."  
"Thank you."  
"Always." and he smiled.

In the port of Melbourne, Phryne noticed that she did not see anyone. She was sure with the time of arrival, maybe ...  
"Cec, Bert, what a surprise." Phryne said relieved as she saw Cec and Bert coming through the waiting people. "Mr. Butler showed us the telegram, "called Bert, waving the telegram over his head through the waiting people.  
"He apologizes, just like Dr MacMillan." Phryne pulled both into a tight hug. Bert grinned and glanced at Cec.  
"How was England, Miss?"  
"Wonderful, thanks, Bert." Bert nodded. "Any news we should know?" Phryne glanced at Jack, who was busy keeping his son from crying. "No nothing." Phryne wanted to announce her engagement in front of everyone.  
"Miss, we brought your Hispano." Cec grinned with his cap in both hands. Phryne grinned and took John in her arms. "Look John, mommy will teach you to drive later." and pointed to her Hispano. Jack cleared his throat.  
"John," Phryne said. "Women can drive better, especially mommy." Dot swallowed. "I'll drive with you," Dot said to Cec and Bert and disappeared with Phryne.  
"Miss Fisher, has a bad influence." Bert said. "Are you coming?" Dot called over her shoulder. The three men looked at each other.  
"Too much!"  
"We have to go, Bert." said Cec and Jack grinned.

"Cec,Bert, is there a reason for your strange behavior?" Bert stopped the car and looked over his shoulder. "Yes!" Bert said with his cigarette in his mouth."That would be?" Dot asked seriously. A quick glance at Cec and Bert nodded. "Well, we have a surprise for Miss Fisher, Mr. Butler had that idea.  
Do you know if Miss Fisher already have plans today?" Dot considered for a moment and knew that Miss Fisher had planned nothing for today. "No, as far as I know, nothing, why?"  
"Because our whole plan would burst."  
"A welcome back party, how wonderful." Dot said with a smile.

***  
At the front door Phryne noticed that it was strangely quiet, almost ghostly.  
"Jack, what's going on here?" Phryne opened slowley with her pistol in her hand her front door.  
Nothing. Silence. "Mr. Butler?" Phryne looked in the dining room while Jack closed the door with John in his arms.  
"Miss Fisher, what a surprise," said Mr Butler startled as he stepped out of the Parlour. Suddenly the door opened behind Mr Butler and Phryne saw Dr Mac's face.  
"What's going on here?" Mr B and Mac looked at each other and nodded. We actually wanted a welcome back party ... YOU are too early," said Mac. "Anyway, now that you three are here." Mac and Mr Butler opened the two doors of the parlour with a laugh. All were there, except Aunt Prudence, who was still with her sister.  
Phryne was surprised to see that Hugh had put his arms around Dot.

"Come to Aunt Mac, little man." "I do not know if he's in mood." Jack said, looking at his son.  
"Everyone loves me," Mac said, grinning at Phryne. "Do not be jealous Inspector." Jack laughed.  
"No, God forbid."  
"Phryne, a man with understanding, hold him!" Mac noticed the brief glare between them and began to grin. "Okay, what are you keeping secret?"  
"Phryne did something she never wanted to do," Jack said. Mac nodded and handed Phryne and Jack a glass which Mr. Butler gave her.  
"What would that be Inspector, she has a child, after all."Mac grinned at her friend. "I asked him if he wants to marry me." Mac paused, and tried not to swallow.

"Inspector I would not look now," grinned and took a sip from her glass.  
"Why?" Jack asked, confused. "I want to kiss your fiancé, right on the mouth." "That does not bother me either," Jack said. "Because she's in my bed." Phryne started to laugh. "Great answer, Inspector," said Mac and pulled Phryne into a kiss.  
The situation was completely crazy for Jack and something ... yes, forbidden.

Hugh put his hand over Dottie's eyes. She quickly pushed his hand away. Cec and Bert grinned in their glasses. "Good choice Inspector." and Mac disappeared to the other guests.  
"It confused you, "Phryne grinned to Jack. "No!" and he swallowed. "Let's go to my place, Mrs Robinson."  
"We have a party to celebrate Mr. Fisher!" and took a sip of champagne.

"We're at home," Jack said. "Finally."  
"What do you mean, with finally?" Phryne asked. " "This means," and Jack looked at his son on his arm."That Aunt Mac can now spend time with John. I had to share you long enough. There was always someone at your side in London."  
"Nobody would mind if you two just disappear." said Mac with a smile. "I take him," and pointed to John.  
"Thank you, Mac."


End file.
